Dulce Venganza
by sabina evans
Summary: CAP 25!, una apuesta y un misterio perturban a los alumnos de Hogwarts...-TERMINADA-al fin!
1. Cambios

No me pertenecen ninguno de estos personajes asi que mi amiga JK me los presta de pura buena onda... y no gano nada con esto asi que no me demanden  
  


dulce venganza  


primer capitulo: cambios  
  


Estaba sentada mirando por la ventana, era un día sábado en Howarts, aburrida como de costumbre, sin mucho que hacer. Cuando se me pasó una idea por la cabeza, siempre me pregunté si alguna vez me enamoraría, si me obsesionaría viendolo incluso en sueños y al despertar tenga aun su imagen apoderandose de tu mente. Siempre he pensado que todos pasamos por eso algún día, nadie se salva, pero me molesta tener que esperar tanto, siempre es en el momento que uno menos lo espera. Meditando estas cosas me puse a pensar si seria alguien que conosca.

Eso me hizo pensar tambien en mi futuro, quizas cuando Harry sea mayor, sea un auror, y cuando Ron tambien lo sea esté en el ministerio, y quizás yo persiga a Malfoy como una aurora. Mire el reloj, ya era hora de ir a tomar desayuno. Me arregle rápidamente (ya estaba vestida) y salí hacia sala común donde me esperaban ya Harry y Ron. 

"Ya era hora que bajaras" dijo un Ron un tanto molesto 

"Perdonen, no fue mi intención hacerlos esperar"

"Bajamos ya?" dijo Harry un tanto nervioso viendo que una pelea se acercaba 

"Ajah" dijo Ron tratando de calmarse un poco. El comedor estaba casi desierto. 

"Creo que no era necesario el apuro" 

"Creo que tienes razón" Ron miro con enojo a Harry por el comentario recién hecho. 

"Creo segun mi humilde opinion que lo mejor es comenzar a comer" dijo Ron entrando a desesperarse

"De echo, aun así que es raro que este tan vacío" 

"Cuizás s' poque hoy s' ábado y s' tante mpano pa' veni a desauna" dijo Harry con la boca llena  
  
Al sentarme junto a ellos, instantáneamente se pusieron a hablar de Quiddich. Yo mientrastanto comí un panqueque y me tome mi jugo. Fue extraño pero ya me sentía satisfecha así que me levante para dirigirme a la torre, cosa que notaron al momento y interrumpieron su conversación.  
  
"Dónde vas?" Ron estaba con la boca casi llena 

"A la torre?" 

"Pero Hermi, no has comido nada, te puede hacer daño...." dijo Harry tratándome como a una niña de tres años 

"No, no quiero no tengo hambre. Y si me perdonan, me voy..." dije esto bastante irritada  
  
Me levante rapidamente y me fui casi corriendo, estaba extrañada, los primeros días de clase me habían estado sobre protegiendo ambos demasiado y estaba comenzando a molestarme. Si se me antojaba ir a alguna parte, me questionaban hasta cansarme _'a donde voy'_ y _'si quieren que me acompañen'_, cuando me levanto de la mesa antes que ellos me dicen que los esperen porque no quieren que ande sola, me esperan para el desayuno, para el almuerzo y después de cada clase y como si eso fuera poco, no me dejan estar sola en ningún momento. Por suerte ahora no me dijeron que los esperara, quizás fue por el tono de voz en el que les hable. 

Como estaba aburrida, me senté sobre uno de los sofás que hay en la sala común y comencé a hacer la tarea de transformaciones que habia dejado la profesora Mc Gonagall. Repentinamente el cuadro de la Sra. Gorda se abrió dejando entrar a Harry y Ron. 

"Me alegro de que estés aqui" dijo Harry jadeando 

"Sí, yo igual. ¿Que haces?" dijo Ron con un tono de inocencia 

"Nada que les importe. Eh notado un cambio de actitud para dirigirse hacia mí y me gustaría saber a qué se debe?" dije yo en un tono molesto y enojado 

"Nosotros no hemos cambiado en nada hacia nadie" y diciendo esto cambio rápidamente de tema para volver a hablar de Quiddich. Nuevamente estaba aburrida y sin ganas de escucharlos, así que tome mis cosas y me las lleve al dormitorio, cosa que notaron rapidamente al detener su conversacion, hasta notar que tan solo fui al dormitorio.Luego de abrir la puerta me senté sobre mi cama a pensar sobre _'qué podría estar ocurriendo?'_, Tema sobre el cual no llegue a ninguna conclusión. Desilusionada, comencé a pensar en que haría para tratar de que no me siguieran, tendría que escaparme de alguna forma, no podía andar con ellos para todas partes por mucho que fuesen mis mejores amigos. Ya de noche podría salir un rato a respirar aire puro y lo mejor es que seria sola, sin que nadie me persiga ni me diga que puedo hacer y que no. 

Me levante y fui a la pieza de los hombres de sexto grado, me acerque, y abrí lentamente la puerta. Al abrir la primera cortina pude observar a Ron, luego en la segunda cortina estaba Seamus, y asi las fui abriendo una por una hasta encontrar la de Harry. Con mucho cuidado me acerque al baúl para poder buscar la capa invisible, pero al encontrar el baúl, vi que estaba con llave. _'esto no puede ser, no puedo creer que se le haya pasado por la mente que llegaría a sacar la capa invisible'_ intente abrirla con un encantamiento, pero estaba sellada con un anti-hechizo, _'esto es el colmo'_, pero no me impedirán salir, saldré sin ella. 

Al salir del cuarto me aproxime al cuadro de la Sra. Gorda, dije la contraseña, pero el cuadro no se abrió, en cambio comenzó a hacer preguntas. 

"Dónde va a esta hora?" me dijo con el ceño fruncido 

"Porque tengo que decirle donde voy, se supone que puedo salir y entrar cuando quiera si es que le doy la clave" dije bastante irritada 

"No la puedo dejar salir si no me dice donde va Srta." dijo ella relajadamente 

"Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, si no le importa ¿me podría dejar pasar ahora?" Dije ya con ganas de cortarla en trozos si no me dejaba salir

"Va sola, no la acompañan ninguno de sus amigos?" dijo ella bostezando 

"No, voy sola. Ya bastantes preguntas me a hecho, desearía que me dejara pasar" 

"No puedo, si va sola no puedo dejarla pasar. Tengo estrictas ordenes de no dejarla salir si no esta acompañada" y diciendo esto cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. _'Esto ya era el colmo, que no pudiera tener mi tiempo de libertad en el día lo intetaba entender, pero que nisiquiera pudiera salir en la noche es lo mas exagerado que eh escuchado, estoy como prisionera. Que horror!' _Pensaba esto mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto. Apenas llegue a mi cama, me acosté quedando dormida al momento. 

Al día siguiente me levante mas temprano de lo común y me dirigí a tomar desayuno al gran comedor. Cuando llegue donde la Sra. Gorda, dije la clave y nuevamente comenzó a questionarme. 

"Dónde va?" preguntó esta 

"A tomar desayuno" dije yo molesta por la pregunta 

"Y sus amigos?" 

"Aun duermen y me da pena molestarlos para que bajen conmigo" intentando ver si lograba hacerla creer  
  
"Esta bien, la dejare pasar, pero para la próxima, despiértese menos temprano, así no ira sola" y diciendo esto el retrato se abrió. Al llegar al comedor, me di cuenta de que habia exagerado. No habia llegado ningún profesor a excepción de Snape y Mc Gonagall. Me senté a comer, pero me molestaba las miradas constantes de los profesores, así que preferí comer rápido y levantarme para ir camino a la biblioteca, justo al encontrarme con Dumbledore que pregunta dónde están mis amigos, yo le dije que aun no se habían despertado y yo habia preferido bajar a comer sola. Me sorprendí cuando me dijo que sería mejor que anduviera con amigos _'Medio colegio sabe porque no puedo andar sola menos yo'_ decía mi mente mientras llegaba a la biblioteca.


	2. La carta

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Mi historia  
  
Capitulo 2: la carta  
  


Apenas llegue a ella, deje mis cosas en la mesa en que me sentaría, busque un buen libro de lectura liviana e interesante y comencé. Unas mesas más haya estaba Neville, un poco mas allá estaba un niño de tercer grado y cerca de este estaba Malfoy. Me extraño verlo solo, sin esos mastodontes que lo siguen a todos lados, seguramente se había escapado de ellos, debe cansar que te sigan a todas partes dos decerebrados. 

Leí un buen rato hasta aburrirme, la verdad era que ni siquiera le penía atención al libro que había tenido en las manos hace un buen rato. Me fui a la torre en busca de las cosas para poder ir a clase. Al llegar a las mazmorras, pude ver a Harry y Ron bastante molestos. 

"Por que no nos esperaste para ir a desayunar?" dijo Harry lo que parecía más nervioso que molesto 

"Por que tendría que hacerlo?, además era muy temprano y no los quise despertar" al decir esto me sentí un poco estúpida, porque de todas formas no iría a su habitación a despertarlos 

"Podrías haber intentado dormir un poco mas, creo que las ojeras que tienes no están ahí por nada" dijo Ron esta vez 

"No pude, además, no se porque tienen que saber todo lo que hago, como me sigan tratando como a una niña pequeña no van a obtener otra cosa que una gran pelea" y diciendo esto me fui a sentar cerca de la ventana 

"Hermione, siéntate aquí con nosotros, te guardamos un asiento para ti dijo Harry con ternura 

"Bien" me acerque a ellos sentandome donde me indicaban. Saque mis cosas para poner atención a la clase que estaba por comenzar, pero al hacerlo, encontre una pequeña nota con lo que supuse que sería un hechizo (Rapsodio) junto con otra más que decía:  
  
_'Este encantamiento abre candados, Tu sabrás que hacer con el'_  
  
"¿Quién podría ser?, Alguien que sabe que necesito algo, pero a que se refiere a _'tu sabrás que hacer con él'._ Es difícil pensar en quien podría ser, además no e dejado mi mochila sola en todo el rato, ¿como abra llegado aquí?… ¡Ahora que recuerdo!, Deje mi mochila cuando fui a buscar el libro en la biblioteca." justo en esos momentos Ron me decía algo, la clase había comenzado. La clase fue pasando lentamente, era como si entre más ganas de que llegara a su fin me invadían más demoraba y estuvimos todos asi hasta su esperado termino. Fui rápidamente a la torre para poder pensar tranquila sobre lo que había ocurrido y ver si alcanzaba a planear que haría esta noche para poder salir. Al llegar, me puse a pensar en quienes se encontraban cerca mio en la biblioteca, pero no logre recordarlo. 

Toco el timbre para entrar a clase nuevamente, así que baje casi corriendo con las cosas en las manos para no llegar tarde. 

Al almuerzo Harry y Ron me esperaban como era costumbre aunque no hablaron de quiddich y me hablaron a mí, trate de comer rápido para poder pensar en lo que había pasado anteriormente. No me pusieron problemas, tan solo me preguntaron donde iba y yo les respondí un _'a la biblioteca'_, y me aleje con paso rápido. Al llegar tome asiento cerca de uno de los estantes y comenze a pensar en como trataría de salir esa noche, cuando entendí a que se refería la carta anónima, _'el que me lo mando, sabe que existe la capa invisible de Harry y que la tiene bajo llave, seguramente también sabe que la debe tener con un contra hechizo, lo intentare una vez mas esta noche' _Pense mientras agradecía a quien sea que me allá puesto esta carta en mi bolso.  
  
Hola! :P Que tal? Opinen, la cosa se pone cada vez mas buena asi que sigan leyendo...  
  
Besos Sabina Evans :D


	3. libertad observada

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Mi historia  
  
Capitulo 3: libertad observada  
  


La noche llego rápido, así que prepare todo para mi segundo gran intento de poder salir. Lo haría a las once en punto y no podía quedarme dormida. A esa hora caminaría en cluclillas hacia la pieza de los de sexto grado e intentaría una vez mas sacar la capa invisible. Volvería a la una y media a mas tardar a las dos, pero con mucha cautela. 

Eran las diez, faltaba una hora. Me senté pensando nuevamente en quien pudo ser el que envío la carta. Me hundí tanto en mis pensamientos que creo haberme quedado dormida tan solo por un rato. Cuando desperté, ya eran diez para las once, eso era bueno, solo faltaban diez minutos. Me acomodé en el asiento esperando que pasaran, hasta que fueron las once. Me levante y tan cual como lo planee me dirigí a la pieza donde dormían parte de los de sexto grado, abrí la cortina en donde dormía Harry, y con mucho silencio, susurre el hechizo contra el candado, repentinamente el candado callo abierto al suelo y el baúl quedo desprotejido. Lo abrí y saque la capa. Salí lo más rápido que pude hacia el cuadro de la Sra. Gorda mientras me ponía la capa. Al llegar dije la clave con una voz ronca y áspera, la Sra. Gorda se hallaba muy confundida, pero me dejo pasar sin pregunta alguna. 

Camine a paso rápido por el castillo hasta llegar a la puerta que serian mi libertad temporal. Me aproxime a ella intanando abrirla con mucho cuidado haciendo asi ni el menor ruido. Cuando ya estuve fuera, me sentí emocionada, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el lago. Miraba las estrellas y la luna que estaba casi llena. Corrí cada vez con mas fuerza, pero siempre intentando hacer el menor ruido, hasta llegar al lago. En el se reflejaban todas las estrellas, las mire detenidamente y trate de acordarme de sus nombres, ya llevaba rato haciendo esto cuando sentí la mirada de alguien. Me sentía observada, me di vuelta como esprando que alguien me salatar encima, pero no vi a nadie. Pense que eran invenciones mías y que no debía preocuparme, aunque hice caso omizo a las miradas que sentía constantemente y trate de olvidarme de todo aquello, sabia que en el fondo tenia razón, sabia que alguien me estaba observando, pero no sabia exactamente quien. Trate de tranquilizarme pensando en que debía disfrutar estos momentos porque quizás no podría salir más (si es que llegaban a descubrirme), me relaje y sentandome mirando el lago. Había un ambiente tan placido allí, pense que debería salir de vez en cuando al jardín aunque tenga que salir con Harry y Ron, me serviría para olvidar en algún momento mis problemas. Comencé a pensar en mi pasatiempo preferido, pero no llego a mi mente. Intente otra cosa como pensar en ¿Que pasaría si olvidara mis responsabilidades y fuera un persona menos obsesiva con los estudios? Me reí un rato pensando en como estarían Ron y Harry, se les olvidaría, si no es por mí, hasta la cabeza, generalmente soy yo la que les acuerdo todo. 

Luego de distintos pensamientos algo parecidos, mi mente se posó en cosas un tanto más diferentes, _'Creo que hubo un tiempo en el que lo guste a Ron, pero verdaderamente creo que eso ya es pasado, ademas hace una linda pareja con Pavarti que esta colada por Ron desde principios de año y no es que me importe, pero creo que terminaran juntos el curso'_ … _'Harry no pololeara aun, pero cuando lo haga no será con Cho, ya no le gustara, aunque la noticia de que Harry este pololeando a mí tampoco me afecta, a Cho si le afectara mucho, no porque le guste si no porque no querrá perder a un admirador tan importante como el, en otras palabras es una interesada'_ … _'Ginny pololeara con alguien el cual Ron no lo sabrá y eso formara un gran problema, pero nada grave'_ _'Por qué se me pasan estas cosas por la mente?, es como si no las hubiera pensado yo si no alguien que esta dentro de mi mente manejándola, o mejor dicho, diciendomelas, pero la verdad no creo que sucedan' _Repentinamente salí de mis pensamientos al sentir un ruido de algo moverse, supuse que sería la persona que me observaba. 

Me acerque al lugar, pero no vi nada, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, no sabia que podía ser, pero era mejor no ponerle mucha atención. Aunque lo intente no logre recordar lo que estaba pensando, la distracción me había borrado todo. Trate de quitarme de la cabeza (bastante enojada) que había alguien mirándome, además ¿quien querría verme?, no podría ser nadie que me este viendo a mi, a menos que fuera Harry o Ron, pero cuando yo salí de la habitación de los chicos estaban dormidos. Era extraño pensar que alguien pudiera estar aquí observando lo que hacia. Se me ocurrió que era estúpido pensar que alguien estuviera aquí mirándome si tenia la capa puesta, me la saque para ver si escuchaba algún otro ruido, espere un momento pero no escuche nada. Aunque quitarme la capa no fue en vano, me sentí más libre de cómo me sentía antes, sentía el viento correr y escuchaba mejor como corría el agua del lago. 

Vi a un pájaro volar hacia el bosque prohibido, lo seguí con la mirada, se poso sobre una rama, algo se movió en el, supongo que el pájaro la abra hecho moverse. Luego de un rato observandolo, voló hacia el bosque. 

Comencé a pensar en quienes eran los mas guapos del colegio, algo que no era mi costumbre, pero que con el tiempo mis hormonas me habían obligado a hacerlo. Era difícil aceptarlo, pero mis amigos estaban bastante bien, habían cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez que los había visto, pero no se me ocurría nadie más. Quizá Neville, que aunque era un poco torpe, me caía muy bien y no estaba nada mal tampoco. Llevaba un buen rato pensando y no lograba formular la imagen de nadie más hasta que recordé el rostro de otro, él no era precisamente la persona que mas quería recordar, pero porque no?, De todas formas eran los mas guapos no los que podrían gustarme, y Malfoy no estaba nada mal, por algo sería que medio colegio anduviera babeandose trás el. 

El tiempo paso tan rápido y sin aviso que cuando mire el reloj para ver si ya era la hora en que debía regresar eran las dos un cuarto, me levante de un salto para irme cuando sentí un ruido entre los arbustos que estaban cerca, caminé hacia donde supuse que el ruido provino, pero no fui capas de ver nada. Pense que había sido obra de mi imaginación. Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la torre, deje la capa en su lugar y me fui rapidamente a mi pieza. Cuando llegue estaban todas dormidas, incluso unas roncaban, caminé lentamente hacia mi cama y me quede dormida al instante.  
  
Q tal! Como han estado, para todos los q hayan leido esto, GRAX!!!!!!. Opinen plis xq quiero + reviews. Le doi las grax a los dos reviews q me han llegado, aquí les repondo.  
  
Cot Malfoy: sin comentarios...  
  
Arwen: paciencia, paciencia querida, todo se descubrira pronto ( o quiza no tanto, jijijiji)  
  
Bueno, grax... y + REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. capitulo 4

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Perdónenme x haberme demorado tanto, pero ya no sabia como seguirla y estuvieron a punto de quedarse sin continuación si no es por mi salvadora y gran amiga amy de radcliffe... se lo debo too a ella y a mi imaginación, ya que sin ellas yo estaría perdida y este fic tb... bue, aquí les va:

Mi historia

Capitulo 4

Al día siguiente, no sabia porque pero me sentía extrañamente bien y ya tiempo que llevaba sin sentirme así. Baje como era mi costumbre, muy anciosa a tomar desayuno y como siempre Harry y Ron me esperaban. No me afectó demaciado, creo que incluso me agradó verlos ahí, sentía que no quería estar sola en todo el día y eso era bastante bueno ya que estaba segura de que no me llavarían la contraria. 

"Hola Herm" dijo Harry

"Hola Hermi" dijo Ron un tanto sonrojado por como me acaba de llamar

"Hola chicos" los salude bastante mas alegre que de costumbre. Ellos como era de esperarse se sorprendieron bastante por mi cambio de actitud, tanto que hasta Ron se olvido de lo rojo que estaba por unos momentos

"Por que estas tan animosa?" pregunto este en tono complacido

"No lo se, esta mañana me desperté sintiendome algo diferente que hizo que tuviera esta actitud" respondí yo esperanzada para que no me preguntaran mas cosas

"Que bien!, que tal si bajamos a comer?" dijo Harry 

"Si creo que tienes razón, muero de hambre" dijo Ron entrando a desesperarse

"Esa no es gran novedad Ron, siempre tienes hambre" y diciendo reímos hasta llegar al gran salón. Nos sentamos aun con algunas risitas y tomamos un gran desayuno. Al principio me sentía a gusto con ellos y reía por diferentes cosas, pero luego me comencé a sentir extraña, como si fuera observada nuevamente, al igual que la noche anterior... pero eso solo era un pensamiento frágil que luego trate de apartarlo de mi mente para poder seguir conversando con tranquilidad. Nos dirigimos a clase, mientras yo seguía con mi felicidad ahora un poco más insegura. 

Las siguientes clases se me volvieron eternas y por primera vez, lo único que quería era que terminaran. Esta noche volveré a salir, he descubierto que me hace bastante bien y me ayuda a relajarme.

Ya de noche me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala común esperando a que la sala se desocupara.

"Que haces ahí tan sola herm?" pregunto Ron sentándose junto a mí

"No tengo sueño así que miraba el crepitar de las llamas" mentí yo. La verdad era que en ese preciso instante estaba peleando con mis párpados para que se mantuvieran abiertos, pero lo disimulaba bien y al parecer lo estaba logrando

"Si quieres puedo acompañarte?" 

"No!, osea... no, no es necesario, ve a dormir... se te nota que estas muerto de sueño" dije yo disimulando un bostezo como una tos. 

"Bueno, si, tienes razón... mejor iré a dormir, no te quedes hasta tan tarde" y diciendo esto subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos. Yo espere unos minutos antes de subir también a su pieza. Al llegar, me acerque hacia el baúl de Harry y saque la capa invisible al igual que la otra vez. Rápidamente salí de la pieza y luego de la torre.

Cuando al fin estuve fuera de las puertas del colegio, me dirigí rápidamente al lago intentando no hacer ruido. Al llegar me recosté en un árbol que tenia una hermosa vista hacia este, me hacia tan feliz estar sola ahí sin nadie diciendome lo que debo o no hacer, me sentía libre, casi completamente libre con la excepción de dos cosas; uno era que no podía quitarme la capa invisible de encima, y la otra era que tenia la misma sensación que la otra noche, sentía que me vigilaban.

Solo una cosa mas, los agradecimientos y respuestas están al final del otro cap. ojalá lo hayan disfrutado (aunque lo dudo x q es super iper mini, x eso les pongo otro cap. +), cualquier opinión, acotación o comentario déjenme un review xfa, estoy solicitada de ideas, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra que pueda pasar en el fic, díganmela ya que las necesito porque el fic no esta escrito ni terminado (generalmente los subo cuando ya los terminé de escribir), x eso me demoro tanto en subir los cap., además estoy haciendo otros fics que no subo y tengo que terminar los que ya están arriba, si tb se les ocurre alguna idea para ponerle otro titulo tb escríbanmela (me carga esta titulo y pense en ponerle "Pasión y Venganza", pero no estoy segura, si se les ocurre una mejor idea mándenmela ), así que xfavor HELP!!!

Kisses Sabina Evans :P


	5. capitulo 5

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

****

Mi Historia

****

Capitulo 5:

Al día siguiente apenas podía levantarme, no paraba de bostezar y me sentía como si no hunbiera dormido nada. En realidad ni me acordaba la hora en que me había ido a dormir. Me levante como pude con la intencion de darme una duche fría. Baje rápidamente con Harry y Ron siguiendome a mis espadas.

"Hermione espera!" grito Harry tratando de alcanzarme

"Herm, alto" dijo Ron tomándome del brazo

"Te ves terrible, te sientes bien?" pregunto Harry alcanzándonos

"Hasta que hora te quedaste en pie?" pregunto Ron un tanto enojado

"Que importa hasta que hora me quede, no eres mi padre para estar exigiéndome nada" dije yo bastante enojada. Me di vuelta y seguí caminando hasta el gran salón rápidamente para que no me siguieran.

Estaba apunto de quedarme dormida mientras caminaba cuando choque con alguien y mis cosas cayeron desparramandose por el suelo. Me agache rápidamente sin mirar quien había sido el afortunado.

"Perdona" dije sin mirarlo "Fue mi culpa, iba un poco distraída" termine pero no recibí respuesta. Iba a levantarme para poder pedirle perdón a la cara y ver quien había sido cuando sentí un golpe

"Expelliarmus" Grito Ron ha mis espaldas

"No te vuelvas a acercar a ella Malfoy, nisiquiera lo intentes" dijo Harry con un tono entre miedo y furia. Yo simplemente mire a Malfoy tirado en el piso con uno de mis libros en la mano.

"Que se supone que están haciendo?" pregunte a Harry y Ron casi gritando

"Te protegemos de Malfoy, que otra cosa se supone?" dijo Ron como si fuera obvio

"Protegerme de que? O acaso que me fuera a pasar un libro que se me había caído al chocar YO con el es una agresión?" dije yo apunto de explotar "Y aun así, si sus intenciones fueran otras, se perfectamente como defenderme SOLA" dije yo sacándole mi libro a Malfoy que en esos momentos estaba tratando de levantarse y me fui a la clase que nos tocaba. Con todo eso me había quedado sin desayuno.

'_Cominezo a pensar que parecen mis guardaespaldas... como Crabe y Goile'_pense yo. Luego recordé el incidente con Malfoy, los gorilones no estaban con el, en realidad, los gorilones habían dejado de estar con el largo tiempo atrás.

Las clases fueron nuevamente eternas y más aun estando enojada con Harry y Ron. A la hora de almuerzo me senté sola o por lo menos eso sentía yo. Ya que Harry y Ron estaban junto a mi, pero hacían como si no estuviera, aunque yo sabia que estaban cerca mío para hacer a lo que ellos llaman protegerme. Luego de eso, durante la ultima clase que teníamos me llego un papel completamente arrugado

__

Lo sentimos.

No te molestes con nosotros

H y R

Me dio pena aunque estaba enojada con ellos, les mande una respuesta

__

No hay problema, solamente una cosa; que no se vuelva a repetir

Herm

Luego de eso continue poniendo atención a la clase un poco más tranquila. Ya era hora de la cena, así que salí junto a Harry y Ron y nos sentamos callados para comenzar a comer, pero había un ambiente bastante tenso, no sabría explicarlo.

Yo comía sin levantar la vista, pero cuando les dirigí una corta mirada a Ron y Harry me di cuenta de que ellos estaban muy concentrados mirando sus platos, pero sin ingerir bocado.

"Les sucede algo chicos?" pregunte yo dejando el plato a un lado

"No, nada... porque?" dijo Harry

"No han comido nada de lo que sirvieron y han estado mirando el plato como si fuera la primera vez que ven uno en su vida, eso es nada?"

"Es mi idea o las clases se están haciendo mas largas?" dijo Ron cambiando de tema

"Si no quieren decirme es cosa suya, pero después no me exijan explicaciones a mi" dije yo comenzando a disgustarme

"Es cierto, cada vez se hacen mas pesadas, parecen eternas, como si el tiempo pasara lentamente" dijo Harry sin ponerme atención

"Claro, cambien el tema, olvidaba que mi opinión no valía para ustedes" dije yo mas bajo y volviendo a mi plato

"Y, que fue lo que sucedió con Malfoy que te estaba molestando?" pregunto Ron

"Que fue lo que te dijo?" pregunto Harry

"No me dijo nada, o acaso tendría que haberlo hecho?" pregunte yo instintivamente

"No, no tendría porque haberte dicho nada, pero, que te hizo" Ron parecía más nervioso

"No me hizo nada" dije yo comenzando a perder la paciencia

"De verdad?" preguntó Harry aun inseguro

"No, fíjate que te estoy mintiendo, me dijo que me amaba, pero que se iba a casar con Snape y también me contó que quería que fuéramos a tomar el té con él y _'el que no debe ser nombrado'_hoy mas tarde, feliz? Es eso lo que querías escuchar Harry?" dije yo tratando de contener la risa

"Se quiere casar con Voldemort?" pregunto Harry al borde de la risa

"MALFOY TE AMA!!!!!!, LO MATARE!!!!" grito Ron. Nosotros lo miramos y nos lanzamos a reír mientras Ron nos miraba confundido

"Estaba siendo irónica Ron" dije en el momento en que se lanzaba contra nosotros.

Finalmente terminamos los tres tirados en el suelo riéndonos como locos luego de haber formado un gran escándalo

Nos dirigimos a la sala común para conversar un buen rato mas.

"Que les parece si nos vamos a acostar?" pregunto Ron un tanto soñoliento

"Es buena idea" dije yo haciendo un falso bostezo

"Bien, entonces, buenas noches" dijo Harry mientras subía con Ron hacia el cuarto de los chicos, yo hice parecer lo mismo, ya arriba en mi cuarto espere unos minutos antes de subir sigilosamente al cuarto de los chicos, saque la capa invisible de Harry y baje con ella en la mano. ya en la sala común nuevamente me dirigí al retrato, pero justo antes de ponérmela escuche a alguien hablar a mis espaldas

"Que haces Herm?" pregunto Harry desde uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea

"Yo... he...nada" dije yo tratando de esconder la capa en donde cupiera

"Entonces que haces con mi capa y así de abrigada?" pregunto parándose frente a mi

"Bueno... yo... iba a salir a dar una vuelta" dije yo lo cual era bastante cierto

"A estas horas? Y donde si se puede saber?"

"No, no se puede saber, voy a dar una vuelta y punto" dije yo. No pensaba decirle donde me dirigía, lo ultimo que quería era que me quitaran lo único de libertad que me quedaba

"Sabes que no debes andar sola, llamare a Ron" dijo tomándome del brazo

"No!, te lo prohibo, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera" dije tratando de soltarme de el. Subimos entre tirones y empujones hasta el cuarto de los chicos. Al llegar, Harry despertó a Ron y nos fuimos los tres a la sala común.

"Por que tanto alboroto Harry?, es tarde y tengo sueño" pregunto Ron refregándose los ojos

"Adivina que iba a hacer esta jovencita" dijo moviendo mi brazo que aun lo tenia tomado

"Que se yo! Anda al grano que me estoy quedando dormido" dijo Ron sentándose donde anteriormente se había encontrado Harry

"Tenia mi capa invisible y se dirigía fuera de la torre, no me quiso decir donde iba" dijo este mientras seguía moviéndome el brazo cada vez que hablaba

"Que! Que se supone que ibas a hacer a esta hora sola!, no será que..." dijo Ron pero corto la frase al instante formando asi un ambiente de tensión y suspenso mientras observaba a Harry un tanto asustado

"No lo se, no ha querido decir donde iba" dijo Harry también un tanto asustado

"Hacia donde ibas Hermione?" pregunto Ron, yo simplemente no entendía nada

"Que!?, que les importa, no les voy a decir" dije yo tratando de zafarme de Harry que me tenia tomada ahora de los dos brazos

"ACASO ESTABAS CON MALFOY!!" grito Ron desesperado, se le notaba que no quería saber la respuesta

"Con Malfoy?, que tiene que ver Malfoy con todo esto?" pregunte yo confundida

"Que?, Malfoy, o el no tiene nada que ver aquí, NADA" dijo Harry mirando con reproche a Ron

"Entonces no estaba con Malfoy" dijo Ron casi en un susurro mas para si mismo que para nosotros, no parecía ponerle atención a lo que Harry le había dicho

"Que esta ocurriendo aquí?, quiero que me digan en estos momentos que tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto, porque me sobreprotegen todo el día y están tan misteriosos, AHORA!!!" dije yo soltándome del brazo de Harry haciendo que se sentaran los dos en un sillón mientras yo esperaba parada una explicación

"No pasa nada Herm, no te preocupes" dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarme con una sonrisa fingida

"NO SOY UNA ESTUPIDA!!!!! HABLEN, YA!!!!!!!" dije yo con un grito que creo haber despertado a la mitad de la torre

"Bueno, eeeeeeeeh... nosotros solo... nosotros solo lo hacíamos por tu bien" dijo Harry

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" con eso estoy segura de haber despertado a todos los que quedaban aun durmiendo

"Esta bien, esta bien, solo cálmate y para de gritar por favor" dijo Harry apuntando hacia las escaleras de los chicos y chicas. Estaban llenas de gente de todos los cursos viendo que ocurría "A este ritmo despertaras a McGonagall"

Yo le dirigí un mirada de odio y el comenzó a hablar

"Veras, hace un tiempo atrás, nosotros le hicimos una broma a Malfoy bastante pesada…"

~Flash back~

(relatado por un narrador omnisciente)

"Estúpido Potter, no sabes con quien te metes" dijo Malfoy

"Ni tu tampoco" dijo Ron adelantándose

"Cállate Weasley, nadie ah pedido tu opinión"

"Aun así, tengo perfectamente claro con quien me estoy metiendo, con una basura" dijo Harry apuntándolo con su varita

"Me las pagaras Potter, tu y el pobretón Weasley, ya estan advertidos" dijo Malfoy sacando también su varita

"Y que harás?, correr llorando donde tu mami y decirle que te hicimos una nana? (El termino nana en esta situación es una forma que le dicen los niños pequeños chilenos a las heridas)" dijo Ron burlonamente

"Expelliarmus, te dije que mantuvieras las boca cerrada comadreja" dijo este en tono de superioridad

"Ron!" dijo Harry mientras corría donde se encontraba su amigo. Harry tomo firme su varita y apunto hacia Malfoy

"Que?, crees que voy vengarme, que esperas, lánzame ese hechizo, pero yo no me vengare así" dijo pero se detuvo mirando la cara de odio y confusión de Harry "Me vengare de ustedes ocupando a Granger, verán como luego de un tiempo los odiara" y diciendo esto se dirigió a su sala común

Harry estaba inmóvil repasando las ultimas palabras de Malfoy, tendrían que mantenerla vigilada si no querían que sucediera nada.

Por otro lado Malfoy se dirigía a paso rápido hacia la sala común Slytherin.

__

'En que se supone que estaba pensando? Podría haberle partida la cara al estúpido de Potter y no lo hice, en vez de eso digo una amenaza inservible y mas encima con la estúpida sangre sucia, que acaso no puedo parar de pensar en ella?... de todas las mujeres de Hogwarts que podría haber ocupado para amenazarlos tenia que haberla nombrado a ella, además, con eso solo lograre que la tengan más vigilada, idiota, idiota!'pensaba Malfoy llegando a la sala común

~Flash Out~

Bue... aquí tienen los caps, se que me demore muxo muxo, pero x eso les puse dos caps al tiro. Les ruego que me dejen ideas x q estoy super super necesitada, les voy a decir lo que necesito:

-ideas de cómo seguirla

-ideas de un titulo nuevo

-opiniones

-ideas para el final

se que es hareto, pero estoy necesitada, porfis, bue, me despido, pronto va el otro cap xq ya lo tengo listo

respuestas a los reviews

Nimph: me alegra q t gust Hermione como esta, ahora quiza te queden un poco mas claras las cosas, ojala te haya gustado

Paulina malfoy: aun no se cuando lo voy a terminar ya que nisiquiera se el final como dije antes ^^U jiji

KaroLokA-HeRMioNe dE MaLFoy: aquí va la continuacion entonces, ojala te haya gustado tanto como los otros caps, a mi tb me gusta la intriga ;D

Hermi: perdona, perdona, perdona x haberme demorado tanto, pero te juro que el prox cap va ah estar prontito puesto, ojala te guste

Esteffy: se que aun no pongo quien la estaba observando, pero creo que ahora se empiesa a cachar ma o menos quien es, o no?, ojala te des cuenta porq yo cacho que voy a decir como por el final quien era, en too caso, si c t ocurre como pueo seguirla y q diga quien era, escrbimelo

Grax, muxas grax x toos los reviews, ojala manden con ideas y q sea manden

kisses Sabina Evans :P


	6. prometido, aparece draco no recuerdo tit...

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Aquí esta la otra parte del fic...no me maten y las disculpas y porqués están abajo... agradecimiento especial a todos los que aun siguen este fic y ojalá no tengan esas ganas repentinas que le dan a uno de asesinar a alguien porque se demoro demasiado en seguir el fic... sean buenitos y mándenme reviews plis... aquí se los dejo...

"Osea que ustedes no me creen capas de defenderme sola?" dije yo respirando profundo para no volver a enojarme

"No, no es eso... solo que no nos gustaría que estuvieras en nuestra contra" dijo Harry

"Acaso eso es todo lo que les importa? Que yo este en su contra? Pense que les importaba mas que eso, pense que era una amiga para ustedes no un algo que necesiten" dije yo levantándome decepcionada

"No, no es eso lo que quisimos decir" dijo Ron que por fin se había incorporado

"Me quedo claro lo que querían decir" dije yo comenzando a alejarme

"Nos importas mucho Hermione, en serio" dijo Harry tratando de arreglar lo que había dicho

"Pense que les importaba que Malfoy quisiera hacerme algo, no que yo estuviera en su contra, pero me han demostrado que no vale la pena que este con ustedes, parece que no sirvo para nada mas que hacer sus tareas atrasadas y ayudarlos a estudiar" dije yo y salí corriendo hacia el lago.

Al llegar, fui al mismo árbol de ayer y me senté a llorar,

__

'Nunca pense que podrían llegar a tratarme como una cosa o pensar que lo soy, todo por una maldita amenaza del estúpido de Malfoy, lo odio, los odio!!'dije yo pensando en voz alta. Estaba llorando, los que creía mis amigos se habían burlado de mi, en mi propia cara y yo no sabia hacer otra cosa mas que llorar.

Pero no podría seguir el resto de mi vida llorando por alguien que no vale la pena, no, yo no soy así, soy una mujer inteligente, podré ingeniármelas sola,

Luego de este pequeño desahogo me dirigí nuevamente hacia la torre esta vez mas tranquila.

Al otro día, me levante rápidamente y me fui hacia el gran salón. Me sentí bastante mas libre ya que no había nadie esperándome en ninguna parte, pero de alguna forma, extrañaba todo eso _'Si simplemente Harry no me hubiera visto salir, nada de esto hubiera pasado y yo nunca me hubiera enterado de nada en estos mismos momentos estaríamos los tres desayunando felizmente'_penso, aunque sabia perfectamente que hace bastante tiempo que no estaban felices los tres juntos ya que siempre me molesto el hecho de que no me dejaran sola y ellos el que me escapara.

Me sente para poder comenzar mi desayuno cuando tuve una idea, les daría una lección. Comí lo mas rápido que pude, fui a buscar mis cosas a la torre y me dirigí rápidamente a la clase que nos tocaba. Aunque no tenia ninguna intención de llegar temprano, necesitaba ver si se encontraba ahí. La clase que nos tocaba era Transformaciones con McGonagall y los Slytherin. Al entrar me decepcioné bastante ya que no estaba, pero trate de animarme pensando en que podría hablar con el al final de la clase.

De a poco los alumnos fueron llegando hasta que la profesora llego y dio el comienzo de esta. Me la pase bastante distraída pensando en que le diría, a veces lo quedaba mirando como si quisiera saber la respuesta que a mi pregunta. Me pillo una o dos veces distraída mirándolo, lo mas seguro es que haya pensado que lo estaba mirando a él, lo cual sonaba logico, pero la verdad es que simplemente estaba mirando cualquier punto fijo que había resultado ser él, el único problema era que Harry y Ron también lo habían notado. La clase dio termino y el se paro rapidamente. Yo espere a que Harry y Ron no me estuvieran viendo y me levante para seguirlo, lo logre alcansar en un pasillo poco transitado.

"Malfoy!" dije yo intentando alcansarlo ya que caminaba bastante rapido. El paro en seco y voltio con su tipica cara de superioridad, lo que menos necesitaba ahora, que me trataran como una basura.

"Que quieres? dijo este alsando una seja

"Necesito tu ayuda" dije tratando de no escucharme, era patetico, yo pidiendole ayuda a un Malfoy, pero todo era por venganza

"Y tus guardaespaldas 'el niño que vivio Potter' y 'la comadreja Weasley'?" pregunto este mirando algo a mis espaldas

"Ellos... eso no te incumbe, me vas a ayudar si o no?" pregunte yo comensando a ponerme nerviosa

"Ven" dijo tomandome bruscamente del brazo y metiendome en una sala vacia

"Estupida Parkinson" dijo este en un susurro para si mismo

"Porque hiciste eso?" dije yo tratando de dicimular mi nerviosismo con un falso enojo

"Que quieres?" pregunto este volteandose

"Ya te lo dije, necesito tu ayuda" dije yo perdiendo la paciencia y cada vez mas nerviosa

"Y porque tendria yo que ayudarte?" pregunto este friamente

"Podemos hacer un trato, tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo" dije yo pensando en que me iba a hacer hacerle las tareas

"Y en que me podrias ayudar tu?" dijo este pensativo

"En lo que quieres siempre que pueda" dije yo pensando cosas asquerosas u horribles

"En lo que quiera..." dijo este como si estuviera pensando en voz alta

"En que estas peensando exactamente?" pregunte yo un poco insegura

"Esta bien, te ayudare, pero tendras que cumplir una condicion, no se si lo has notado, pero ultimamente no estoy con esos idiotas de Crabe y Goile" hizo un pequeño alto para ver que yo asentia "Bien, ahora solo me falta safarme de esa Parkinson para libre, tu me entiendes, a nadie le gusta estar siendo constantemente vigilado" dijo esto volteando a verme con una media sonrisa en los labios

"A que te refieres?" Pregunte yo insegura mientras sentia que mis piernas comensaban a temblar levemente

"Sabes a que me refiero, no es necesario mirarte demaciado para ver que Potter y Weasley no te quitan el ojo de encima"

"Entonces sabes de quien quiero vengarme?"

"Claro que lo se, es bastante… obvio"

"Bien, entonces es un trato?"

"Es un trato"

Sali rapidamente de la sala para dirigirme a la clase que nos tocaba.

Ahora si, sabina se encuentra escondida tras el fic, me perdonaran por haberme demorado tanto? Es que me fui de vaca y no pude escribir muxo, ademas que el teclado se me habia hechado a perder, pero ya se arreglo, luego tube problemas con el pc y me lo entregaron ayer... que mas quieren (es todo verdad), no me podian haber pasado mas cosas,,, les agradeceria que me dejaran ideas, pliss reviews!!!!! Y no me maten!!!

Kisses Sabina evans :P


	7. sorry, pero no podia subirlocap7

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Me sentía horrible, no podía creer que había caído tan bajo, yo! Y haciendo tratos con un Malfoy, tan desesperada no estaba, o si?, quizá las ganas de demostrarles que puedo subsistir sin su ayuda me llevaron a esos extremos, si que tenia que tener una sed de venganza para haber llegado a hacer eso. Pero lo que esta hecho, hecho esta y ya no hay nada que hacer, no soportaría a Malfoy burlándose de mi por el resto de mi vida.

Además, es que acaso era tan obvio?... no creo que se notara tanto, o si?... el dijo que no era necesario ser un experto para saber que no me quitaban el ojo de encima, era realmente cierto eso?. Por que me miraran tanto?, es obvio, desconfían de mi, creen que tengo tratos con Malfoy y que el me utiliza para sacarme información sobre ellos, no puedo creer que no se preocupen por nada mas que eso, Ah! Y obviamente también del Quiddich, porque desde que los conozco que no he escuchado otro tema de conversación además de problemas y Quiddich.

Ya era de noche y estas preguntas me habían estado dando vuelta durante todo el día junto con algunas otras. Estaba recostada en mi cama con algunos cuadernos desparramados de tareas incompletas. Había intentado hacer mis deberes, pero con tantas cosas en mi cabeza no logre avanzar demaciado. Que era exactamente lo que quería Malfoy que hiciera para 'ayudarlo' con la Foca Fofa?...

En esos momentos mis pensamientos se detuvieron en esa pregunta _'Que era lo que quería Malfoy que hiciera para ayudarlo con la foca fofa…' _sentí como se repetía como si tuviera eco.

Como podía haber sido tan tonta?, se me había olvidado preguntarle a Malfoy ese 'pequeño' detalle… pero no, no me iba a rebajar mas de lo que ya lo había hecho. Sea lo que sea que Malfoy quiera, irán primero mis condiciones.

El día se dio término con una breve lectura, ya que al no hablar con Harry ni Ron no tenía mucho más que hacer. Aunque mi cabeza no descansaba, se formulaban preguntas nuevas a cada segundo. Y para ser sincera, ninguna tenía que ver con lo que estaba 'leyendo' (N/A: yo cacho que poco más y tenia el libro al revés. Su cabecita se encontraba con nadie mas que Malfoy…jijiji^^). Todas estaban con lo que había dicho Malfoy.

__

'A que se referirá realmente?... creo que eso no lo averiguare hasta que hable con el… supongo que me lo explicara… espero'.

Con eso último subí a mi cuarto para poder estar sola. Me recosté tratando de no pensar en nada y caí dormida después de un rato.

Al día siguiente me desperté con una sonrisa. Me vestí y baje a la sala común. Mis ojos comenzaron a buscar a Harry y a Ron, pero para mala suerte mía, no los encontré. Fue ahí cuando recordé que me había peleado con ellos. Mi sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro instantaneamente mientras me dirigía al gran salón.

Me senté sola intentando no mirar a nadie. Estaba incomoda, sentía que algunas miradas furtivas se dirigían a mi junto con algunos comentarios como _'por que no esta con Potter y Weasley'_o _'el trío maravilla se esta desintegrando'_. Me sentía sola, aunque por otro lado, también me sentía libre, me podía parar cuando quisiera sin que nadie me preguntara _'Donde vas?'_.

Comí poco ya que andaba sin apetito. El comedor aun estaba lleno cuando me levante, pero no logre avanzar mucho ya que en esos momentos llego Malfoy con su particular cara malhumorada, claro que esta vez también venia seguida de una Parkinson. Lo compadecí mientras salía del gran salón cuando siento que alguien se me acerca y me toma la mano.

"Al fin te encuentro" escuche que decía Malfoy frío como siempre

"Ah?" yo estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de Malfoy al igual que Parkinson

"Que te estaba buscando" dijo este tomándome de la mano para que lo siguiera. Yo lo mire aun sin comprender mientras Parkinson me miraba con una cara de profundo odio y se acercaba lo suficiente hacia nosotros

"Es tu novia Draco?" dijo esta casi comiéndome con los ojos

"Eso" dijo Malfoy cambiándola por una mueca de satisfacción "Es algo que no te importa" dijo este con lo que logro que mas de una mirada se situara en nosotros, una yo muy choqueada y que la Parkinson al fin se fuera y bastante enojada (N/A: según mi humilde opinión, creo que estaba tan roja de furia, que podría haber frito huevos en su cara…jajajaja!). Yo mire a Malfoy aun sin comprender nada

"Se puede saber que esta pasando?" dije yo un tanto fuera de mi

"Sigueme el juego, luego te explico" dijo este en un susurro el cual lo escuche solo yo y justo a tiempo ya que en esos momentos se acercaban Harry y Ron

"Queríamos hablar contigo" se detuvieron unos momentos notando la presencia de Malfoy junto a mi y mas aun, notado que me tenia tomada de la mano "Pero veo que estas ocupada" termino Harry mirando con odio a Malfoy

"Suéltala Malfoy o te la haré soltar yo" dijo Ron un poco alterado (N/A: un poco? Jajajaja, seguro, yo diría que bastante mas que un poco)

"Y que tal si no quiere?" dijo Malfoy sin inmutarse

"Claro que quiere, como va a querer estar tomada de la mano de una cosa tan asquerosa como tu" dijo Ron apunto de lanzarse sobre Malfoy

"Mide tus palabras Weasley, no valla a ser que me estés confundiendo contigo" con esto Harry tuvo que sostenerlo para que no intentara agredir a Malfoy lo cual, aun seguía sin inmutar a este.

"Vamos Malfoy, quita tus sucias manos de Hermione" dijo Harry también tratando de aguantarse el darle un puñetazo a Malfoy

"Y que tal si YO no quisiera que quitara su mano?" al fin me había metido yo a la discusión ya que había estado casi todo el tiempo choqueada (aun). Mi pequeño comentario dejo a Harry y Ron como si les hubieran echado un balde de agua fria en las cabezas por lo cual yo hice una media sonrisa y tomando una posición superior como la de Malfoy.

"Tu estas loca" dijo Harry en un susurro con desconcierto

"Que le has hecho a Hermione?" dijo Ron aun sin poder creer lo que había escuchado recién

"A mi no me ha hecho nada, pregúntense primero ustedes que me hicieron a mi" con esto le dije un nos vemos a Malfoy luego de susurrarle un "debemos hablar" para luego retirarme no sin antes dirigir una mirada de odio hacia Harry y Ron y analizando el espectáculo que habíamos hecho.

Bueno, septimo capitulo, que tal?, a mi personalmente creo que estubo bastante bien… estoy haciendo mi maximo para que los personajes se mantengan "casi" tal cual… sin alteraciones (ni cursilerias, lo cual me cuesta bastante ya que soy unn cursi), ojala les haya gustado, aunque caepto de todo tipo de reviews… MANDEN REVIEWS PLISS!!!!!!!... compadézcanse de mi y por lo menos manden un review diciendo "lei", con eso me contento…gracias por los que manden y gracias por leerlo…bye

Kisses sabina Evans :P

(pronto zoe simitis)

maggie_felton: graaaaaaciaaaaaas!!! Me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic (y mas aun que lo sigas desde el principio)… lo del beso, no adelanto nada, pero puede que haya un beso por ahí… no aun. Tu pareja va en camino… dales tiempo. No te preocupes por pansy, ya pensare en algo (aunque seria mejor si ME DIERAS IDEAS!!!!), por lo de la tardanza, perdoname, es que no lo tenia listo y como entre a clase, estoy un poco sin tiempo, pero los caps (hasta ahora), estan listos hasta el nueve asi que no me demorarae muxo en seguirla…bueno chica, grax x todo… ojala te haya gustado,

Carolyna_silver: me alegra que no quieran matarme, jiji^^ (en too caso, me matan y no hay mas fic… jajajaja… ¬¬) QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAP!!! (gran alivio para mi!), en lo de la venganza… no es exactamente (en realidad, nisiquiera yo lo tengo claro…. Jiji^^)… pero vas por el camino correcto… espero q te guste este cap… y NECESITO SUGERENCIAS!!jiji^^…bueno, cuidate chica ;D


	8. al fin! capitulo 8

El día pasó sin mejores eventos descontando una que otra mirada de Ron y Harry. A la hora de almuerzo me llego una lechuza.

__

Te espero a las diez cerca del lago si es que aun quieres aclarar ciertos puntos del trato.

Yo dirigí una discreta mirada hacia la mesa Slytherin. Ví a Malfoy mirando hacia donde me encontraba yo con una media sonrisa, yo simplemente hice un leve movimiento de cabeza en asentimiento mientras volvía a mi comida, voltee para encontrarme con Harry y Ron junto a mi.

"Que tanto miras hacia la mesa Slytherin?" pregunto Ron bastante furioso

"Y por que se supone que tendría que responderte?" dije yo volteando hacia mi comida

"Que es eso que tienes en la mano?" pregunto Harry tratando de quitarme el papel aunque fui lo suficiente rápida como para que no lo agarrara

"Nada que te incumba" dije yo guardandolo rápidamente

"Que?, acaso son cartitas de amor con M… con Malfoy?" dijo Ron comenzando a ponerse mas rojo que su cabello

"Celoso?" pregunte yo riéndome para mis adentros

"Yo? No tendría porque estarlo… menos de Malfoy" dijo este en forma de retirada

"Vamos Harry, no perdamos mas el tiempo, esta no es la Hermione que nosotros conocemos" dijo con ademán de irse pero se lo impedí.

"Y ustedes tampoco son los buenos amigos Harry y Ron que creí conocer alguna vez" dije mirándolos con la mirada lo menos expresiva que pude aunque por dentro estaba que reventaba en llanto. Me levante del gran comedor y intente salir de ahí, pero Harry y Ron me siguieron hasta el pasillo

"Las cosas no son como tu las ves…" Dijo Ron un tanto sentido por mi reciente comentario

"Como son entonces?"

"La cosa es que ahora, para ti, nosotros no somos nada mas que tus antiguos amigos, ya que ahora nos has reemplazado por Malfoy" yo pare abruptamente

"Como puedes decir eso?" dije yo en lo que fue casi un susurro ya que mis voz fue interrumpida por otra

"Ten cuidado Weasley, mi nombre vale, no como el tuyo. Que no te lo vuelva a oír pronunciar, esta vez es gratis, pero la próxima no" dijo Malfoy tras de mi. Yo me voltee rápidamente para hacerle cara

"Esta discucion es entre ellos y yo, te agradecería que no te metieras" dije de una forma de pocos amigos

"Si Malfoy esfumate" dijo Ron recobrando su animo perdido

"Aun así, ya no importa, esta discusión esta terminada y no hay mas que hablar" dije saliendo de ahí para preparme para la siguiente clase

"Hermione, espera…" dijo Harry, pero yo hice como si no lo escuchara y seguí mi camino rápidamente

La cena paso lentamente entre miradas de Harry y Ron hacia mi, miradas mías hacia ellos y hacia Malfoy y miradas de alguna que otra persona hacia nosotros. Me levante para dirigirme hacia la torre Gryffindor y esperar hasta las diez de la noche. Me senté junto al fuego en unos sillones mientras veía como de a poco la gente iba entrando luego de la cena. El tiempo se me hizo eterno nuevamente, estaba apunto de quedarme dormida cuando mire el reloj, ya eran diez para las diez. Tome mi capa y salí rápidamente hacia los jardines del colegio. Al llegar ya eran las diez cinco. Me acerque al lago intentando ver a Malfoy en alguna parte hasta que vi a alguien sentado cerca del lago apoyado contra un árbol.

"Llegas tarde" dijo Malfoy sin voltear

"Cinco minutos no le hacen al a nadie" dije sentándome junto a el mientras tomaba una piedra y comenzaba a jugar con esta. Pasaron unos minutos cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos antes de que volviera a hablar

"Bien, a lo que vinimos… no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer así que, que no sabes?"

"Explícame a que exactamente te referías cuando hice el trato contigo?" dije lanzando la piedra hacia el lago

"Que quieres saber?" insistió este

"Que era lo que esperabas que hiciera para poder librarte de la Parkinson?" dije recogiendo otra piedra para volver a lanzarla. Lo medito unos momentos antes de responder

"Si tuvieras a la Parkinson todo el día detrás de ti sabrías lo que necesito" dijo tomando también una piedra y lanzándola

"Aun así no me respondes la pregunta" dije quitándole la piedra que iba a tirar

"Piensa lo que quieras" dijo este haciendo un ademán para irse

"Donde vas?"

"A mi pieza, tengo mejores cosas que hacer" dijo este volteándose mientras se alejaba

"Mejores cosas como que? Una Parkinson tras de ti el resto de lo que queda del día?" dije sarcásticamente

"Dormiré!" dijo este gritando desde lejos

"Si claro" dije yo esto ultimo para mis adentros mientras me levantaba también para dirigirme a mi pieza

Bueno…octavo capitulo y 'creo' que se acerca el final… tengo la historia media hecha, o por lo menos las ideas principales y el final… aunque si tienen ideas MANDEN!!!... las acepto con los brazos abiertos (aunque eso no asegura que las ponga), me encantaria que este fic fuera largo, asi que depende de si me dan ideas es de cuanto dure… y, gracias a las que lo han estado siguiendo siempre, aunque solo me hayan llegado 2 REVIEWS!, ojala podamos llegar que sea a los 5, aunque escriban solamente un "hola" para saber que lo leyeron… bueno, ojala les haya gustado, bye

Catrina Malfoy: Aquí esta el capitulo 8, ojala te guste…:D!

Duendezilla: dale dale, tranquilizate chica!, tus deseos son ordenes, aui esta el 8…y es mi record, me demore menos de lo que esperanba en subirlo. Eres malvada, no me caen tan mal Harry y Ron, pero entre nosotras, te prometo que no va a ser un final feliz para ellos, intentare que quiede bien…bueno, gracias por todo.

Jenny Anderson: bueno, aquí esta tui respuesta, exactamente nada… jiji^^… aunque hasta yo estoy celosa de ella… tienes mucha razon, media comunidad femenina enfadada con ella no es algo para estar felix y contenta. Bueno, el tiempo se me acaba y tengo que irme… me alegra mucho que la hayas pasado bien leyendo mi fic, cuidate.

Dedicado a amy de bloom

Kisses sabina Evans :P

(pronto zoe simitis)


	9. me odias?

Al otro día me desperté un tanto tarde ya que al llegar la otra noche no me pude dormir enseguida. Ya que estaba tarde me levante apresurada "lastima que ya no tenia a Harry y Ron para despertarme" pensé mientras salía de la habitación hacia el gran salón. Al llegar me fui acercando a mi mesa, pero fui interrumpida por una voz chillona y enojada

"Has visto a Draco?" pregunto la Parkinson con una mueca de asco

"Y porque se supone que tendría que saberlo YO?" pregunte entre enojada y extrañada

"Es tu novio no?" dijo esta mirando hacia otro lado ya que pareciese que lo que acababa de decir le afectaba bastante

"En realidad… yo…" pero fui interrumpida por otra voz masculina

"Buenos días… Gra-Hermione, necesito hablar contigo, si no estaban muy ocupadas?" dijo Malfoy tratando de disimular el disgusto y nerviosismo que le producía aquella situación

"En realidad, estábamos hablando sobre ti" dijo la Parkinson melosamente acercándose bastante a el

"Mhmhmh" dije yo haciendo notar que aun me encontraba ahí

"Nos vemos luego" dijo la Parkinson retirándose

"Y de que se suponía que querías hablar conmigo?" 

"De nada" dijo este dejándome sola nuevamente para irse a comer

"Como que de nada?" dije yo comenzando a disgustarme

"Simplemente venia a sacarte a Parkinson de encima"

"Desde cuando tan preocupado por mi?" pregunte yo con una media sonrisa lo que puso a Malfoy nervioso por unos segundos ya que luego volvió a su postura de siempre

"Desde nunca, estaba preocupado por que echaras a perder el plan… simplemente eso" dijo este algo incomodo

"Si claro…"

Con esto me dejo sola para ir a su mesa y yo al fin poder dirigirme a la mía y tomar mi desayuno. 

El resto del día fue bastante bueno, casi no vi ni a Harry, ni a Ron, ni a Malfoy y pase gran parte de mi tiempo libre en la biblioteca sin que nadie me molestara. La noche llego rápidamente por lo cual me dirigí a mi pieza para poder dormir. Me fui temprano ya que preferí llegar antes que mis compañeras de cuarto, no tenia ganas de comentar nada con ellas, simplemente quería estar tranquila. 

Al día siguiente (sábado) me desperté temprano, ya que como el día anterior me había dormido temprano. Baje a comer rogando no encontrarme a Malfoy ya que no tenía ni una gana de verle la cara. Al llegar intente pasar desapercibida, pero parece que no dio demasiado resultado, ya que como ahora me veían con Malfoy en vez de Harry y Ron, éramos los cuatro la ultima noticia dentro del colegio y como siempre, Harry y Ron eran las pobres victimas de los malvados Granger y Malfoy. El pensar en eso me revolvió el estomago de furia, por cual me levante al poco rato para poder escapar de las miradas de todos. Me senté sobre mi cama mientras esperaba que fuera tiempo de bajar a almorzar, aunque recién había terminado de desayunar. 'que será de mi cuando salga de aquí? Seguiré sin hablar con Harry y Ron? Quizá me valla lejos de aquí, a Egipto o a alguna parte de Asia como arqueóloga o en el departamento de investigaciones mágicas, supongo que eso será de mi mas adelante' pensaba yo mientras miraba el vacío.

"Chica, apúrate que vamos a llegar atrasadas" dijo pavarti entrando a la habitación "Ah, perdona Granger, no te había visto" me había empujado bruscamente

"Mira Pavarti, si tienes algún problema, dilo a la cara" ella simplemente se rió con esa risita idiota que tiene mientras susurraba un'perseguida' antes de irse

Me levante, tomé una capa y salí de la habitación 'a ver si ahora podría estar mas tranquila' pensé mientras bajaba las escaleras para poder salir del castillo.

Ya cerca del borde del bosque me senté a los pies del árbol, frente los arbustos. Repentinamente sentí alguien cerca mío, al otro lado del árbol.

"Que…? Malfoy…" dije casi con asco, como escupiendo esta ultima palabra

"Tanto me odias?"  dijo este mirando el vació mientras me acercaba junto a el

"Por que?"

"Parecías disgustada cuando dijiste mi nombre" dijo este con un tono indiferente

"No dije tu nombre" 

"Lo que sea" paro unos segundos mientras volvía la mirada al cielo "Cuanto me odias?"

"Yo?, eeeh… no lo se" dije mirando al vació

"Que no sabes? No sabes si me odias o cuanto me odias?" pregunto aun con su tono frío, pero esta vez pareciese que el no estuviera allí… era extraño

"Yo… no lo se, por que me preguntas eso?" 

"Me odias?" dijo omitiendo mi pregunta

"Yo… no estoy segura"

"Como no vas a estar segura si me odias o no?" 

"No lo se"

"Eso es un si"

"Eso es un 'no lo se'…."

Nos quedamos callados nuevamente, me molestaba ese silencio, era incomodo. Intente pensar en algo que decir, pero no me ocurrió nada. Quise irme, pero estaba bien a pesar del silencio.

"Entonces no me odias tanto como pensaba" dijo este levantándose

"Yo… supongo"

"Pero aun así me odias"  dijo este mirándome (ella aun sentada a los pies del árbol y el mirándola parado) 'por que se supone que me pongo tan nerviosa?' pensaba yo mientras pensaba en algo que responderle

"No te odio! Bien?!!" dije yo ya comenzando a tener un ataque a los nervios (N/A: que exagerada yo… jiji^^)

"Bien" dijo este yéndose

"Espera!" dije yo levantándome también, este se detuvo y se volteo extrañado "Yooooo…." 'por que me pongo tan nerviosa, por que me pongo tan nerviosa?' "Y tu me odias?" dije yo volviendo a tomar el control de mis nervios mientras ponía una semisonrisa

"Debería" dijo este volviendo a voltearse para seguir su camino

"Entonces no me odias?" dije intentando detenerlo

"Cree lo que quieras"  dijo volteándose nuevamente (N/A: como por milésima vez) para darme cara

"Bien…"

"Bien" dijo este quedándose parado donde estaba

Nos quedamos mirando hasta que cada uno volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes. Malfoy (que había mantenido la mirada fría TODO el tiempo) se volteo para irse y yo simplemente volví a sentarme para seguir disfrutando del paisaje.

Bueno…di lo mejor que pude (mentira, el capitulo esta asqueroso y juro que van a mejorar, aunque aun asi a mi me agrada), no me maten por la tardanza, porfis?...la estoy terminando y eso me ha tenido ocupadita, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones mando este capitulo y el prox lo intento mandar rapido…ahora respondo reviews:

Elizabeth_swann: que bien tu nick!! Supongo que es en honor a la película piratas del caribe… si la viste, te digo que amo su elenco y por sobre todo a johnny depp (del que intento construir una pagina web) aunque orlando bloom no se queda atrás…bueno aquí esta la continuación, ojala te guste…cuidate

ChIk-SoAd: me alegro que te haya gustado y que le veas futuro… aunque para serte sincera, no creo que pongo nada de lo que me hablas ya que no quiero subir censura… aunque igual podria considerarlo…jijiji^^U… bueno ojala disfrutes con este

arashi: aquí esta la continuación, ojala la disfrutes

lulis-potter: no soy fanatica de los d/h, pero aun asi me gustan, cuenta con que leere tu fic, claro que cuando se me de el tiempo ya que estoy un poco apretada…si quieres, me podrias recomendar algunas d/h ya que no conosco muchas, me he leido unas pocas pero tu pareces saber mas que yo…bueno, cuidate, chaus

besos y agradecimientos a todas, y manden reviews, sabina evans XP… 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*


	10. LEAN ESTO PLISS!

****

HOLIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

SIENTO QUE ESTO NO SEA UN CAPITULO, PERO LO MANDO PARA QUE SI MANDAN REVIEWS DEJEN EL MAIL PARA PODER MANDARLES UNO AVISANDOLES CUNADO SIGA...ESO ERA, BUENO, COMO BUENA CHILENA (ESTO VA PARA LOS QUE SON), LES DECEO UNAS FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS Y VIVA CHILE MIERDA!

CUIDENSE BESOS SABINA EVANS XP


	11. cartas misteriosas y dejen el mail!

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

La hora de almuerzo comenzó a acercarse por lo que me levante para dirigirme a la torre. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo me encontré con Harry y Ron, los cuales se detuvieron al ver que me encontraba sola.

"Hermione!" dijo Harry tratando de que me detuviera, pero yo hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado y seguí mi camino

"Hermione espera!, por favor escúchanos. Danos una oportunidad de explicar bien las cosas" dijo Ron, yo seguí mi camino cada vez acelerando mas el paso mientras mis uñas se iban enterrando cada vez mas en la palma de mi mano. Escuche pasos tras de mi, se iban acercando "Hermione, por favor" dijo Ron tomándome delicadamente de la muñeca

"No Ron, las cosas ya están mas que claras, así que no intentes seguir, no quiero escuchar mas" dije yo deteniéndome, incluso yo me impresione por lo cansada que se escuchaba mi voz

"Hermione, no entiendo por que reaccionaste así, no fue tan terrible lo que hicimos, incluso, lo hicimos por tu bien" dijo Harry poniéndome su mano un mi hombro

"Si ustedes creen que yo voy a perdonarlos y volveremos a ser felices para siempre, si eso es lo que ustedes esperan, entonces esperen sentados porque yo no los voy a perdonar así como así" dije soltándome

"Pero Herm… no hicimos nada malo, solo quisimos cuidarte, y mira como tu nos pagas, te vas corriendo a los brazos del que te protegíamos"

"Ustedes no me protegían por que les importara, quizás si, pero lo que mas les interesaba era el hecho de que yo estuviera contra ustedes"

"Claro que nos importaba eso, como no nos va a importar que nuestra mejor amiga este contra nosotros" dijo Harry. Estábamos comenzando a atraer la atención del resto de la gente, lo que me molesto bastante ya que siempre había odiado a los curiosos

"No de ese modo, lo que a ustedes les preocupo fue el hecho de no tendrían alguien que los sacara de los problemas en que se metían, que no tendrían alguien que les hiciera las tareas a ultima hora, no tendrían a alguien que los ayudara en los estudios, NO TENDRIAN A LA MAS INTELIGENTE DE VUESTRO LADO!" dije yo ya gritando y perdiendo el control

"Hermione, como puedes decir eso de nosotros?" dijo Harry cínicamente. Con ese ultimo comentario mi furia alcanzó su limite por lo cual repentinamente me vi calmada

"Cínicos!"     Grite Yo mientras corría hacia la torre.

Al llegar subí corriendo a mi habitación para arreglarme y bajar a almorzar. Al llegar me senté sola en una esquina de la mesa. Las lechuzas interrumpieron el comedor con el correo de todos los días. Lo extraño fue que una de las cartas iba dirigida a mí. Cayó sobre mi plato de comida. Lo saque mientras trataba de abrir el sobre sin remitente, lo único que decía eran unas pequeñas frases:

_Aunque intento sacar valor para decírtelo, no lo encuentro. Soy tu admirador secreto y aunque nunca sepas quien soy, quiero que sepas que me gustas._

Quien podría ser? Seguramente una broma de algún chistoso. 

Me levante perdiendo el apetito, pero antes de salir me tope con la foca fofa (Parkinson)

"Que es eso que te llego?"

"Que-Te-Importa?" dije yo tratando de evadirla para irme

"Es de… algún 'amante'?" dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'amante'

"Claro que no"

"Entonces es de Draco?"

"No te importa, déjame en paz Parkinson"

"Y te pone tan nerviosa que quiera saber quien es?" pregunto esta tratando de quitármela

"No me pone nerviosa que sepas de quien es, me molesta que haya gente tan impertinente como tu" dije ya caminando fuera del gran salón donde ya estábamos comenzando a hacer un espectáculo

"Que tanto escondes?"

"Lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía, ya te lo dije, no te incumbe"

"Entonces reconoces que estas engañando a Draco"  
  


"Yo no estoy engañando a nadie, déjame en paz"

"No saldrás bien de esto Sangre Sucia, el que se mete con Draco se mete conmigo"

"Lo que digas" dije yo al fin alejándome del lugar para poder estar nuevamente tranquila, ya bastante había tenido por hoy.

El resto del día me lo pase en la biblioteca leyendo "historia de magos famosos de la historia" y "Los orígenes de las familias existentes". Ya, al finalizar la tarde me fui a mi habitación, no sin antes pasar por las cocinas del colegio para sacar algo de lo que seria mi cena, ya que no tenía ganas de bajar junto con todos y sentarme sola.

"Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?" pregunto un elfo domestico acercándose a mi mientras entraba

"Claro, esta Dobby?"

"Me llamaba Sra.?"

"Hola Dobby"

"Oh!, usted es la amiga del gran Harry Potter, que puedo hacer por usted, Dobby estará encantado de ayudarla en lo que desee…"

"Gracias Dobby, puedes darme algo de comer, lo que pasa es que no me siento bien como para comer con todos y preferiría comer sola y tranquila en la torre"

"Claro! Enseguida le traigo algo para que lleve"

Al rato llego Dobby con otro elfo con dos platos cada uno y un baso de leche.

"Gracias Dobby, pero creo que no me lo llevare todo"

Tome lo que mas me gusto y me despedí de ellos mientras caminaba hacia la torre nuevamente. Al llegar, me senté junto al fuego a comer lo que seria una gran y rica cena. Estaba sola ya que todos estaban cenando, lo que agradecí bastante. Al terminar, me fui a mi pieza. Me llamo la atención otro papel que estaba sobre mi cama.

_No pude verte durante casi todo el día, te desapareciste lo que me hizo extrañarte bastante. Cuando te vi parecías cansada, que te ocurre?. Me gustaría que pudieras contestarme, pero no diré aun quien soy, quizás mas adelante me aventure a dejar mi nombre o alguna pista si es que te interesa saber.__ Ojala_ duermas bien,__

_                                      Te quiere_

_                                                    Anónimo_

La guarde entre mis cosas mientras me acostaba, quien seria? Seria real?, quien lo sabe. 

Me acosté pensando en eso hasta quedarme dormida completamente.

Bueno… y que les parecio?, quedaron metidos con lo de la carta, o no?... jajaja! Pero esos solo se sabra en el proximo capitulo…si! En el proximo capitulo o en el proximo proximo se descubrira quien era el de la carta… ojala lo uayan disfrutado, ahora les respondo reviews (los que me han hecho muy feliz!)

Anna15: siguiendo lo que tu me dijiste (y lo que me dijeron muchas), decidi subir el otro capitulo rapido (antes que se piedra el interes, jiji^^), asi que gracias por dejar tu mail, ya te deberia haber llegado…

Viena: bueno, aquí estoy (por primera vez) subiendo con difrencia de tres a cuatro dias el otro capitulo, me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado y ojala no hayas muerto en la espera… Viena?... Viena!... 

Alejandra: fuiste en la que mas me inspire para subir rapido este capitulo, creeme… aunque, solo pueda complacerte en una sola cosa ya que no voy a subir mas de un capitulo a la vez (por ahora)… creeme que se esta alargando mas de lo que yo pensaba que iba a durar, pero de verdad, eso me alegra mucho… ojala te guste este capitulo y sigas cuerda cuando lo leas… jajajaja!, bueno, a mi tambien me gusta como esta Draco y me gusta mas aun como se pone después (jijiji)… ya! Mejor no adelanto nada…

Mariapotter2002: me alegro de que te haya gustado!... la verdad es que cada vez se pone mejor (para serte sincera, odio el principio de este fic), yo estoy escribiendo el capitulo 17 ahora de este asi que si es que no me olvido, lo mas seguro es que me demore menos en sibirlos ahora (antes me demoraba como medio mes, jiji)…

Lucy: hola!... en realidad nuestra Hermione es un poquito rencorosa y decia que ellos la habian intentado alejar de Malfoy para protegerla, pero lo unico que les importaba era que si ella se disgustaba con ellos no tendrian a nadie que los ayudara con tareas, problemas, etc, comprendes?... ahora, eso no quire decir que sea completamente cierto, puede que de alguna forma tenga razon, pero igual sigue siendo su amiga… bueno, me alegra que te guste como estan Draco y Herm, en realidad a mi tambien me agrada que sean asi, jijiji… bueno, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo y lo mas seguro es que pronto suba el onceavo… porfis deja tu mail para poder avisarte cuando suba capitulos!

Anna15:  de nuevo! Jajajaja… me alegro que te haya gustado, por lo de mas Herm/Draco, todo a su tiempo… y no me incites a liberar mi parte cursi ya que he hecho muchos muchos esfuerzos por retenerla y poder transformar el fic en algo mas serio (al principio era tan cursi… puaj!)… bueno, creo que notaste mi opinión sobre lo cursi, es que yo lo soy bastante algunas veces y me ha costado bastante alejarlo de lo que escribo, lamentablemente tengo que vivir con ello asi que intento o reprimirlo o demosticarlo… jijiji^^U

Joyce Granger: holiiiiiiiii!... que bien, una compañera chilena!, bueno, entonces como regalo de fiestas patrias, subo rapido este capitulo… has dado en el punto!, me refiero a lo de Dumbledore ya que en realidad Harry y Ron le pidieron como favor a la dama gorda que no la dejara salir, pero lo de Dumbledore, eso solo lo dira el tiempo… en realidad, viene en los proximos capitulos, o por lo menos, recien se empieza a notar que hay algo raro, pero nuevamente estoy adelantando cosas!... ya, mejor me callo… Feliz 18 para ti tambien! Y dejame el mail para la proxima para poder avisarte con el proximo capitulo…

Hermione de Malfoy: gracias por decirme que no es un asco de fic… me alegra saber que opinas eso, por lo de que le falta movimiento, lo se, pero la cosa mejora mas adelante… creo que la mejor hora para escribir con inspiración es en la noche tipin 12 y 5 am, por lo menos a mi me viene a esa hora, lo cual no me hace nada feliz ya que muero de sueño… jijiji, bueno, ojala te guste este capitulo…

Ross Malfoy: bueno, aquí estoy subiendo el otro capitulo… ojala te haya gustado y haya cumplido la mision de dejarte metida con las cartas… te tendras que esperar al proximo capitulo para saberlo, jajajaja (risa diabolica). Bueno, creo que me vole… jiji^^U

BB: holitas!... donde sera que la habras leido?, en todo caso, mi idea es originariamente mia, ya que no le he copiado a nadie, si salio parecida a otra sera tan solo concidencia… bueno, me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado mi fic!, y por lo emocionante, no creo que te haya complacido, pero quizas mas adelante lo haga… jijiji

Si tienen alguna idea, por favor, es necesaria para el fic!

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado y le dedico este capitulo a amy de bloom por la gran ayuda brindada… si alguien quiere hacer alguna acotacion al fi, alguna idea o descontento o tan solo decir hola! O un persona x paso por aquí., les agradeceria que dejaran

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Se cuidan… besos sabina evans XP


	12. DEJEN EL MAIL!

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Al siguiente día, ya mas reposada (ya que se acostó temprano) me levante y baje para poder ducharme y bajar a desayunar. Al llegar casi no quedaba gente ya que era bastante tarde. Comí algo poco y me levante para poder disfrutar lo que quedaba de la mañana. 

Aunque me costara aceptarlo, me sentía realmente sola, me hacían falta Harry y Ron, además, digamos que Malfoy no era una gran compañía ya que lo veía casi nunca y las pocas veces que lo veía era por algún problema o enfrentamiento que tuviera, mas que nada, yo. Ese parecía ser, aun así, mi día de la suerte. El día estaba hermoso, me sentía con una extraña felicidad y con las energías renovadas lo que para mi era mas que suficiente. Me encamine hacia la gran puerta de roble para poder salir al jardín para tomar un poco de sol cuando comienzo a escuchar a la gente murmurar cerca mío. Se secreteaban mientras pasaba, intente seguir sin prestar atención, pero Parkinson me lo impidió.

"Y como se encuentra la libertina del colegio?" yo la mira con odio, para luego darle una bofetada "Que te pasa idiota?! Te molesta que te digan la verdad en tu cara?"

"No, lo que me molesta es que me confundan con gente como tu!. Vuelve a decirme eso y no te ira así de bien, te lo advierto, no sabes con quien te metes"

"A mi nadie me amenaza" dijo esta con una mueca de superioridad lo cual me hizo hervir la sangre. Salte para poder lanzarme sobre ella, pero me detuvieron antes de lograr acercarme evitando que le diera un buen golpe en esa cara de gorila que tiene. Hicieron lo mismo con esta, pero les costo un tanto mas detenerla. Yo me solté mientras intentaba pasar a empujones entre la gente.

Camine a la torre Gryffindor y dirigirme a mi habitación, necesitaba paz, lastima que no pudiera encontrarla fuera, el día estaba hermosos y yo me la iba a tener que pasar encerrada. Luego de haberme alejado bastante, disminuí el paso, no tenia ganas de estar de mal humor y aun estaba alegre.

Al llegar a la sala común, me senté sobre uno de los sillones cercanos a la ventana y observar el lago desde allí (N/A: siempre he pensado que las ventanas de la torre Gryffindor dan al lago). Sonreí, "nadie podría quitarme aquella sonrisa hoy día" dije mientras veía una lechuza acercarse a mi ventana, esta comenzó a picotear para que le abriera para luego posarse en mi hombro y extender su pata enseñándome una carta. La desate y luego observe como se alejaba (la lechuza).

_Buenos días_

_Ojalá hayas pasado una buena noche, nuevamente no he logrado verte, donde te metes todo el día? Eso es un misterio… solo espero que te encuentres bien._

_Lo he pensado bastante y quiero que nos juntemos, que te parece hoy en el lago  a las 10?._

_Te espero, ojalá no te defraude_

_                                               Te quiere_

_                                                            Anónimo_

Me quede unos momentos con la carta en la mano sin poder moverme mientras la releía impresionada. Al fin iba a saber quien era aquella misteriosa persona de las cartas, pero, quizás era tan solo una broma, debía tener cuidado cuando fuera y por sobre todo estar preparada.

Aun así la idea de que de verdad si fuera alguien no se me podía quitar de la cabeza. 

Guarde la carta en mi habitación para luego bajar a almorzar, ya estaba siendo la hora y prefería llegar temprano antes de que todo se llenara.

Al llegar me senté en uno de los bordes mas apartados de la mesa y comí rápidamente para salir luego de ahí, me cargaba la idea de comer sola y tener a todo el salón murmurando, quizás era un poco paranoica, pero por lo menos así me sentía al estar lejos de Harry y Ron.

Al terminar, salí rápidamente del salón y poder tomar algo de aire. Fui a buscar algo para leer a la biblioteca y poder sentarme bajo la sombra de un árbol a descansar. Ahí me mantuve toda la tarde, con los nervios molidos y mi estomago hecho un nudo, no había podido parar de pensar en la carta y el hecho de que iba a saber quien era me mantenía nerviosa.

La hora estaba cerca y yo no podía ingerir bocado. Me levanté de la mesa intranquila y camine un tanto distraída hacia la torre. Sentí que alguien me hablaba, pero no preste atención hasta que sentí que una mano me tomaba del brazo y me sacudía bruscamente.

"Qu-que? Que?!" pregunté un tanto molesta sin notar aun quien había sido

"Te estoy hablando y pasas por mi lado como si nada, que asco de modales te enseñaron tus padres Granger?" dijo un chico de mirada fría

"Te acepto cualquier cosa menos que insultes a MI familia Malfoy, además, no te escuché cuando me hablaste… sabes?, ni siquiera tengo porque estarte dando explicaciones" dije yo comenzando a caminar nuevamente 

"Aun no hemos terminado de conversar Gra-Hermione" dijo este cambiando abruptamente su tono de voz por una mas tenso. Yo me extrañe y mire a mis espaldas para encontrarme con la asquerosa cara de la Parkinson

"Claro, y… de que querías hablar… Dra-co" dije yo igual de incomoda y con ganas de salir corriendo y acabar con el trato hecho, pero no podía o mejor dicho no me atrevía 

"Creo que prefiero hablar en privado" 

"Privado?" pregunte rápidamente y un tanto sobresaltada

"Sí, que te parece si nos juntamos hoy? A las 11?" Desviando su vista hacia mis espaldas mientras una media sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro. Lo medite unos instantes, el hecho que me invitara él, hoy quitaba automáticamente la opción de que fuera él el de la broma

"Bien, entonces en el lago a las 11?" dije yo mientras escuchaba unos pasos acelerados junto con un grito, yo también sonreí

Cada uno siguió su camino. Al llegar sentí como mi estomago se retorció lo que me hizo recordar la carta. Eran las 930, faltaba todavía media hora. Me senté en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea a esperar mientras veía como uno a uno iban llegando los alumnos de la cena, entre ellos vi entrar a Harry solo, me extraño y desee que no se hubiesen peleado. Me recosté apoyando mi cabeza sobre una almohada, estaba apunto de dormirme cuando vi el reloj, las 950. 

Me levante de un salto y corrí escaleras abajo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Mientras me acercaba comencé a reprenderme por no haber traído nada para poder abrigarme, pero con el apuro lo había olvidado.

Al llegar a la gran puerta de roble, la abrí con cuidado y salí arrepintiéndome aun mas de no haber traído nada, corría algo de viento y la noche estaba helada a pesar de que el día había estado caluroso. Ya estaba cerca del lago, pero no lograba ver a nadie, me acerque un poco mas pero aun el lugar estaba vació, mire mi reloj, eran las 10:10 y aun no habían moros en la costa. Cansada de esperar comencé a alejarme cuando repentinamente siento que algo me tapa la boca…

Holi!, me alegro de que me estén llegando mas reviews y que les guste el fic… no tengo mucho que decir aparte de una disculpa por que había dicho que se sabría en este capitulo quien era el admirador secreto, pero bueno, juro que será en el próximo capitulo… jajajaja!, lo que pasa es que ya esta hecho, por eso lo se! jijiji^^… Yaps, mis neuronas no se encuentran en el mejor estado después de un día de clases por lo que deben disculparme si hablo puras incoherencias… aquí van las respuestas de los reviews: 

Hermione de Malfoy: Uuuuuu… excelente pregunta (ja!), pero eso, aun no lo sabras… jijiji^^… tendras que esperar bastante mas aun, ojala que sigas viva para entonces, no me gustaria que murieras antes de terminar el fic, jajajajaja, bueno, me encanta que te haya gustado y ojala te guste este tambien…

Teldencita de Malfoy: No os preocupeis, me encargare de avisarte siempre y cuando tu cuenta no este llena, jiji… bueno, que bien que te haya gustado, nos estamos viendo, cuidate…

Lucy: No hay problema, cada vez que tengas una duda, tan solo pregunta… quizas hay mas gente que tenga la misma, asi que descuida… gracias por subirme el animo, hago lo posible por seguirlo pronto pero las cosas se me complican!... tu entincedes no?

Alejandra: Jajajajaja! Me alegro que aun lo estes!... bueno, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, cuando subes de muchos el fic se hace corto…jiji, y esa no es exactamente mi idea, es decir, quiero todo lo contrario… me encanta leer tus reviews, de verdad que me levantan los animos para seguir escribiendo, espero que te mantengas igual de cuerda hasta el final del fic, eh?... jajaja, por lo del admirador secreto, espera hasta el proximo capitulo, jijiji, soy malvada…

Joyce Granger: Jajaja, creeme, eres la primera, mas adelante voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre eso y se van a comenzar a notar cosas extrañas… ya! Nuevamente estoy adelantando cosas, mejor me cayo… por lo demas, creeme, soy igual, no he perdido la cabeza aun por lo mismo, tengo una memoria asqueosa… jiji… que quieres que te diga?, mejor no te digo nada sobre el admirador para que te quedes con la duda y leas el siguiente capiitulo… soy malvada, bueno, oyep!, antes que me olvide, dejame la direccion de fictionpress para pasar por tu fic, creeme, me intresan las creaciones de gente loca, me considero una tambien… ahora sabes porque uno se urge tanto por que te dejen reviews, es la felicidad maxima de una autora en paginas webs!

BB: Que bueno que te guste lo de las cartas anonimas, creo que se me arranco un poco lo cursi que llevo dentro, pero bueno, un poco no le hace mal a nadie… jajaja… por lo de que lo habias leido en otra parte, no te preocupes, me importa saber que la idea es mia y que si otra persona escribio lo mismo fue simple concidencia… no me preocupo por algo que no hice, asi que, amor y paz y vive la vida (no tiene mucho que ver, pero ando como volada hoy asi que escribo incoherencias)

Ross Malfoy: Que bien! Me alegra saberlo!... no me mires asi que me da miedo… (sabina se arrincona en una esquina de su pieza)… me dan miedo las caras psicopatas, no vas a matarme, cierto?... bueno, pero no tengo porque tener miedo ya que no sabes quien es… jajajaja! (risa diabolica)… bueno… quizas te metite y se fue el capitulo rapido ya que no era corto, creeme… ojala te guste la continuación y pronto lo estare siguiendo…

Y OJALA HAYA CUMPLIDO MI MISION DE DEJARLOS A TODOS INTRIGADOS NUEVAMENTE, JAJAJAJA! (mas risas diabolicas)…

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

!!!

**Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS MAILS PARA PODER AVISARLES CUANDO SIGA!!**


	13. el admirador y una desilusion

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Para que recuerden mas o menos en lo que quedo el capitulo pasado, ahí les va el ultimo párrafo:

Al llegar a la gran puerta de roble, la abrí con cuidado y salí arrepintiéndome aun mas de haber traído nada, corría algo de viento y la noche estaba helada a pesar de que el día había estado caluroso. Ya estaba cerca del lago, pero no lograba ver a nadie, me acerque un poco mas pero aun el lugar estaba vació, mire mi reloj, eran las 10:10 y aun habían moros en la costa. Cansada de esperar comencé a alejarme cuando repentinamente siento que algo me tapa la boca…

Ya, ya, ahora les va la continuación… 

Siento que algo me tapa la boca, aunque no la veía. Comprendí rápidamente lo que estaba pasando.

"Harry o Ron, cualquiera que sea, quiero verles las caras" dije yo un tanto triste de que hubieran sido ellos mientras quitaba la mano de mi boca

Ron apareció de la nada con la capa en la mano y una sonrisa triste

"Te ves defraudada… esperabas que fuera otra persona?"

"Donde esta Harry?, Harry! Haaaaarryyyy!!!!" dije yo llamándolo un tanto molesta

"Shhhhh! Nos van a escuchar" dijo este tapándonos con la capa lo cual de alguna forma se lo agradecí ya que me quitaba un poco el frío

"Que es lo quieres?" dije yo en voz baja ya bastante cansada

"Por favor, quiero que me escuches y después de que haya terminado puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres puedes irte, pero escúchame"

"Bien"

"Lo que decían las cartas eran cierto, esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra pelea… tuuuuu… Tu me gustas desde hace bastante tiempo, pero nunca me había atrevido a decírtelo, la verdad es que Harry no tiene idea de que estoy aquí…" Dijo todo demasiado rápido por lo que me costo un tanto entenderle. Paro unos momentos esperando ver mi reacción, pero luego de ver que no era capas de articular palabra siguió hablando "Puedo entender que yo no te guste, en realidad me lo esperaba, así que no importa que no tengas que decir, esta bien, ahora si quieres…" dijo este levanto la capa con lo que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir el viento nuevamente "Puedes irte, yo ya dije lo que tenia que decirte y ahora me siento mejor" Yo me mantuve ahí, mirando el piso sin poder creerlo, el dejo la capa a un lado y sonrió tristemente "Lo supuse…" dijo este pero yo lo interrumpí

"Es verdad todo lo que me dijiste?"

"Claro que es verdad, porque te mentiría con algo así?" Dijo bastante nervioso mientras jugaba con las manos

"Yoooo… tu… tu no…"

"Esta bien así, creeme, no quiero escuchar lo que me quieres decir"

"Pero Ron, yo te quiero mucho, pero solo…" no alcancé a terminar la frase ya que este se paro de golpe enojado

"No.quiero.escucharlo, te dije que no quiero, no insistas!" su mirada se mantenía triste pero sus ojos también expresaban furia

"Eres mi amigo Ron! Que se supone que quieres que te diga!" dije yo desperada, nunca pensé en algo así

"No quiero que digas nada, acaso te cuesta tanto entenderlo! NO QUIERO QUE DIGAS NADA"

"Bien, entonces no tengo mas que hacer aquí, me voy" dije levantándome también, pero no puede avanzar ya que este me tomo del brazo deteniéndome

"No te vayas, no quise gritarte, pero tienes que entender que me cuesta trabajo todo esto… nunca te lo debería haber dicho" dijo bajando el volumen de su voz y dándome la espalda mientras miraba el cielo

"No digas eso, es mejor así" lo abrace con una sensación de tranquilidad que invadió todo mi cuerpo… hace tanto tiempo que no abrazaba a alguien de ese modo, ambos necesitábamos ese abrazo "Siempre voy a estar contigo, quizás no como a ti te gustaría, pero aun así como una amiga"

"Gracias" fue lo único que pudo decir. Permanecimos asi bastante tiempo hasta que nos separamos "No quiero que sigas peleada con nosotros, lo que hicimos fue una estupidez" pero lamentablemente soy una persona rencorosa y las cosas no las olvido tan rápido.

Permanecimos en silencio unos momentos, el esperando una respuesta y yo meditándolo todo, pero en el fondo, sabia que no podía aceptar volver a estar con ellos, le había dado mi palabra a Malfoy y debía cumplir aunque muriera de ganas por dejar todo de lado el orgullo superaba todo. 

Sonreí amargamente con lo que Ron comprendió enseguida

"Es por Malfoy cierto?"

"Dra-Malfoy? Que tiene que ver el aquí?"

"Mucho, te gusta no es cierto?" pregunto mientras veía que los celos lo estaban comenzando a segar

"Por que dices esas cosas, como me va a gustar Malfoy"

"Entonces te gusta"

"Claro que no"

"Entonces por que no puedes?"

"Yoooo… no puedo porque… eso no importa…"

"No?" dijo este mirando algo a mis espaldas, no alcance a girar para ver que era ya que sentí como unos brazos me rodearon la cintura mientras unos labios fríos rozaban mi cuello. Yo simplemente me congele, vi como la cara de Ron cambiaba abruptamente de tristeza a un odio profundo. Una sonrisa cargada de humillación apareció en su rostro "Bueno, veo que tenia razón al decir que nos cambiaste, pero lo que mas me produce lastima es que hayas caído tan bajo como para relacionarte con… con un Malfoy" hizo una pequeña mueca de asco "No te molesto mas ya que veo que  estas ocupada" dijo luego de voltearse para marcharse, pero para mi mala suerte Malfoy no pudo mantener la boca cerrada

"Que pasa Weasley? Celoso?" dijo este con una semi sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Viendo que Ron seguía su camino sin inmutarse siguió hablando "Te dan celos que tenga algo que tu nunca vas a tener?" pero Ron siguió hasta perderse de vista 

"Por que hiciste eso?" dije enfurecida

"Que no era eso lo que querías?" dijo alzando una ceja

"Yoooo…"

"Pensé que en eso consistía el trato, pero bueno, no te preocupes que ya no te va a molestar mas" asentí mientras aceptaba la idea de que ya no había vuelta atrás

"Entremos, hace frío aquí afuera" dije yo sacando sus brazos de mi cintura mientras me volteaba para poder caminar

"No es mi culpa que no hayas traído nada con que abrigarte, pero habíamos quedado de juntarnos ahora, así que no nos movemos de aquí" yo mire mi reloj maldiciéndolo, eran recién las 11

"Me lo estas pidiendo o es una orden?"

"Tómalo como quieras" dijo este acercándose al lago para que yo lo siguiera

Holi! Aquí estoy de nuevo… ojalá les haya gustado y después de tanto esperar… (tatatantatan!) ahora saben quien era el admirador secreto… ahora les agradecería que no mezclaran las cosas ya que este admirador secreto con el que le mandaba las cartas al principio son diferentes por ahora… no crean que me he olvidado de el… bueno, ojalá no los haya desilusionado mucho… se cuidan y aquí van las respuestas a sus reviews: 

£una: Gracias por el cumplido! Jajajaja! Entonces he cumplido mi mision de dejar que sea a un lector con la intriga, jajaja!... bueno, no dudes que te aviso cuando termine, te cuidas, chaus

Marcemagonagall: Jajajajajajaja… otra mas que la he logrado dejar con la curiosidad, pero tranquila que aquí esta todo… ojalá no te haya defraudado demaciado

Anna15: Calma, calma! Aquí esta el capitulo que esperabas… gracias por seguir el fic, de verdad eres un gran apoyo… bueno, ojalá te haya gustado y blabla

BB: Gracias, me alegro mucho que te guste el fic… tambien has seguido mi fic desde antes lo cual me anima a seguir… perdona por lo del mail, pero no me llego o simplemente no lo note, pero ahora si te tiene que haber llegado… ojalá te haya gustado, etc, etc…

Eternity: lose pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede… 6tu idea de dejar en ridicula a Harry y Ron no es mala, creo que voy a ver si puedo hacer algo asi en alguna parte del fic, por lo de que se den cuanta de lo que le han hecho, todo a su tiempo…

Sasami-chan/Azuka Kaiou: me elagro que les haya ustado, ya te mande el mail asi que ojala te haya llegado… aquí les va el proximo capitulo y ojala lo disfruten… y su pagina web esta buenisima…

Bueno, siento que cumpli mi mision de dejarlos con la intriga por lo que me siento realisada! Ojala les guste este y 

DEJEN REVIEWS! Y TAMBIEN EL MAIL!


	14. traicion dejen mail!

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Saben, me gusto eso de poner en que quedo el capitulo anterior, así que este va a empezar con lo que termino el otro, ok, vale, aquí va:

"Entremos, hace frío aquí afuera" dije yo sacando sus brazos de mi cintura mientras me volteaba para poder caminar

"No es mi culpa que no hayas traído nada con que abrigarte, pero habíamos quedado de juntarnos ahora así que no nos movemos de aquí" yo mire mi reloj maldiciéndolo, eran recién las 11

"Me lo estas pidiendo o es una orden?"

"Tómalo como quieras" dijo este acercándose al lago para que yo lo siguiera

"Y… de que querías hablar conmigo?"

"Realmente, de nada"

"Entonces…" pero este viendo lo que iba a decir, me interrumpió rápidamente

"Entonces te lo dije para que la fofa esa se fuera" se notaba como aburrido

"Y por que no dejas que me vaya entonces?" pregunte extrañada

"Porque no tengo ganas de volver a la torre, prefiero quedarme aquí…"

"Y?, que tengo que ver yo con eso?"

"No tengo ganas de estar solo" dijo sentándose mientras tiraba piedras al lago

"Me estas pidiendo que me quede contigo? Que te haga compañía?, eso no se ve todos los días" dije sentándome junto a el mientras lanzaba otra

"Si no quieres, entonces lárgate y déjame en paz Granger" dijo lanzando nuevamente una piedra con mas fuerza. Lo medite unos momentos, pero yo tampoco tenia ganas de volver a la torre así que, por raro que parezca, preferí quedarme y comencé a tirar piedras junto a el. Estuvimos así un largo rato, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que un fuerte corriente de frió me saco de los míos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Deje las piedras que tenia en las manos a un lado mientras flectaba las piernas y las abrazaba tratando así de mantener el calor y no morir congelada.

"Toma" dijo este ofreciéndome la capa que recién se acababa de quitar quedando así en una camisa bastante delgada

"Si la acepto morirás de frió tu, así que no veo la diferencia" dije un tanto extrañada pero a la vez agradecida

"Estoy acostumbrado" yo me puse su capa y me enrolle en ella. Apoye mi cabeza en mis rodillas cubiertas, pude sentir lo calida y suave que era, repentinamente sentí lo que supuse que seria el aroma de Malfoy, sonreí mientras me embriagaba con el. Mire a mi lado izquierdo y vi a Malfoy sentado, aun tirando piedras al lago, se veía concentrado y me sorprendió que seria lo que tanto pensaba, note que sus labios estaban un tanto morados y su piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal. Me reí para mis adentros, se me había olvidado lo terco que podría llegar a ser por no mostrar debilidad alguna.

Me acerque mas a el y lo rodeé con la capa para que pudiéramos compartirla, este ni se inmuto, tan solo se tapo un poco mas con esta y siguió tirando piedras. Verdaderamente no esperaba que me diera las gracias ni nada, más que eso esperaba que la rechazara, pero era mejor así. 

Sentí como el sueño repentinamente inundo mi cuerpo y la cabeza comenzó a pesarme. Lentamente apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de este hasta acurrucarme mas cerca de el. Este se levanto de improviso con una mirada confundida

"Creo que es mejor que entremos, se esta haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos clases" yo mire mi reloj, eran las 12:30, no podía creer que hubiéramos estado tanto tiempo. Con cuidado me levante y le devolví la capa. Caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada, ahí cada uno tomo su camino.

Al día siguiente desperté temprano, ya que mis compañeras de cuarto dormían aun. Me duche y luego baje a la sala común para leer algo hasta que fuera una hora prudente para salir a desayunar, cualquier cosa menos estar mas sola de lo que me siento. Espere un buen rato hasta que comencé a ver alumnos bajar, entonces decidí ir junto a Seamos y Dean. Aun así al llegar, preferí sentarme sola, quizás sea la costumbre, pero no me apetecía compañía en ese momento.

"Hola Hermione" se acerco Pavarti y Lavander a saludar

"Hola" dije yo desanimada

"Porque no estas con Harry y Ron?" pregunto Pavarti con voz maliciosa

"Están peleados?" esta vez fue Lavander la que hablo tampoco con muy buen tono

"Saben chicas, no tengo ganas de hablar, así que si me permiten, iré a buscar las cosas de la próxima clase" saque una tostada y me fui sin esperar respuesta, lo único que no quería era un interrogatorio en esos momentos.

No me había alejado mucho cuando me tope con Malfoy que para suerte mía venia con la foca fofa persiguiéndolo

"Hola" dijo este tratando de alejarla

"Hola" respondí yo cansada

"A ver Drakin, no dices que estas con esta, entonces por que no se saludan de beso?" dijo Parkinson acercándose

"Piérdete Parkinson" dije yo malhumorada

"Viste, yo sabia que era imposible que estuvieran juntos, a ti nunca te podría gustar un sangre sucia, no estoy en lo correcto Drakin?" sonrió esta abrasándolo lo que comenzó a producirme náuseas de lo melosa que podía llegar a ser. Este se la saco rápidamente de encima

"Mira Parkinson, primero; no tengo porque hacer lo que TU me digas, segundo; no vuelvas a abrazarme y tercero; quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista ahora y… y no quiero volver a saber que le has dicho sangre sucia" 

"Si me demuestran que están juntos, yo juro no abrazarte mas ni decirle sangre sucia" dijo esta haciendo un énfasis en las últimas palabras. Malfoy lo medito por unos momentos mientras yo desesperada pensaba en el hecho que tendría que besar a Malfoy, eso nunca estuvo incluido en el trato, pero para ser sinceros, nunca se acordó en consistiría exactamente.

"Bien" dijo este

"Bien?" dijo yo con una voz bastante nerviosa. Parkinson simplemente me miro con odio llena de celos mientras que Malfoy me jalaba hacia el con todas las intenciones de besarme. Yo asumí el hecho de que iba a tener que hacerlo y acerque también mis labios tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible. (N/A: como si sufriera tanto dándole un beso al mino mas mino de todos lo minos… jijiji^^)

Mi estomago comenzó a contraerse fuertemente haciendo que mis nervios se tensaran al sentir el roce de sus labios, pero por alguna razón ese beso no se llevo a cabo ya que fui empujada al suelo bruscamente (N/A: y si son fijados en los detalles y se preguntan "y que paso con la tostada?", conténtense con pensar que le cayo en la cara a la foca fofa y por eso no volvió a molestar y si no quieren pensar eso, invéntenle otro final a la "historia de una tostada"…jajaja… ya estoy diciendo puras incoherencias y estoy distrayendo al lector, mejor los dejos en paz/ si! Mejor cállate!/ ok, ok, ya me voy)

No sabia si estar agradecida o enojada con aquella persona que me había botado, lo único que se, es que eso se me borro al instante de la mente al ver a Ron parado en medio de mi y Malfoy hecho una furia.

"QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO CON MALFOY!!" grito este atrayendo la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el gran salón en esos momentos

"Yoooo…" 

"NUNCA PENSE QUE CAERIAS TAN BAJO GRANGER!"

"Ron…"

"NUNCA PENSE QUE PODRIAS SER TAN PERRA!" con esto me quede inmóvil. Vi como Malfoy le daba un puñetazo a Ron y caían al suelo mientras Harry intentaba separarlos, vi como cerraban un círculo alrededor de ellos dejándome fuera, pero aun así, no era capas de moverme. Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla. Me levante lentamente, observando como habían logrado separarlos y el círculo comenzaba a desvanecerse. Ron estaba dolido, pero aun así me miraba con odio, Harry ni si quiera se dio vuelta a verme, pero lo entendía, prefería ayudar a su amigo y Malfoy, bueno, a Malfoy le sangraba el labio y tenia un corte cerca del ojo, pero se fue del salón, seguramente hacia su torre. Ron no había salido muy bien parado ya que tenia un moretón en el ojo y en la mejilla, era notable la diferencia de fuerza entre el y Malfoy. 

Camine hacia la torre para ir a buscar mis cosas e ir a clases, pase a limpiarme la cara, pero al llegar a mi habitación no pude hacer otra cosa que recostarme sobre mi cama y llorar en silencio pensando en todos los errores que había cometido con mis amigos. Al mirar la hora me percate de que las clases habían empezado hace un buen rato así que preferí quedarme ahí sola. 

Bueno, esto fue creado en momentos de semi-depresión por lo que les pido que me perdonen si el final de este capitulo esta muy triste. Ojalá les haya gustado ya que fue mi gran record de lo que recuerdo ya que dura la módica suma de once paginas y mis capítulos duran tres o dos paginas y por como veo que va todo, creo que el final se esta acercando, no estoy completamente segura ya que tengo ganas de alargarla un poco mas, pero si no lo lograra, este fic no va a sobrepasar los 16 capítulos…jiji^^U…bueno, con eso me despido, bye 

Anna15: me alegro que te guste mi fic…por lo de prestarle algo para abrigarse, ahí esta tu respuesta, supongo que no era exactamente lo que esperabas, pero bueno…y si, a mi tambien me da pena Ron, pero tiene que aprender a controlar sus impulsos… jijiji^^

Marcemagonagal: jajajaja!... eh cumplido mi palabra y eh avisado cuando siguió, me siento orgullosa… que bien que te haya gustado y hare mi maximo por mantenerte contenta…

Maria-chan: a mi tb me gusta esta pareja… no es mi favorita, ademas, intento escribir de todas las parejas que pueda, me gusten o no, ese es mi gran sueño… viva chile!

BB: jaja!, creo que decepcione a mas de uno al no ser Draco, pero bueno, intento no ser TAN obvia, jiji^^… por lo de las primeras cartas… todo a su debido tiempo

Jenny Anderson: gracias :D… Por lo de Ron, simplemente tenia que pasar aunque me muera de pena tambien…

ChIk-SoAd: se te hizo corto el capi?, yo solo escribo hasta hartarme, supongo que andaba falta de inspiración… Ron es muy, como decirlo?, no lo veo tirandose encima de la Hermione para darle un beso, jiji^^… como sabes que son dos y no uno?... jiji^^… y como sabes que no son mas de dos?... jajajaja (risa malvada)… bueno, intento ahora hacerlos mas largos… lo que nose si incluye este capitulo, pero bueno… ojala lo hayas disfrutado y un beso, chaus

**Y acuerdense de dejar el mail!**

**Reviews!******


	15. el lago y dejen el mail!

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Camine hacia la torre para ir a buscar mis cosas e ir a clases, pase a limpiarme la cara, pero al llegar a mi habitación no pude hacer otra cosa que recostarme sobre mi cama y llorar en silencio pensando en todos los errores que había cometido con mis amigos. Al mirar la hora me percate de que las clases habían empezado hace un buen rato así que preferí quedarme ahí sola. 

Al llegar la hora de almorzar, decidí bajar por algo, pero lo que menos quería ver en ese momento era la cara de Harry o Ron. Camine lentamente por los pasillos rebosantes de alumnos, hasta llegar a la mesa. Me senté, pero no tenia apetito, intente comer algo, pero todo lo que ingería me producía asco. Me levante un poco mareada, no había comido nada desde la mañana así que supuse que era normal. Seguí caminando lentamente hasta salir del gran salón, la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas. Me detuve en un pasillo no muy concurrido para apoyarme en la pared, me sentía débil y cansada, camine con paso inseguro hacia la pared y extendí mi mano intentando tocarla, pero no la alcanzaba, en uno de mis intentos sentí como la pasaba a llevar, pero no tenia fuerza suficiente como para sostenerme en ella, comencé a ver todo negro así que cerré los ojos. Sentí unos brazos detenerme y perdí el conocimiento.

Desperté un tanto confundida. Los ojos me pesaban por lo que me costo un poco abrirlos. Al lograrlo pude notar que estaba tendida en una cama de sabanas blancas mientras Madame Pomfrey me traía una barra de chocolate

"Me alegro que haya despertado, nos llevamos un gran susto" yo me senté en la cama recibiendo el chocolate "Coma esto, la hará sentir mejor" le di las gracias y mordí un pedazo

"Que fue lo que paso?" ella sonrió con una mirada picara

"El joven Malfoy la trajo hasta aquí en brazos, debo decirle que se veía preocupado, pero luego de decirle que no había sido nada se retiro rápidamente" sonrió nuevamente. Este comentario me había dejado extrañada "También vinieron sus amigos Potter y Weasley, pero se fueron de inmediato" Esta me miro con dulzura antes de seguir hablándome. Me alegró saber que me habían visitado, pero mi mente estaba con un chico de cabellos platinados y ojos fríos "Srta. Granger me esta escuchando?" dijo esta acercándose preocupada "Se encuentra bien?"

"Claro, lo siento, es que me quede pensando en algo" aclare yo rápidamente

"Es mejor que se coma ese chocolate y se levante de una vez, ya va a ser la hora de la cena y le haría bien comer algo mas que lo que tiene en la mano" dijo esta mientras yo mordía otro trozo de mi chocolate "Niñas! ya no tienen respeto por los mayores…" dijo esta mientras se iba alejando bastante disgustada "Todas iguales. Se enamoran de un chico y luego andan el día en las nubes olvidándose del resto" este ultimo comentario hizo que casi escupiera el chocolate que tenia en la boca.

"Enamorada? Yo?... por favor" dije esto en un susurro "Además, tengo bastantes cosas en la mente como para mas encima estar pensando en estúpidos cuentos de hadas" dije malhumorada y con esto, me levante para poder vestirme y largarme de ahí lo antes posible ya ahora sí tenia un gran apetito. 

Al llegar al gran comedor un tanto desértico, me senté en una punta lo mas cerca de la entrada, comí bastante ya que tenia un hambre insaciable.

El salón poco a poco se fue llenando de alumnos cansados por las clases, de alguna forma agradecí el pequeño percance ya que me había librado del resto de las clases que me quedaban en la tarde. 

Comencé a sentirme incomoda, mire al otro extremo de la mesa y observe como Ron me tenia la mirada encima, sonreí nerviosa y volví nuevamente mi vista al plato. Seguía incomoda por lo que mire nuevamente para asegurarme si Ron aun me observaba, pero vi como este y Harry mantenían una conversación que por como se veían, parecía ser de Quiddich. Pero la sensación de que me observaban persistía. Pase despreocupadamente mi vista por el salón completo hasta toparme con unos fríos ojos grises. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, yo le hice una disimulada señal de saludo y este me contesto con un movimiento de cabeza. Baje instantáneamente la cabeza para volver a mirar fijamente mi plato al ver a Lavander y Parvati acercándose.

"Que miras tanto?" pregunto Parvati a un costado mío acosándome

"Mejor dicho, a QUIEN miras tanto?" aclaro Lavander a mi otro lado

"Y a ustedes quien las llamo?" 

"Solo preguntábamos, ya que a nosotras si nos importan Harry y Ron" dijo Parvati bastante enojada

"Ustedes no tienen idea de…" pero fui cortada por Lavander

"De que los cambiaste por otra persona? Claro que sabemos eso" 

"Láguense de aquí y déjenme en paz" dije yo haciéndoles un gesto con la mano para seguir observando mi plato

"Que no quieres reconocerlo?" pregunto Lavander

"Déjenla en paz" escuche tras de mi, me voltee con una mirada de gratitud pero esta fue borrada rápidamente con lo que dijo luego "No vale la pena discutir con ella, ya no vale nada para nosotros" dijo Ron para luego alejarse con Lavander, Parvati y Harry. 

Yo me sentí abandonada, sabia que era en gran parte mi culpa, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba aceptarlo. Sentí un odio hacia ellos a la vez lleno de lastima por mi misma. Me levante de la mesa casi corriendo para salir a los jardines, no quería saber nada de nadie, estaba harta de todos. Corrí por los pasillos hasta salir por la gran puerta de roble a lo que yo alguna vez sentí como mi libertad. 

Las lágrimas empezaban a correr nuevamente por mis mejillas mientras el viento chocaba contra mi cara. Hacia frió, pero eso ya no me importaba. Camine lentamente hacia las orillas del lago. Me quite los zapatos y me moje un poco los pies con aquella agua congelada lo que me hizo estremecer. Tuve una mejor idea, deje mis zapatos cerca de la orilla y subí a un pequeño cerro. Me acerque al borde para poder ver el lago desde más altura, repentinamente la idea de tirarme no sonaba tan loca. Observe el lago por unos momentos mientras sentía como si me llamara. Me quite la capa para quedar en unos pantalones y una delgada blusa. Camine unos pasos más. Mire por ultima vez el lago mientras mas lagrimas recorrían mi cara y me incline hacia delante, pero nuevamente sentí como unos brazos me tomaban bruscamente cayendo así a la tierra.

"Que se supone que estas haciendo?!!" grito un Slytherin desesperado

"Déjame en paz, que te importa a TI lo que YO  haga?" dije levantándome para encararlo

"Y que se supone que querías hacer, tirarte al lago y morir congelada?!" 

"Eso no te incumbe, creo que puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito que me andes salvando a cada rato!" dije yo ya fuera de mi

"No parece" dijo este bajando su tono de voz y dándome la espalda "Lamentablemente no tienes a tus amiguitos Potter cara rajada y a tu novio el pobretón Weasley para que te vengan a salvar, pero tienes razón, eso a mi no me importa, por lo tanto, tírate si eso es lo que tanto quieres" dijo para luego comenzar a alejarse. Yo camine a grandes zancadas hasta alcanzarlo y girarlo bruscamente del brazo

"MALFOY! QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE TE PASA?! TANTO TE CUESTA ENTENDER QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA Y TRANQUILA, QUE NUNCA DEBI HABER HECHO EL MALDITO TRATO CONTIGO Y QUE ESTOY HARTA DE TODO ESTO!" lo estaba zamarreando de los hombros

"Y CUAL SE SUPONE QUE ES TU SOLUCION? MATARTE?!, ESO NO TE AYUDARA A RESOLVER TUS PROBLEMAS GRANGER!" dijo este tomándome de las muñecas fuertemente lo que me causaba dolor

"SUELTAME! Me estas haciendo daño!" dije yo tratando de soltarme sin conseguirlo

"PARA QUE?! PARA QUE VAYAS Y TE MATES?, PUEDO SER MUY CRUEL, PERO NO DEJARIA QUE ALGUIEN MURIERA SI PUEDO EVITARLO" dijo soltándome las muñecas y poner sus manos en mis hombros con un poco mas de delicadeza 

"Y tu  crees que podría confiar en la palabra de un asqueroso Mortifago?" dije yo escupiendo cada palabra. Estaba fuera de mí, no tenía conciencia de lo que había dicho, lo único que quería era herir en lo más profundo a la persona que me había detenido 

"Tu no tienes idea" dijo soltándome mientras arrastraba las palabras

"De que? De que tu padre es un asqueroso Mortifago igual que su hijo, crees que no se lo que fue descubierto en quinto año, crees que no me acuerdo?" dije con una media sonrisa mientras arrastraba también las palabras, lo haría pagar caro cada uno de los insultos y cosas que me había hecho desde la primera vez que lo vi en la estación de tren

"NO TIENES NI LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! TU DEVERIAS SER FELIZ YA QUE PUEDES DECICIR TU DESTINO, PERO HAY OTROS QUE NO TIENEN ESA LIBERTAD Y TU EN CAMBIO INTENTAS QUITARTE LA VIDA… ENCUENTRAS ESO JUSTO?!! NO SABES CUANTO DARIA POR SER TU EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!" dijo este agarrándome de las muñecas nuevamente mientras me zamarreaba bruscamente. Recién había sido conciente de lo que había dicho y las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos cayendo por mis mejillas "Daría cualquier cosa por cambiar el futuro que me espera…" callo unos momentos mirándome con sus ojos penetrantes ahora inundados de furia "No tengo porque decirte estas cosas…" dijo para luego soltarse y volver al castillo

"Lo siento" dije yo con una voz casi inaudible, pero suficientemente alta como para que el escuchara. Este se volteo, aun estaba muy cerca mío "Yo no sabia…"

"Nadie lo sabe… pero si, tienes razón, quien va a creer en la palabra de un asqueroso Mortifago" 

"Yo no quise decir eso, yo solo estaba… estaba enojada con todo, con todos y…"

"Aun así no tenias derecho…"

"Si" lo interrumpí yo "Lo se, pero por eso te pido una disculpa, yo…" dude sobre lo que iba a decir unos segundos. Por que me ponía tan nerviosa "Eres lo mas cercano a un amigo y no tengo a nadie mas y si te enojas conmigo yo no podría…" no pude continuar, un millón de lagrimas resbalaron por mi cara mientras me sentaba en el suelo a llorar "Lo siento, de verdad" fue lo único que pude decir mientras intentaba calmarme. Sentí como se sentaba junto a mí en silencio. Yo me limpie las lágrimas y lo observe por un momento hasta que hablo

"No quiero enojarme contigo, creo que eres la única persona inteligente con la que puedo hablar" yo sonreí extendiéndole la mano

"Sin resentimientos?" este alcanzó mi mano

"Supongo" Nos quedamos un buen rato ahí hasta que dieron las doce y cada uno se fue a su lugar…

Bueno, y que tal?... ok, lo se, sigo un poco trágica pero seguramente son mis ánimos, jiji^^U… prometo que el próximo será menos depre, lo juro…ojalá les haya gustado y por como veo que va el fic, creo que si voy a lograr alargarlo… si eso a ustedes no les hace feliz, a mi si!!! (jiji)… es mi sueño tener un fic de 20 capítulos, aunque no creo que llegue a durar tanto, bueno, ahora me despido y porfa!

Laura Malfoy: Holi!, me alegro que te haya gustado y que te hayas acordado de haber dejado tu mail, haber si ahora puedo avisarte…jijiji^^… me haces sonrojar! Yo?! Dando consejos?!, :D…créeme, no dudare en leer tu fic y haber si te dejo alguna opinión…bueno, te cuidas…

Vanesa C: Grax! Me subes el autoestima (lo cual es bastante bueno ya que no lo he tenido muy alto este ultimo tiempo… jiji^^)… parece que te metiste, bueno, como buena autora y persona que soy subo este capitulo lo mas rápido que pudo ser posible… ojala lo disfrutes (me deja muy contenta eso de que te guste como esta Hermione aquí :D)

Lulis-Potter: Ojala que te haya funcionado lo que te dije… tu fic esta genial (ye te lo dije en un review :D)… como ves, lo estoy siguiendo para ser buenita, que bien que te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado

Laura Malfoy: Otra vez! Jajajaja… gracias por los reviews y, creeme, parece que aun estoy medi depre, pero me estoy recuperando, si descuentas mis problemas existenciales, pero no s nada grave, lo capitulo creo que son mas felices mas adelante…

Alejandra: jajajajaja! Que bien que alguien se haya acordado de la pobre tostada!... mandame tu versión (SI!)… jiji^^… no te preocupes, nunca es tarde para leer un fic y menos para mandar un review… bueno, desacuento el blabla y grax por todo

Clau: jajajajaja! Arriba Latinoamérica! (es mejor…)… "Latinoamérica es un pueblo al sur de estados unidos"  (cancion de los prisioneros)… grax bla

Jenny Anderson: jajajaja! No tan rapido, entre mas uno espera, mas ganas le dan de ver cuando pasa, pero bueno… no te preocupes, todo a su tiempo, ya veras que prontito te va un beso… haber si me acuerdo de ti cuando sea y te lo dedico…jiji^^

ChIk-SoAd: si lo se, se me paso un poco la mano con la del pobre Ron, pero necesitaba una ofenza y el estaba celoso asi que fue lo mejor que se me pudo acurrir… y ya veras lo que pasa mas adelante con Draco y Herms, le debe una… jiji, mejor me cayo…

Rachel: grax, me alegro muxo que te guste y blabla! ;)

Anna15: :D, me parece haberte dicho (no estoy segura si a ti) que lo iba a poner, asi que hay esta!, esa Foca fofa se va a llevar su merecido, lo prometo… esa @#$%! (censurado)… bueno, ojala te cuides

Y todos se cuiden (mejor asi, no?)… que esten bien y recuerden…

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

!!!


	16. despues dejo las contestaciones de revie...

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda.  
  
Esto fue lo del capitulo anterior:  
  
"No quiero enojarme contigo, creo que eres la única persona inteligente con la que puedo hablar" yo sonreí extendiéndole la mano  
  
"Sin resentimientos?" este alcanzó mi mano  
  
"Supongo" Nos quedamos un buen rato ahí hasta que dieron las doce y cada uno se fue a su lugar.  
  
Ahora doy comienzo (tatatataaaaan!!!) al capitulo quince de este fic.  
  
Al día siguiente me levante bastante mas reanimada. Me duche para luego ir a desayunar. Al llegar el salón estaba rebosante de estudiantes por todas partes que comían alegremente. El día se veía prometedor, por lo que decidí que haría todo lo posible por no arruinarlo. Comí a gusto mi desayuno para luego hacer la carrera matutina para no llegar tarde a clases.  
  
Saliendo de unas pesadas clases dobles de Transformaciones con McGonagall, me dirigí a buscar las cosas para mi próxima clase.  
  
Llegue temprano, no tenia ganas de ganarme un castigo.  
  
"Hoy veremos la poción." Snape ya había comenzado a hablar siendo que aun no llegaban algunos alumnos. "Quiero que anoten los ingredientes, el procedimiento lo pueden encontrar en la pagina 121 de su libro, comiencen ya" Este tomo asiento mientras escribía una carta a quien sabe quien. "Que tanto esta mirando Srta. Granger? Comience de una vez" Yo asentí de mala gana mientras abría mi libro para leer las instrucciones.  
  
Me levante para sacar algunos de los ingredientes que me faltaban y volví para empezar a trabajar. Luego de un rato, Snape comenzó a pasearse observando lo que llevábamos y quitándole puntos al que lo estuviera haciendo mal (Era Gryffindor/Ravenclaw la clase).  
  
"Antes del termino de la clase quiero las pociones listas y que las dejen en sus bancos, yo pasare viendo una a una si están bien hechas" Todos siguieron con su trabajo mientras Snape volvía a sentarse esta vez a leer. Observe la clase en general, repentinamente note que ni Ron ni Harry se habían aparecido por la clase, comencé a preocuparme, que les podría haber pasado.  
  
Cinco minutos antes de que la clase se diera a su fin Snape se levanto "Dejen sus calderos sobre sus bancos que voy a pasar inspeccionando" uno a uno les fue restando puntos, porque que le había faltado esto, que le había echado mas de lo otro, que era de otro color, que olía mal y mil cosas parecidas. Se acerco a mi puesto y observo con atención mi poción "Vamos a ver que tan astuta puedes llegar a ser Granger" observo aun mas de cerca mi poción y luego sonrió "Su poción esta mostaza" dijo aun sonriendo  
  
"Y que hay de malo con eso?"  
  
"Que debería estar amarilla"  
  
"En ninguna parte dice eso" dije yo sin poder creerlo  
  
"Pero yo se que debería estar amarilla, por lo tanto eso son diez puntos menos para Gryffindor" sonrió alejándose  
  
"Mi poción esta bien hecha profesor" dije yo sin poder creerlo. Maldito viejo, gusano asqueroso, todo por quitarle puntos a la casa  
  
"No me levante la voz Srta. Granger ni se haga la sabelotodo, yo soy el profesor aquí y se de que estoy hablando"  
  
"Mi poción esta bien hecha" insistí haciendo que Snape se volteara  
  
"Son cinco puntos menos por contestarle a un profesor, además, si esta tan segura, porque no lo comprobamos?" este miro con una malicia en los ojos a toda la clase "Algún voluntario que se ofrezca a probarlo?" todos lo miraban pero ninguno se ofreció "Ninguno?, que pena tendré que elegir yo." lo medito unos instantes hasta que apunto a Neville "Tu, ven aquí y prueba esta poción que como asegura la Srta. Granger, si la poción esta verdaderamente bien hecha, no le tendría que pasar nada mas que una de sus manos se vuelva invisible" la poción servia para volver cosas invisibles, pero se necesitaba una gran cantidad de ella para poder volver a una persona completa por eso le afectaría tan solo en una mano. Neville se acerco temblando, agarro un cucharón y saco un poco de la poción para luego voltearla en su boca. Todos mirábamos con atención a este para ver alguna reacción, pero no parecía haber surtido efecto. Repentinamente su mano comenzó a desaparecer, respire aliviada y vi como a Snape todavía no se le borraba su sonrisa lo que me pareció extraño. Repentinamente la mano de Neville volvió a aparecer poniéndose de un color anaranjado y le comenzaron a salir unas ampollas gigantes de color morado. Neville miraba con pánico su mano al igual que yo mientras Snape sonreía a gusto. La mano del pobre Neville se torno azul y comenzó a agrandarse mientras de algunas ampollas brotaba un líquido verde, era repugnante "Se encuentra satisfecha Srta. Granger?... Váyase a la enfermería Longhbotton y en cuanto a usted, quince puntos menos y un castigo después de clases, la quiero hoy a las 10 en mi despacho, ahora fuera todos!"  
  
Todos se apresuraron en salir y lamente haberle contestado ya que mi día lo había arruinado (N/A: y me salio verso sin esfuerzo). Camine hasta la torre para dejar mis cosas e ir a comer, intente reanimarme pensando en que no había sido tan terrible, solo le había puesto a Neville la mano de mil colores y del porte de un zapallo, se habían descontado 30 puntos gracias a mi y me había ganado un castigo, que podría ir peor después de eso? (N/A: soy un poquito exagerada. jiji).  
  
Al llegar, me serví un plato del cual no comí nada, verdaderamente andaba sin apetito este último tiempo. Comencé a revolver la comida mientras observaba las figuras que formaba, estuve un buen rato concentrada en eso hasta que algo me saco de mis pensamientos, Neville iba pasando justo detrás de mi con la mano vendada.  
  
"Neville" lo llame, este se volteo "Yoooo. quería disculparme por lo de pociones"  
  
"No te preocupes, fue tan solo mala suerte que me eligieran a mi"  
  
"No estas enojado, no?"  
  
"No te preocupes" dijo algo cortante para luego ir a sentarse junto a Seamus y Dean.  
  
Me levante desanimada a recorrer por los pasillos desérticos ya que todos se encontraban almorzando en ese instante.  
  
Mientras doblaba la esquina choque con alguien, lo que me saco rápidamente de mis pensamientos ya que fui a para al suelo  
  
"Lo siento" dije mientras me ofrecía una mano "Gracias" lo observe unos instantes  
  
"Que haces aquí, no deberías estar almorzando?"  
  
"Supongo que tengo lo mismo que tu, perdida de apetito" dijo este  
  
"Como sabes tu que no comí nada?" pregunte yo disgustada  
  
"Te vi, no es muy difícil notar que no te has estado alimentando bien este ultimo tiempo" dijo pasándome un pequeño emparedado "Lo había guardado por si me daba hambre, pero creo que te va a servir mas a ti que a mi"  
  
"Por que te preocupa tanto lo que pasa conmigo?" pregunte mientras le daba las gracias. Malfoy frunció el seño.  
  
"Que insinúas?"  
  
"Nada, solo curiosidad" dije yo mirando a alguien que se encontraba semi escondida observándonos, el no se había dado cuenta por lo que decidí cumplir mi parte del trato. Guarde el emparedado mientras me acercaba coquetamente un poco mas a este "Yoooo. quería agradecerte por lo de anoche, en realidad, por haber sido mi salvador todo el día de ayer" yo le sonreí, este me miro extrañado "Gracias por preocuparte por mi, hace tiempo que nadie lo hacia" esta vez la sonrisa fue sincera.  
  
Vi como la Parkinson no nos quitaba la vista de encima por lo que continué "Quizás nadie te lo haya dicho nunca pero vales mas de lo que pareces" este aun me miraba confundido, pero pareció entender cuando le hice un pequeño gesto apuntando a sus espaldas. Mire por ultima vez la cara de la Parkinson que aun creía pasar inadvertida para luego acercarme aun mas a Malfoy "Crees que alguna vez podamos ser amigos?' pregunte con nuestras caras casi chocando  
  
"Lo dudo" fue la respuesta fría de este antes de que me acercara para rozar levemente mis labios con los suyos. Este me agarro por la cintura acercándome mas a el y profundizando el beso, lo cual, no me lo esperaba. Sentí un escalofrió mientras en mi estomago revoloteaban miles de mariposas. Era extraño, pero se lo estaba respondiendo y la idea de apartarlo ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.  
  
Escuche como la Parkinson salía corriendo entre sollozos con lo que sonreí para mis adentros, al fin lo habíamos logrado, no creo que ahora se vuelva a acercar a Draco en un buen tiempo. un momento, Draco, desde cuando le digo Draco?. Yo rodee con mis brazos el cuello de este mientras sentía como su lengua entraba en mi boca.  
  
Repentinamente nos alejamos los dos juntos entre avergonzados y confundidos con lo que se produjo en incomodo silencio. Yo fui la primera en romperlo.  
  
"Por lo menos ya no te va a molestar mas" dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos y con la voz un tanto fría  
  
"Seguro ya se convenció" dijo este con la voz fría "Tu parte del trato esta cumplida" dijo luego para retirarse de ahí.  
  
Yo aun no era capas de reaccionar completamente, que era lo había pasado exactamente?... yo me había acercado a Malfoy con la idea de un roce de labios, pero terminamos en un beso.  
  
"Que esta pasando?" dije en voz alta antes de volver a caminar hacia la torre y preparar mis cosas para la clase siguiente.  
  
Bueno, ahí tienen algo que podría llamarse capitulo, encuentro que estaba fome, para serles sincera, no me gusto mucho (además no tengo idea de eso de describir un beso, se nota?). pero como se los prometí, el capitulo no esta tan depre como los dos últimos ;D, ojalá les haya gustado. se cuidan, bye  
  
Ryel: grax! En realidad te entiendo, muchas veces he escrito reviews muerta de sueño, uno no piensa, bueno, me conformo con que me hayas mandado uno diciendo que lo leiste y tu gusto, ;D  
  
Kelpie: jijijiji.hago lo posible por continuarlo rapido, pero tu sabes que uno tiene contratiempos a veces y no puedo mandarlo, porque de que la tengo escrita hasta noseque capitulo lo tengo, pero me quede sin pc y no podia mandarla, lo mande apenas pude.:D  
  
Isabella Black: jajajajaja! Que bien otra compañera chilena!, bueno, me alegro demacido que te haya sido gradable para la lectura (no me burlo, yo hablo aveces asi :D) y te haya gustado.  
  
Anna15: jajaja! Bueno, relajate!, calma calma.yo tambien la odio con mi ser junta a la cho chang esa (si no has leido el 5to hp o te da lata comprartelo, metete a www.harrymania.com.ar, ahi puedes leerlo en castellano), que bien te que haya gustado ;D  
  
Asil Black: jijiji.es que yo soy al reves, me carga leer todo junto, pero por ti voy a ver el hago el sacrificio de cambiar los otros capitulos que tengo escritos para no dejarlos tan separados (si es que no me da latita), bueno, cuidate  
  
Alejandra: puchis, yo queria saberla!.bueno, si prefieres manrtenerlo como informacion confidencial, lo entincedo (jajaja). Me hace feliz saber que te gusto (a mi tambien me gustan los puntos suspensivos.), tu crees que no quedo tan depre?, bueno, mejor. JAJAJAJAJA! Con que hablas sola! Tengo una compañera loca! Bienvenida al club! Jajajaja. yo soy igual y me pongo asi con los fics y todo, jiji.Oye! Tienes razon! Se me habia olvidado Harry!, como que lo aparte completamente, bueno, intentare incluirlo, pero ya vas a ver que hace su parte en el fic, ademas, una ves que no sea el principal no tiene nada de malo. ME ENCANTO TU REVIEW! Esta genial, definitivamente cumpliste tu objetivo, me subiste mucho los animos con este review! GRAX. y creeme, no estas perdiendo toque. te cuidas eh?  
  
ChIk_SoAd: hijos de pooh! Jajajajajaja! Nunca habia escuchado decir eso! Jajajajaja, si que me has hecho reir con tu review! Jajajaja. nose si ponerle o no, pero lo estoy pendsando, es que no me gusta escribirlo (eso quiere decir que si pongo, no va a estar descrito, va a ser de verdad muy mula, solo se va a cachar el hecho).  
  
Adri: :D, que bueno que te haya gustado lo que has leido del fic! De verdad me alegras. uuu, todo a su tiempo, las parejas se veran mas adelante y cuando digo mas es porque falta bastante segun creo aun.  
  
Jenny/Jade: Grax Grax! Que bueno que te gusto eso, no sabia si habia quedado bien o no, trate de hacerlo no muy cursi para no arrepentirme despues, jiji, bueno cuidate.  
  
Vanesa C: La verdad, cuando uno esta en algunas situaciones no piensa en si esta exagerando (me refiero al estar en el caso de Herm), te lo digo por experiencia, no muchos son muy concientes. se que on un poco crueles, sobre todo Ron, pero tu sabes que los celos matan, jajajaja. pero bueno, se que me quedo super depre pero espero que este lo haya recompensado. ;D  
  
Ross Malfoy: Aqui tienes algo de romance, pero es un poco complicado hacer mucho romance para mi, me demoro intentando que salga lo menos cursi posible, no me gustan los dracos cursis, :P. pero creeme que hice mi intento y mas adelante tambien ahi mas para tu deleite, no mucho, pero algo es algo.  
  
Jenny Anderson: yyyyyy. taratarantaran! El beso esperado por tantos al fin se ha dado!, jiji, se que no es la octava maravilla pero esta decente, necesite de mucha imaginacion y recuerdos para poder hacerlo no TAN malo, pero bueno, mejor dime tu como me quedo. ojala te haya gustado este  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS! Y ESPERO MAS PARA ESTE! ACUERDENSE DEL MAIL LOS QUE NO ME LO HAN DEJADO Y SE CUIDAN TODOS!.  
  
Besos sabina evans XP 


	17. la contestacion de los reviews esta en e...

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Bueno, y aquí les va el final de capitulo quince:

Yo aun no era capas de reaccionar completamente, que era lo había pasado exactamente?... yo me había acercado a Malfoy con la idea de un roce de labios, pero terminamos en un beso.

"Que esta pasando?" dije en voz alta antes de volver a caminar hacia la torre y preparar mis cosas para la clase siguiente.

¡Y aquí le doy la bienvenida al capitulo dieciséis! (tipa mas eufórica que yo):

El resto de las clases siguieron su curso normal hasta la hora de la cena.

"Tengo castigo con Snape! Lo había olvidado!" dije luego salir de ahí hacia la torre. Sabia de sobra que tenia tiempo suficiente para cenar y luego ir al castigo, pero no tenia muchas ganas de estar junto a todos sola, así que llegue a la sala común y me senté cerca del fuego para ver el crepitar de las llamas. 

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos cuando sentí algo helado, lo saque y pude observar el emparedado que me había entregado Malfoy antes de… mi estomago comenzó a comprimirse mientras sentía una extraña sensación, el recordarlo hizo aparecer una sonrisa en mis labios "Por favor Hermione, en que estas pensando" por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo lo había disfrutado, pero sabia que era una estupidez así que intente centrarme en otra cosa.  Lo desenvolví para luego morder un pedazo, sabia bien, además, tenia bastante hambre. 

Al terminarlo, me levante y observe el reloj (930), subí a mi habitación para dejar mis cosas y dirigirme a las mazmorras rápidamente, no quería darle el gusto a Snape de bajarme puntos por llegar atrasada.

Recorrí los largos pasillos hasta llegar a las mazmorras, hacia bastante frío y nuevamente había olvidado abrigarme. Baje hasta llegar a su oficina, iba a tocar cuando escuche que este hablaba con alguien. Agudice un poco mas mi oído y pude notar voces conocidas

"Como ha estado Harry?" pregunto lo que supuse que seria Lupin

"No lo se, falto a clases hoy" dijo Snape con una voz fría, era cierto, lo había olvidado, no había visto a Harry y Ron en ninguna clase

"Como que falto a clase? Y porque no nos avisaste?" pregunto arrastrando las palabras y bastante enojado Lupin

"No hubiera servido de nada" dijo Snape indiferente. Algo estaba pasando con Harry y yo no estaba con el.

"Que pasa Granger, nunca te enseñaron tus padres que escuchar detrás de las puertas es de mala educación?" sentí como alguien, mejor dicho Malfoy me lo susurraba al oído, yo me sobresalte y me di vuelta para encararlo

"Por una vez en tu vida, cierra esa bocota que esto es importante" dije mientras volvía a poner mi atención hacia aquella conversación

"Mira imbécil" se escucho el caer de una silla mientras se escuchaban movimientos nerviosos (N/A: se los aclaro, ya que Hermione no puede ver, yo les digo que pasa, Lupin tomo de la túnica a Snape) "Vas a tener que ayudar te guste o no…" pero fue interrumpido por otra voz

"Por favor señores, compórtense no quiero peleas ahora" la voz que había hablado pertenecía a Dumbledore lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal "Creo que esta conversación será terminada en otras circunstancias hasta que se encuentren mas tranquilos caballeros, ahora salgan de aquí que hay un caballero y una señorita esperando afuera por su castigo" sentí como me encogía, el sabia que yo había escuchado parte de la conversación. Me aleje de la puerta mientras esta comenzaba a abrirse. El primero en salir fue Lupin

"Hola" salude yo tímidamente, estaba un tanto rojo seguramente gracias a Snape (N/A: no me mal interpreten, me refería por la pelea). Este me miro

"Hola Hermione" fue todo lo que lo escuche decir antes de desaparecer rápidamente tras un pasillo. Luego salio Dumbledore

"No es bueno que ande escuchando tras las puertas Srta. Granger, el profesor lo esta esperando dentro y sentimos la tardanza" un brillo se vio en sus ojos mientras me sonreía con una sonrisa calida, yo simplemente asentí avergonzada y entre rápidamente al despacho de Snape que me estaba esperando

"Bien Srta. Granger, su castigo consistirá en limpiar la sala de trofeos, Filch la estará vigilando"  hizo una rápida señal para que me marchara "Y dígale al Sr. Malfoy que puede pasar" yo asentí y en cuanto Salí mire a este que se encontraba apoyado en la pared con su típica sonrisa

"Así que castigo ah?, la gran sabelotodo Granger se ha ganado un castigo, y porque seria si se puede saber?" dijo este arrastrando las silabas mientras disfrutaba observando mi cara

"Nada que te importe Malfoy, Snape te espera adentro así que será mejor que no lo hagas esperar si es que no quieres ganarte un castigo tu también" dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras sentía como penetraban en mi mirada, los aparte enseguida para escuchar su ultimo comentario antes de entrar

"Tu sabes que a mi nunca me haría eso" susurro para luego desaparecer tras la puerta, yo me quede parada. No podía odiarlo, odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con el, pero no a el. Borre rápidamente esos pensamientos de mi cabeza para ir a cumplir mi castigo.

Camine hacia la sala donde se encontraban los trofeos "Esta seria una noche muy larga" dije para mi misma y no sabia cuanta razón iba a tener

_Me da lata seguirla… podría dejarla hasta aquí, seria lo mejor ya que así podría tener mas capítulos, lo dejo o no?_

_Que opinan?... ok, eso se llama "tortura al lector" y también conocido como "alarguemos el capitulo"… sigan leyendo abajo, QUE HACEN LEYENDO ESTO!_

Al llegar, descubrí que no pasaría sola el castigo, si no que tendría que soportar todo el castigo a nada menos que Pansy Parkinson la 'foca fofa'. Ahora si me preguntaba que podría ir peor?. Camine hacia donde se encontraba Filch que me dirigió una mirada de furia

"Llega tarde" dijo sin siquiera mirarme "Comience por el final de la sala y será mejor que sea rápida ya que no tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo con ustedes, eso va para ti también niña" dijo mirando despreocupadamente hacia la Parkinson "Ay!, en los antiguos tiempo que diferentes eran los castigos, podíamos colgar a los niños de los dedos de los pies por la ventana y…" yo camine hacia el fondo de la sala mientras tomaba un paño y comenzaba a limpiar. 

Luego de un rato de un juego de miraditas de odio con la Parkinson y el mover el paño como si limpiáramos, Filch se aclaro la garganta como queriendo llamar nuestra atención, ambas mantuvimos nuestra atención en el trabajo sin siquiera voltear

"Ya que se empeñan en demorar, las dejare unos momentos, la Sra. Norris se quedara para vigilarlas" y luego de terminar salio rápidamente de la sala. 

Ambas miramos hacia la entrada donde se encontraba sentada muy rígida la maldita gata. Yo seguí en lo mío. Sentí como la Parkinson se me acercaba, pero no me moleste en voltear

"Así que te crees muy astuta, eh Granger?" dijo esta empujándome bruscamente haciendo que mis rodillas chocaran contra el frió suelo. Yo me levante sin inmutarme lo que la hizo enfurecer mas aun "Te crees muy astuta sabelotodo, no se que ve Draco en ti, no eres mas que una sangre sucia, pero yo se que esta tan solo jugando contigo, que mas podría hacer con alguien como tu?" dijo escupiendo las palabras, sentí la sangre hervir, había dado en el punto.

"Celosa? Sabes perfectamente lo que vio en mi Parkinson, pero ya que no te queda claro… vio todo lo que nunca podría haber visto en ti" dije mientras saboreaba la cara de perro rabioso que tenia "Y no vuelvas a llamarme sangre sucia" con esto lo di por finalizado y seguí limpiando copas

"Y si no que? Que vas a hacer? Morderme?, no! No quiero contagiarme y volverme una SANGRE SUCIA como TU" dijo marcando las ultimas palabras

"Te crees muy listilla. Eh Parkinson?" dije levantándome para encararla "Bien, que te parece una apuesta?" la observe unos momentos esperando alguna respuesta

"No me rebajaría a hacer una apuesta contigo Granger" dijo esta haciendo parecer indiferente, pero en sus ojos se notaban los deseos incontenibles de la curiosidad

"Bien, si no te sientes capacitada para enfrentarte conmigo lo puedo entender, créeme, suponía que lo rechazarías" dije mientras veía su reacción "Soy demasiado para ti" le susurre, esta me miro enfurecida

"En que consiste?" yo hice una media sonrisa

"Que te parece apostar a tu amado Draco?" dije mientras a esta le cambiaba la expresión desafiante por una insegura "Miedo a perder?" pregunte fastidiándola aun mas, oh! como disfrutaba todo esto.

"Miedo? Por favor… el miedo lo tendrás tu luego de verte derrotada" sonrió esta no muy convencida

"Bien, estas son las reglas, la que gana se queda con el y la otra le tendrá que dejar el camino libre…" pare unos momentos para disfrutar con su cara, todo esto era una tortura para ella "Y…" agregue yo deteniéndome nuevamente para tensar aun mas el ambiente "El plazo será hasta la fiesta de Halloween, lo que es lo mismo que en una semana" dije esperando una respuesta. 

El silencio se comenzaba a volver eterno por lo que decidí quebrarlo "Aceptas o no Parkinson, no tengo toda la noche y quiero alcanzar a terminar esto antes de Navidad" dije ya un poco mas molesta

"Bieeen…" dijo bastante insegura, pero rápidamente retomo la personalidad digna de una Slytherin "Es un trato" dijo esta y antes de irse susurro "Date por vencida, no tienes oportunidad" para luego volver a su trabajo. Ya veríamos quien seria la triunfadora. Sonreí mientras volvía a mi trabajo también.

Tenia mas que claro que con esto acababa de arruinar lo que habíamos logrado con Malfoy sobre el trato, pero por otro lado, luego de la fiesta lo dejaría en paz para siempre así que no había tanto problema. 

El recordar el pequeño incidente con el hizo que sintiera unas mil mariposas revolotearse en mi estomago, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fueran mariposas, mas bien parecían todo un arsenal de bichos atacando. Respire hondo y intente concentrarme en lo que hacia para lograr salir lo antes posible de ahí.

"Y como se han portado estos críos, eh querida?" se había escuchado la voz de Filch mientras acariciaba a su gata "No han avanzado nada!" maldijo mas para si mismo que para nosotras "Hablare con Dumbledore, esto no puede continuar así, yo…" nuevamente se escuchaba como Filch se alejaba del salón. 

Era cerca pasado la media noche y Filch aun no había vuelto. Yo estaba terminando, por lo que intente apurar el paso. Al rato, ya exhausta, me levante mientras dejaba las cosas en su lugar, al fin la pesadilla había acabado. 

Comencé a caminar hacia la torre no sin mirar por última vez a la Parkinson con una media sonrisa y una mirada de pronta victoria por lo que la vi temblar para luego voltearse y seguir en lo suyo. No había dado ni diez pasos cuando escucho una voz tras de mi

"Donde cree que va?" Filch había vuelto después de su larga desaparición

"Ya termine mi parte del castigo por lo que me dirigía a mi torre" dije no muy segura. Este me indico que lo siguiera por lo que tuve que voltear y volver a la condenada sala. Observo detalladamente mi trabajo y luego de mala gana me indico que desapareciera de su vista. Camine rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la torre. 

Al llegar observe el retrato y vi, para mi mala suerte, como la Sra. Gorda dormía. Iba a despertarla cuando vi una sombra reflejada en la pared frente a mí pasar rápidamente, yo voltee un tanto asustada, pero no logre ver nada. Una extraña niebla comenzó a aparecer, el ambiente se tornó pesado y los ojos comenzaron a pesarme, las rodillas me temblaban y sentí como lentamente me sentía mas pesada…

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, no estaba muy segura de donde estaba, realmente no estaba muy segura de nada, ni de que había pasado, ni donde estaba, ni con quien estaba. Mire hacia los lados, estaba en la sala común lo que me tranquilizo bastante. Los volví a cerrar y respire profundo para luego incorporarme completamente. 

"Hasta que despiertas" escuche una voz tras de mi. No fue necesario voltearme para saber quien era

"Que fue lo que ocurrió?" pregunte aun algo confundida (N/A: y quien no!)

"Pensé que tu lo sabrías, yo tan solo iba a entrar por el retrato y te encontré ahí tirada inconsciente y por muy peleada que estuvieras con mi hermano y todo eso, no te podía dejar ahí" dijo una pelirroja muy confundida

"Gracias, yoooo… de verdad no tengo idea que es lo que esta ocurriendo…" ambas miramos el fuego como si estuviera poseído. Un silencio bastante incomodo se apodero del lugar por lo que decidí hacer algo de conversación, además, tenia una duda me había estado vueltas hace un buen rato "Que sucede con Ron y Harry? No quisiera entrometerme en lo que no me importa, pero no puedo negar que me preocupo" 

"Es normal, por muy fuerte que haya sido su pelea, llevan seis años de amistad" callo unos momentos "Aun así no creo ser de gran ayuda ya que no me han querido decir que es lo que esta ocurriendo, lo único que consigo que me digan es 'todo a su tiempo' o 'cuando sea inevitable, no queremos preocuparte mas de lo necesario'…" yo le sonreí 

"Y tu estas enojada conmigo?" pregunte esperanzada de que alguien en toda esta casa no me odiara

"No te preocupes, ellos son unos rencorosos, ya veras como se les pasa pronto, lo que es yo, no estoy de ningún lado, pero no te odio" 

"Ojalá tengas razón" clavamos nuevamente nuestras miradas en el fuego mientras crepitaba. 

Decidí que lo mejor seria cambiar el tema por algo mas agradable "Y… que haces tu despierta a estas horas?" pregunte yo sonriendo, a esta se le coloraron las mejillas con un fuerte color rojo característico de los Weasley. Sonrió nerviosa

"Prometes no decirle a nadie?" dijo esta insegura

"Por favor, a quien quieres que se lo diga, a Malfoy?" ambas reímos ante este comentario

"Bien, es que… había quedado con Seamus en el lago y bueno… tu sabes" ambas sonreímos. Conversamos unos minutos más antes de ir a dormir.

Que habrá sido la sombra que nuestra querida protagonista vio? Porque se habrá desmayado? De que discutían Lupin, Dumby y Snapy-pooh? Que estará ocurriendo con Harry?... esa y otras preguntas mas serán reveladas en los próximos capítulos de… Dulce Venganza (jajajajajaja! Risa malvada)… ¬¬, creo que esto no es lo mío…

Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro… como había previsto mi ojo interior (A lo Trelawney) este fic ha tomado un rumbo desconocido, ahora temo por el futuro amenazado de nuestros personajes… nadie sabe lo que pasara, a excepción de yo (jajajajajaja! Mas risas diabólicas)… 

Ya ok, digamos que no es mi mejor día, que digo, son las 3:17 am, solo yo puedo estar escribiendo en vez de estar en las manos de Morfeo… a cualquiera se le suelta un tornillo a esa hora, es comprensible, ok?... bueno, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, pienso que se pone interesante…jijiji^^U… algunas cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante en la vida de mis (N/A: mis?, sigue soñando, aunque, todos tienen derecho, así que, porque no?) personajes (N/A: ALGUNAS cosas?, creo que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que va a pasar ya que ninguna de las cosas que pasaron en este capitulo estaban previstas, fue idea de mis dedos que escriben lo que quieren no mía… cualquier descontento con el capitulo, les alegan a ellos en el review… ya estoy escribiendo incoherencias, el sueño afecta mi única neurona despierta… pobre debe descansarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (sabina se durmió sobre el teclado) rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ya! Desperté (a medias)… alcanzo a despedirme antes de rodar por los suelos dormida de nuevo… se cuidan, ok?... chaus


	18. REVIEW! MAIL!

Yaps… ahora si les dejo aqui las respuestas… es que no se lo pude agregar, asi que ahi esta:

Alejandra: oye, no creas, que a mi ya me ha pasado que los reviews desaparecen, pero lo imporatnte es que al menos uno de los dos cumplio su detino… yo no odio a Snape (exepcionando cuando estaban el el tercer libro con el sauce boxeador, ahi si lo odie con mi ser) y es cierto, el pobre neville siempre sufre todo, por eso lo puse jajaja(risa diabolica)… buano, ahi esta la prueba de que la Parkinson es mas estupida de lo que parece (eso es imposible!) y por el beso, grax, pense que estaba medi fome, como casi no lo describi… 

Marcemagonal: siiii! Ayuda! Te puedo decir que por lo menos va a haber otro beso mas y me encantaria que me aconsejaras!… no digo que tan solo va a haber uno solito mas, pero al menos eso… lo que pasa es que no quice describirlo demaciado par que haya otro que se sienta que es mejor que ese, no se si entiendes… mi fic ya esta durando 21 caps!, asi que como veo que van las cosas, tienen fic para rato…

Vanesa C: grax! La verdad es que asi como van las cosas en este cap, podras entender que el trato no esta trminado, jijiji… ya veras mas adelante, pero en algo tienes razon, se esta comensando a poner mucho mejor!… las cosas mejoran de ahora en adelante… bueno, este capitulo esta como regalo de navidad ya que no creo que suba otro antes de esta, asiq eu FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS! Y para ti tambien…

ChIk-SoAd: creeme que te tendre en cuenta… aunque aun asi no creo que describa nada, pero no duduare en pedirte ayuda si la necesito… bueno, como dije anteriormente, es mas hueca que una caja! Tipa mas idiota, demaciado, por algo acepta la apuesta… jajaja… oye! Mandame el titulo del que encuentres que sea tu mejor fic y juro que lo leo y te dejo un review… enserio, te estaria devolviendo el fabor…

Malfoy-Obsession: jajajaja! Si se! me carga cuando llega Malfoy en algunos fics y dice: "eres mi vida amor mio" o algo asi, es que siempre he intentado no escribir nada cursi, aunque tengo claro que al principio Hermione era asi, pero es que ahi todavia estaba un poco en esa epoca, digamos que saliendo de ella… Draco siempre esta guapisimo! Jajajaja… si tuviera que describirlo en dos palabras seria: frio y sexy!… esto es baboso… 

Jenny/Jade: uuuuu… venganza de Parkinson, es que es tan bruta que no estoy segura si pueda fabricar una, jajajajaja!… que bien que te haya gustado, al parecer casi todos han quedado conformes lo que me ahce muy feliz! :D… ojala te haya gustado este y en cuento pueda subo el proximo…

BB: garx grax!… se que ya era tiempo de que apareciera ese beso, lo que pasa es que no queria apurar las cosas, auque exagere un poquito, jiji… es que si pongo un beso al principio a veces se hace fome, ademas no iba con el fic, hubiera pasado todo muy rapido y se hubiera acortado, en estos momentos lo estaria terminando… pero, como lo atrase tanto, tienes fic para rato! Uuuuhu!

Ryel: que bien que te guste! :D… estaba con examenes, peo ya no mas! No mas examenes hasta el proximo año! Uuuuhu!, pero ahora sufro porque le proximo año las notas comiensn a valerme y tendre que ponerme las pilas, aunque eso no quiere decir que tengas malas notas y se una mala niña… jiji… ojala haya merecido la pena esperar para este tambien…

Javiera: que bien que te acordaste del mail, asi podre mandarte uno cuando lo siga y estaras informada sin necesidad de estar buscando, aunque creo que ya lo tenia… pero no importa… ojala te haya gustado el fic (este y el otro), lo sigo apenas tenga mas reviews, me da latita seguirlo con un misero review… Claro que lo voy a continuar! Como preguntas eso, jajajaja, tengo ya listo hasta el 21, lo que pasa es que me quedo sin internet ya que temgo tan solo cuando voy a la casa de mi papi y hay veces que me olvido de llevar el capitulo en un disket entonces por eso me demoro, pero ya sali de vacaciones asi que espero seguirlo pronto! 

BUENO, A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON RVIEWS… GRAX! MUXHAS MUCHAS GRAX! SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIRLO… SEAN BUENITOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS QUE SEA COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD, PORFIS… BUENO Y LES DECEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LO QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO! OJALA LO PASEN SUPER BIEN Y BLABLA… ACUERDENSE DE QUE AHORA TENGO OTRO FIC DE ESTA PAREJA, PARA LOS INTERESADOS _"recuerdos" _, asi que dejen reviews en esa tambien y eso… se cuidan todos y chaus

Besos sabina evans XP

PD: PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO SI ES QUE NO LOS VUELVO A VER TAN LUEGO! 


	19. nose como ponerle asi que capitulo 17

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta… jajajajaja! Sabina contraataca!... ya ok, mi cabeza no a estado muy cuerda después de haber escrito el capitulo anterior (N/A: Los escribí seguidos… ayer termine el Cáp. Anterior y hoy escribo este)… ya que me da latuña poner lo ultimo del capitulo anterior, voy a hacerles un mini resumen sobre lo que paso (N/A: quien me entiende?... bueno, en fin), ya aquí esta:

Nuestra protagonista se dirige ha recibir su castigo (dado por Snape), pero al llegar comienza a escuchar una conversación privada de este con Dumbledore y Lupin (N/A: Sirius no estaba porque solo los que leyeron el quinto libro lo entenderían, intento seguir desde ahí) que hablaban sobre el estado Harry. Luego de escuchar unos momentos es interrumpida por Malfoy (N/A: rico!). Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo, ella camina hasta la sala de trofeos para cumplir su castigo cuando se encuentra que tendrá compañía de nada menos que la Parkinson con la que hace una pequeña apuesta que en otras palabras dice; "La que vaya con Draco al baile de Halloween le dejara a la otra el camino libre"… luego de horas de castigo, esta termina y camina hacia la torre, pero una sombra le impide despertar a la Sra. Gorda mientras comienza a aparecer una extraña niebla que produce el desmayo de Hermione. Al despertar, se encuentra en la sala común acompañada por Ginny (la menor de los Weasley) con la que platica unos momentos para luego retirarse a dormir…

Yaps, digamos que no resumí mucho, pero es que odio los resúmenes… bueno termine con mas trabajo para mis dedos, pero eso no importa, ellos lo disfrutan… ahora si parto con el fic… una cosa antes, al final de este haré unas aclaraciones sobre algunos puntos de este para borrar algunas de sus dudas, ojalá les guste y no se olviden del REVIEW!!!

Dulce venganza

Capitulo 17

Camino rápidamente por los pasillos para llegar al comedor y alcanzar a comer alguna cosa que fuera de desayuno cuando siento que me tiran de la muñeca. Yo me giro violentamente a causa del tirón encarando a la persona que había sido (N/A: acción y reacción, comprenden?)

"Que se supone que haces…"

"Tengo que hablar contigo"

"Malfoy me haces daño, suelta mi muñeca ahora!"

"Shhhhh!... ven" lo seguí hasta un aula vacía. Este cerro la puerta tras de mi mientras yo me volteaba

"Cual es tu problema?" pregunte yo un poco alterada

"Mi problema es que no tengo ni idea de que demonios es lo que le pasa a la Parkinson, pero parece que el habernos visto ayer no surtió efecto" esta ultima frase produjo un ambiente bastante incomodo. Mi estomago comenzó a dar vueltas al recordarlo. Luego de incontables segundos de silencio este decidió romperlo "Sabes que es lo que le ocurre?" iba a negárselo cuando recordé la apuesta de la noche anterior

"Eeeeeeeeeh… bueno… yoooooo…" comencé a decir nerviosa, pero este me interrumpio

"Que hiciste?" dijo este con tono mordaz

"No es una mala idea… quiero decir, que querías que hiciera?, tenia que sacármela de encima y fue lo único que se me ocurrió, además te aseguro…" pero fui nuevamente interrumpida

"Que fue exactamente lo que hiciste?" pregunto este dudoso

"Bueno, yoooo, hice… hice una pequeña apuesta" sonreí nerviosa "Nada por lo que debas preocuparte" agregue rápidamente

"Como se supone que quieres que no me preocupe si apenas bajo a desayunar se me cuelga como lapa al cuello diciéndome una serie de entupidas cursilerías?" pregunto este bastante enojado. Respiro hondo intentando asumirlo "En que consiste la apuesta?"

"Digamos que, la que consiga ir contigo al baile gana y la perdedora tendrá que dejarle el camino libre" no sonaba tan mal después de todo

"Tendré que soportar una semana completa con ella encima?" no pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita al contemplar su cara aturdida con la noticia

"No suena tan mal, será su ultima semana" dije yo despreocupada

"Eso quiere decir que estoy obligado a ir al baile contigo" dijo esto mas como una afirmación que como pregunta

"Eso parece, algún problema?" pregunte un tanto enojada por su aparente decepción

"Eso no te incumbe Granger, es parte de mi vida privada" dijo volteándose hacia la ventana

"Uy!... ni que me interesara" dije volteándome también en sentido contrario (la puerta)

"Vamos Granger, reconoce que mueres de ganas por saber" respondió este burlonamente

"Eso quisieras" dije yo cruzándome de brazos mientras volvía a encararlo

"Celosa?"

"De ti?, por favor, no me hagas reír" dije desafiante

"Puedes esconder la verdad, pero a mi no me engañas" dijo este con aires de superioridad

"Lo dices como si me conocieras desde siempre"

"Me basta con conocerte desde ahora para saberlo" dijo mientras que me regalaba una de esas sonrisas que podían derretir hielo… pero que se supone que estoy pensando!... Lo mire unos segundos antes de caminar hacia la puerta. 

La abrí, pero se cerro de golpe. Malfoy la había empujado con su mano derecha cerrándola. Este se acerco a mí como un animal asechando a su presa

"Reconoce que mueres por mi Granger" dijo con una peligrosa cercanía. Yo lo mire intentando esconder mi nerviosismo cuando comencé a sentir nuevamente ese embriagador aroma típico de el. 

Lo mire a los ojos, pero baje la vista de inmediato, sentía que su mirada recorrería mi mente si le permitía mirarme, como una visión de rayos x.

"Aléjate" fue lo única palabra que pude articular complaciéndolo aun mas

"Asustada Granger? No me lo esperaba" y sin mas abrió la puerta y salio de la sala con una sonrisa. Yo casi caí de espaldas ya que me encontraba apoyada en ella cuando Malfoy la abrió. 

Creo que el había estado tan cerca que sentía su respiración chocar contra mi cara, incluso podría haber jurado escuchar los latidos de su corazón. 

Me incorpore rápidamente intentando borrar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con el para dirigirme rápidamente a clases.

Las cosas se mantuvieron bastante parecidas durante el día. Me topaba a menudo con Malfoy en los pasillos donde me dedicaba una sonrisa o un guiño y para que hablar de las clases que compartí con el, terminaba siendo irritante, pero por otro lado, de alguna forma lo disfrutaba y la Parkinson no me quitaba el ojo de encima lo que me hacia sentir mejor aun.

A la hora de la cena me senté exhausta y hambrienta mientras llenaba mi plato de lo que se me hacia como un Budín de algo. Era perfecto, tenía comida y un espectáculo en vivo. Vi como Malfoy intentaba engullir su comida para salir lo antes posible de ahí mientras la Parkinson no dejaba de colgársele del cuello tratando de llamar su atención, la verdad era que lo compadecía, pero todo sea por un mejor futuro. Reí para mis adentros mientras pensaba en esta última frase. Mi mirada se topo con la suya que representaba un asco y odio que me hacían llorar de la risa, pero esta se recalco al ver como disfrutaba al verlo. 

Antes de salir vi como pronunciaba un 'me las pagaras' para luego desaparecer tras las paredes. Me dirigí a la sala común, haber si podía dormirme temprano.

"Hola Hermione" saludo una vocecilla tras de mi

"Hola Ginny" salude volteándome "Hola Luna" dije al mirar a su acompañante Luna Lovewood

"Ya cenaste?" pregunto esta 

"Lo lamento, si… y como has estado Luna, hace bastante tiempo que no hablaba contigo" ella me dirigió una mirada de disgusto

"Bien, gracias… bueno Ginny, es mejor que bajemos ya antes que se acabe la hora de la cena" dijo tajantemente. Ginny asintió despidiéndose de mí con un leve gesto mientras que Luna la arrastraba.

Bueno, no fue el final más emocionante que podría haber puesto pero ya que me da lata continuar este capitulo me voy rápidamente con las aclaraciones: 

- La apuesta hecha por Hermione y la Parkinson consistía en que la que iba al baile con Draco ganaba y la otra le dejaba el camino libre 

- Hermione se peleo con Ron y Harry porque ella decía que ellos la habían protegido de Malfoy porque necesitaban a alguien que los ayudara con los deberes y los ayudara en los problemas y para nada mas, comprenden? Es que es un tanto rencorosa… gracias nuevamente a Lucy por preguntar en el Cáp. 10…

- Para los detallistas… Dumbledore también le decía que era mejor no estar sola, aquello se los dejo a su imaginación (prefiero no adelantar nada)

- Ellos están en sexto curso, e intento seguir desde el quinto libro, pero hago lo posible por no dar detalles de el para no embarrárselos a los que no lo han leído aun…

- Por si es que se les habia olvidado… aun no se sabe quien es el que le mando las cartas al principio del fic y asi como vamos ahora, podria ser cualquiera… jajajaja! (risa diabolica)

Yaps… ojala les haya gustado y… que sera lo que le pasa a Harry y Ron?, eso lo sabremos mas adelante… y no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de "Dulce Venganza"!... imaginenselo como si lo hubiera dicho un animador de la tele… y para los chilenos, imaginense que fue el animador del festival de viña… bueno, se cuidan, eh? Y…

ChIk-SoAd: holi! Es cierto, que se le puede hacer si alguien nace asi de estupida por nacimiento, pero tambien creo que lo hizo por el gran orgullo que abunda en los slytherins por lo que no podia no aceptar la apuesta porque entonces seria un cobarde…grax! Por lo de la creatividad, jajajaja, en realidad lo encontre estupido, no pense que alguien lo leyera.Voy a leer una de los fics recomendados por ti, eso no lo dudes y no te preocupes que las cosas iran pasando a medida que sea necesario y se daran cuenta del error que Harry y Ron cometieron

Niña orduña al habla: perdonaaaaaaaaa! Nunca pense en retrasarme tanto en subir este capitulo, juro que ya no pasara mas! (no confien en ese juramente, con mi memoria puede pasar de todo)… eres un niña mala, por que no me habias dejado ningun reviewsito? Viste que yo soy feliz con cada uno de los que me llegan y no creas que los dejo votados, cualquier idea o acotacion la tomo en cuenta

AnyT* Grandchester: grax! :D… la verdad es que pareces ser una herm fan, a mi tb me gusta pero no a ese extremo y me ha enojado bastante como en las peliculas de hp la han mostrado como demaciado amiga de harry, pero bueno… por lo del trio maravilla, lose, se que son inseparables y que es extraño que eso cambie aqui, pero queria hacer algo diferente y no creas que lo he logrado ya que al parecer hay bastantes fics en los que pasan cosas asi. Sobre si contentaran, como dije antes, todo a su tiempo…

Vanesa C: parece que se me habia olvidado mandarles el mail en el capitulo pasado, pero lo mande, tarde pero lo hice. Creeme que al principio la idea de como iba a ser el fic era fomesisima y de apoco fue mejorando, nunca pense en hacer algun enigma, pero aqui me tienes con algo totalmente distinto a lo que habia planeado gracias al cerebro propio que han adquirido mis dedos, aunque no me arrepiento de los resultados, ojala te haya gustado este, es cortito, pero bonito…jijiji, me salio verso sin esfuerzo

Malu: perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon!!! Pensaba subir este capitulo pronto, pero de a poco me fui retrasando, pero ojala te haya gustado este capitulo y me alegra que te guste la trama

BB: me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior… estoy por terminar el otro fic de Herm-draco, tan solo tengo que mandarlo y no dura mas de seis capis, me alegra contar con tu apoyo y ojala no te defraude ;D…cuidate

Alejandra: me alegro que te haya gustado y ojala te guste este tambien, en realidad hay que tratar de entender a snape para que te caiga bien, si es que leiste el quinto libro puede que hayas recapasitado un poco, pero en fin

Un besaso a todos y cuidadense mucho, ojala y espero puedan perdonarme el retraso, pero creanme, tengo una buena razon…bueno, chaus

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

!!!

Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS MAILS PARA PODER AVISARLES CUANDO SIGA!!


	20. perdon perdon x la demora!, el baile

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Bueno, que tal? Como les va?... ya, mejor me voy rápidamente al grano y me dejo de habladurías… aquí esta el capitulo 18!!!!!!!!!... por lo cual veo que estoy cumpliendo mi deseo de ponerle 20 caps… jiji^^… Yaps, puede y digo, tan solo puede que mas adelante le pongo algo de mas acción (saben a que me refiero no?)… pero aun así no creo que lo haga… me latuña, quizás haga eso en otro fic… ojalá no me lleguen muchos tomatazos por el poco contenido de este capitulo, pero para los que querían un beso o algo parecido, puede y tan solo digo PUEDE que les guste…

Yaps, de veritas de veritas, me da una lata inmensa poner lo del capitulo anterior, por lo que voy a empezar con el principio de este fic sin rodeos, además, ni si quiera quedo interesante así que aquí voy, ojalá les guste:

Quedaban tan solo tres míseros días para que parte de mi pesadilla terminara, y digo parte ya que mis problemas en vez de disminuir van en aumento. Entre menos días quedaban para el baile, la Parkinson más se aparecía frente a nosotros con su cara de Buldog rabioso escupiendo baba (N/A: puaj!). Podríamos llamarle 'intento de conquista' pero mas bien parecía una avalancha con forma de pelota con piernas y brazos, lo cual no hacían una linda mezcla. Era patético, verla tratando de llamar la atención de Malfoy sin darse cuenta que lo único que este quería era alejarse lo más posible de ella.

Claro que eso no era lo único, ya que el comportamiento de la Parkinson cuando se encontraba lejos de mi se me hacia bastante chistoso. Harry y Ron también andaban bastante extraños, faltaban a clases con frecuencias y en algunas ecuaciones lo había visto escondiendo el brazo con algunos pequeños cortes. Ginny no sabía nada y por más que intentara salir última de las clases o escuchar algún rumor sobre lo que estaba pasando, nadie parecía notarlo. Quería ayudar, pero nadie quería decir nada, así que no me quedaba mas que seguir pendiente de todo cuanto se encontraba a mi alrededor. 

Una voz melosa me saco de mis pensamientos. Me voltee para encarar a nada menos que a la Parkinson colgada del hombro de Malfoy. Este, por extraño que suene, pareció alegrarse al verme, por lo que se me acercó casi corriendo hasta alcanzarme.

"Espera!"

"Que quieres Mal-Draco" dije disgustada

"Yoooo…" dijo pensando rápidamente en una excusa que dar para poder librarse del Buldog "Quería decirte algo en privado" dijo en un intento de seriedad, pero al parecer la falta de paciencia lo estaba venciendo

"Claro…" dijo yo rápidamente. La mire con una media sonrisa, pero esta ni se inmuto

"Porque no pueden hablar frente a mi Drakin? No me tienes confianza?" dijo esta en un intento de sonar sensual con lo que Malfoy se la quito del hombro

"No, por lo que te agradecería que te fueras" esta nos miro a ambos enojada para luego marcharse. Nos quedamos viéndola hasta que desapareció tras de un pasillo "Aun no se como sigo vivo después de estos días. Tan solo por una estupida apuesta" dijo molesto mientras se acomodaba la ropa

"Ya te dije que lo sentía, pero vele el lado positivo… tan solo te quedan tres días de… esto" dije tratando de destensar el ambiente

"Querrás decir de esta tortura… pero claro, tu no eres la que pasa casi el noventa porciento del día con ella colgándose de tu hombro sin parar de chillar…" dijo un tanto mas distraído. Concentrado mirando el vacío, no parecía estar completamente conciente de lo que decía. 

"Malfoy?" dije yo insegura. Repentinamente había parado de hablar "Te encuentras bien?" pero este seguía sin escucharme. Paro justo frente a una sala que en esos momentos estaba desocupada. "Malfoy me estas escuchando?" comencé a preocuparme, por lo que me acerque un tanto y lo moví del hombro. 

Este se tambaleo, pensé que se desmayaría por lo que intenté tomarlo de ambos hombros lo que nunca llegue a realizar ya que alcanzó mis manos y rodeó su cuello con ellas aun sosteniéndomelas mientras me llevaba dentro de aquella sala y cerraba la puerta. Yo estaba completamente helada por lo que no reaccione hasta que se hubo cerrado la puerta tras de mi. Intente soltarme, pero me lo impidió poniéndome contra la pared y sujetándome con mas fuerza aun. Me miro con su media sonrisa con nuestros rostros demasiado cerca. 

"Aléjate de mi Malfoy" dije con un tono amenazante

"Ja!... o si no que? Eh Granger?" dijo acercándose aun mas con lo que nuestras narices casi rozaban

"Suéltame ahora" dije un tanto mas nerviosa mientras veía que sus labios se acercaban rozando los míos, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo

"Vamos Granger, mueres de ganas"

"No soy al parecer la que quedo con las ganas Malfoy" dije con un valor salido de 'que se yo' "Quien te hubiera visto, rebajándote a besar a una sangre-sucia" dije yo con bastante esfuerzo.  El comentario por el contrario de disgustarle pareció divertirle

"Quien te entiende, primero no quieres que te trate de sangre-sucia y luego te lo dices a ti misma"

"Tan solo digo lo que piensas"

"No puedes saber lo que pienso"

"No?... se que tan solo quieres humillarme y por eso no querías ir al baile conmigo ya que pensaste que seria demasiado para tu reputación" dije bastante irritada

"No Granger, no es eso, no puedes saberlo todo y por lo que veo la adivinación no es tu punto fuerte…"

"Y que seria entonces?"

"Si de verdad quieres saberlo…" pero la frase no llego a su fin ya que fue cortada por un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior. No pude evitar sentir placer, pero ese sentimientos fue borrado rápidamente de mi cabeza con lo que empuje a Malfoy y salí no sin antes voltearme para encararlo por ultima vez

"No.vuelvas.a.hacer.eso, entendido Malfoy" este tan solo se acomodo aun sonriendo satisfecho con lo que salí rápidamente a mi próxima clase. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Que se había creído! Maldito imbécil, maldito Malfoy, como se atreve?!… aaaarrrrg!"  Caminaba con paso rápido a mi última clase. Los recuerdos de aquel incidente me habían perseguido todo el santo día y comenzaba a perder la paciencia si es que ya no la había perdido completamente. Como no había tenido clases con él, no lo vi en todo el día ya que tampoco baje a almorzar. Estaba furiosa, pero mas que con él, conmigo misma. La sensación que me había producido lo ocurrido me… aaaarrg!, cada vez que lo recordaba sentía mi cuerpo estremecer, lo cual me irritaba aun mas. 

"Pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí…" aquella voz que menos quería escuchar en estos momentos tenia que aparecer

"Esfúmate Parkinson" dije intentando esquivarla, pero esta me lo impidió "Que quieres?"

"Yo? Nada… solo quería verte la cara por última vez, ya que luego de haber ganado la apuesta, no te volveré a ver cerca de MI Draco" esta sonrió burlonamente

"Enserio? Que casualidad… lo mismo estaba pensando yo en estos momentos, pero créeme, no extrañaré tu cara de Buldog luego de haberte derrotado linda" dije con ironía. Esta seguía con la sonrisa estampada en la cara lo que me extraño bastante

"Me das lastima Granger, que aun sigas pensando que ganaras… no tienes oportunidad frente a mi" dijo apuntando su voluptuoso cuerpo

"Y que te hace estar tan segura de ello?" pregunté yo con curiosidad

"Lo mismo digo" paro unos momentos mirándose las uñas distraídamente "Se te olvida que los Malfoy odian a las sangre-sucias?... ya me imagino la cara de espanto de la Sra. Malfoy al enterarse con quien quiere ir su pobre e indefenso hijo, ya que no dudara que lo estas chantajeando con algo… Draco es lo suficientemente inteligente para no ir con alguien como tu…" pero yo ya no estaba escuchando, que se suponía que iba a hacer si ella hablaba con los Malfoy. No tenía opción, tenia que callarla de alguna forma.

"Eres tonta Parkinson" pare unos momentos pensando en que decirle _'que clase de insulto había sido eso' _ hasta que tuve una gran idea "Obviamente ella sabe, Draco no le esconde nada…" espere que lo que había dicho diera resultado y al parecer, había servido ya que me miraba atónita

"Eso es mentira, los Sres. Malfoy nunca dejarían ir a Draco con alguien como tu… estas mintiendo…"

"No" la interrumpí rápidamente yo con lo que agregue una sonrisa "El motivo por el cual ellos están de acuerdo no es de tu incumbencia, pero, anda… escríbeles contándoles todo, aunque si quieres un consejo… yo preferiría no hacer nada, tu sabes el temperamento que tienen los Malfoy y creo que no seria agradable que los disgustaras" sonreí para luego retirarme a clases.

Bueno, la inspiración se me fue al '…' por lo que hice este capitulo… se que esta fomesísimo, pero cada vez me acerco mas al final por lo que este fic tomara un brusco cambio mas adelante, espero que no les moleste… Yaps, aquí me quedo, mejor me despido para empezar de una el próximo capitulo, chaus

Popa malfoymione: perdona x demorarme tanto, al fin logre conseguir un pc en mi colegio, es que los de mi casa estan malos, me alegro que te haya gustado

Marcemagonagal: gracias por el apoyo... bueno, la verdad es que tu idea me a intrigado, me encantaria que me mandaras ideas de la escena subida de tono ;)... 

Alejandra: jajajajaja! No pense que alguien fuera a leer eso, pero bueno... me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el cap y lo de la apuesta, que quieres que quieres que te diga... nada!, mejor leelo por ti misma

Nicol-aru: lei tu fic! Estoy casi segura de que te he dejado un review, cuando tenga tiempo me sercioro… otra compatriota mas! Que alegria!

Vivi: perdonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Juro que tube todas las intenciones de subir el cap como un regalo de cumple, pero como el pc que antes estaba bueno no estaba en mi casa, no tube tiempo de ir a buscarlo el otro, pero, como consuelo, te dedico este cap a ti

Lúthien Falassion: que tipico es cuando te pasa eso! Yo generalmente nunca logro hacer lo que queria en internet por culpa de ff.net, pero no me arrepiento 

Javiera: jajajaja! Tantos chilenos en ff.net!, he leido varios fics en los que herm no es hija de muggle, pero nunca que sea de voldemort

ChIk-SoAd: lo del beso no te lo cuestiono, pero bueno, la escritora no quiere acelerar las cosas (han cachao que vamos en el cap 18 y sigo con eso?), pero vendra, no aun, pero no desespereis

Vanesa C: que bien que por lo menos a alguien le hayan servido los datos del cap anterior!, a mi tb me hubiera encantado ser herm cuando hace la apuesta

BB: jajajajajaja! Toda una comedia ver la cara de draco escapando!

niña orduña al habla: jajajajaja! A mi me paso eso al principio, pero me alegro de que hayas aprendido para poder enviarme a mi :D, y creeme, en lo de despistadas somos dos... resivo todo tipo de ideas! No te preocupes y las reviews nunca me aburren aunque sean eternos... y por lo de msn, agregame!

BUENO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE AUN LEEN ESTE FIC, PERD"NENME POR HABERM,E DEMORADO TANTO, LES JURO QUE NO FUE MI INTENCI"N... SE HAN SUPERADO, 11 REVIEWS!, EN CERIO, ME HAN SORPRENDIDO!, OJALA ME ENVIEN MAS! (soy una niña muy ambiciosa ;D)... 106! Llevamos 106! Y SE LO DEBO A UDS

LE DEDICO EL CAP A VIVI POR SU CUMPLE QUE FUE AHACE MUCHÍSIMO


	21. el baile parte 2

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Bueno, que tal!... primero que nada me alegra decirles que sospecho que este fic durara… MAS DE 20 CAPS! Lo que me hace mucho mas feliz que antes… bueno, aquí quizás empiecen a cachar algo de lo que esta pasando, puede que si como puede que no… así que podrán sacar sus propias conclusiones y si desean MANDARMELAS!... si quieren pueden ver algún final que se les ocurra o algo que pueda pasar entremedio, el fic esta mas menos terminado, no escrito sino que en mi mente y con las ideas generales en un papel, pero siempre esta la posibilidad de agregarle algo si es que me dan alguna buena idea… bueno, nuevamente les estoy dando mucho blabla por lo que mejor empiezo el capitulo… aquí les va y ojalá lo disfruten…

Nuevamente estaba atrasada para la clase de Encantamientos. Corrí por los pasillos cuando me encuentro con Ginny que tropieza con un muchacho de cuarto año con un caldero lleno de un líquido azul que fue a parar justo sobre la pequeña de los Weasleys. La profesora McGonagall apareció por uno de los pasillos.

"Que fue lo que sucedió Srta. Granger?" pregunto esta severamente pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Ginny para luego desmayarse "Levántela y llévela a enfermería" me ordeno mientras la ponía sobre una camilla

"Pero profesora, llegare tarde a clases y…" pero no me dejo continuar

"No se preocupe por eso, avisare al profesor Flitwich" paro unos momentos y luego volvió a hablar "Que pócima era la que llevabas contigo Turner?" pregunto mientras me hacia una seña para que me retirara

"No lo se, el profesor Snape tan solo me dijo que la llevara con mucho cuidado hasta su oficina…" ya estaba mas lejos por lo que no distinguía bien lo que hablaban. Con la varita conduje a Ginny hasta la enfermería. Al llegar no tenia buen aspecto, parecía un espectro con grandes ojeras rojas y pálida como el papel. 

Madame Pomfrey nos condujo hasta una camilla donde la  tendimos, pero antes de poder decir algo se escucho un gran alarido proveniente de otra de las camillas, la única diferencia es que esta estaba con las cortinas cerradas por lo que no se podía ver quien la ocupaba. 

Ella corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar diciéndome que la esperara unos momentos y que me quedara acompañándola. Yo me quede junto Ginny, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando por lo que decidí echar un vistazo y luego volver. 

Me acerque lentamente y observe por el espacio que quedaba entre las cortinas. Lo que vi a continuación me dejó paralizada. Harry se encontraba gritando. Como por una pesadilla ya que tenia los ojos cerrados. Madame Pomfrey le estaba dando una pócima con lo que se calmo rápidamente. Al ver que esta iba a salir, camine rápidamente junto a Ginny haciendo parecer que nunca me había movido de ahí.

"Siento la demora, pero es importante que este pendiente de ese paciente" dijo esta limpiándose el sudor que corría por su frente

"Y si esta tan mal por que no lo llevan a St. Mungo?" pregunte intentando parecer casual

"Albus piensa que es mejor mantenerlo aquí" dijo acercándose a Ginny mientras le abría los ojos "No es nada grave, un par de horas y estará como nueva" dijo mientras iba a buscar chocolate "Cómelo, te hará bien, no sabemos si el liquido te alcanzó así que es mejor que lo comas… no te preocupes, no es nada mortal y será mejor que te vayas a clases" yo asentí no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada al lugar donde se encontraba Harry. No me encontraba en condiciones para volver a clase por lo que preferí ir a la torre y poder pensar tranquila. Al llegar me recosté sobre uno de los sillones  con aquella imagen de Harry dándome vueltas en al cabeza. Respire profundo. Que era lo que estaba pasando, nadie parecía notarlo y las cosas se veían tan normales que incluso esa tranquilidad me atemorizaba. 

Mañana seria la fiesta, tan solo faltaba un maldito día para que todo acabara y mi parte del trato fuera terminado y yo libre. Eso era lo único que me alegraba un poco el día. 

Camine por los pasillos distraída cuando me topé con Malfoy, intenté esquivarlo, pero este me tomo de la muñeca justo mientras se acercaba la cara de Buldog

"Hola Drakin" dijo esta haciendo caso omiso de mi presencia

"Parkinson, lárgate" dijo este disgustado

"Tienes pareja para la fiesta?" pregunto esta insistentemente

"No" dijo Malfoy perdiendo la paciencia mientras no me quitaba la vista de encima

"Que casualidad, yo tampoco…" se detuvo unos momentos mientras esperaba que Draco dijera algo _'Como si Draco fuera a decirle que fuera con ella, ja!'  _"Podríamos ir juntos" Draco me miro con una media sonrisa lo que entendí enseguida

"Hermione quieres ir conmigo?" pregunto este sin dejar de sonreír

"Claro" dije yo sin mucho entusiasmo mientras la Buldog me miraba con fuego en los ojos

"Tu no puedes ir con ella!" chillo mientras apretaba los puños

"Por que no?"

"Porque… porque ella es una sangre-sucia"

"Te advertí que no le volvieras a decir así" pero al parecer no estaba escuchando ya que seguía chillando

"Que dirán tus padres de ti si se llegan a enterar?" con esto Draco adopto una mirada glacial mientras sus ojos derrochaban odio por lo que decidí intervenir la discusión

"Mira Parkinson, tu ya sabes lo que pasaría si les dijeras a los padres de Draco, no creo que te gustaría no?... no lograrías nada mas que el odio de ellos también por ser una niña tan entrometida… ahora, aprende a perder y lárgate de aquí" esta abrió la boca para responder lo que recién había dicho, mas se sorprendió al ver que no tenia nada que decir, por lo que salio corriendo hasta perderse en el pasillo. Draco me miro sorprendido

"De que estaban hablando? Que tienen que ver mis padres con todo esto?"

"Nada"

"Nada?"

"Si nada, que acaso estas sordo Malfoy?" dije yo soltándome rápidamente del brazo de Malfoy mientras lo miraba un tanto irritada

"Entonces…?"

"Entonces le invente algo para que no le dijera a tus padres" dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

"Que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?" pregunto este inseguro

"Que ellos ya lo sabían… y que las razones por la que lo habían aceptado no le importaba"

"Aun así no la ibas a convencer con eso…"

"Puede ser… pero le dije que no creo que a tus padres les gustaría que se metiera en sus asuntos privados y… eso" este me miro de alguna forma _"Agradecido?... no lo creo"_ luego se volteo susurrando un pequeño e inaudible gracias. Yo seguí mi camino volviendo mis pensamientos nuevamente al día anterior.

Ya era hora de almorzar por lo que baje rápidamente. Saque una que otra cosa y me fui directamente a la biblioteca. Tenia que averiguar que estaba pasando, que había sido la sombra que había visto y que le sucedía a Harry.

Me pase casi todo el día en eso, buscando libros donde hablaran de sombras misteriosas y nieblas que te hicieran perder la conciencia, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles ya que no tenían lo que buscaba. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Observe mi reloj y me sorprendí al ver que ya eran las 630 pm, por lo que tome mis cosas y salí con paso despreocupado a mi habitación. Al llegar pude ver a algunos alumnos en la sala común disfrutando del último momento antes de ir a alistarse. Subí los escalones de dos en dos y al llegar, mire aquella puerta que decía sexto grado por el cual entre unos momentos después _"Nunca pensé que me arreglaría para Malfoy"_ dije para mis adentros mientras me acercaba a mi baúl y buscaba mi vestido de gala. Veía como algunas ya estaban estresadas arreglándose, observé nuevamente la hora y me sobresalte al notar que tan solo quedaba una. Corrí escaleras abajo para tomarme una rápida ducha y luego volver a subir secándome el cabello. Me ajusté rápidamente el vestido para luego calzarme los zapatos de tacón. Definitivamente no me gustaba tener que ocupar esos zapatos, nunca me había llevado bien con ellos y esta no era la excepción, por lo menos estos no eran muy altos. El vestido era de color burdeo de tirantes negros muy finos, escotado en la espalda con un término drapeado. 

Llevaba una fina cadena de plata en la que colgaba un cristal negro en forma de círculo. Me mire el cabello ya seco, pero la imagen que se reflejaba no me agrado en lo absoluto, decidí por fin que esta vez no me lo alisaría ya que no saldría nunca de aquella habitación. Tome un libro sobre la cama de Pavarti, le eche un vistazo hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Leí con detenimiento para luego seguir una a una las indicaciones dichas. El resultado fue bastante satisfactorio. El volumen de este había disminuido notoriamente transformándose en unas definidas ondulaciones que caían con delicadeza por mi espalda. 

Me alisé por última vez las pequeñas arrugas que se habían formado al estar tanto tiempo sentada. Respire hondo y mire nuevamente el reloj, ya eran diez para las ocho por lo pensé que seria mejor bajar. No tenía idea donde encontraría a Malfoy ya que no habíamos especificado nada, pero seguramente estaría en las puertas del salón. Baje rápidamente las escaleras, pero no pude evitar pensar en Harry y Ron… irían a la fiesta o Harry aun estaría en la enfermería. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note cuando al fin estuve ahí. La entrada estaba abarrotada de gente buscando a sus parejas. Yo simplemente me pasee tranquilamente, no tenia ninguna prisa en encontrar a Malfoy, bastante tenia con tener que tenerlo toda la noche encima. La gente comenzaba a disminuir ya que las puertas se habían abierto, repentinamente sentí como me jalaban el brazo, yo me voltee para encarar unos fríos ojos grises que me miraban como si pudieran ver a través de mis ojos. Aparte rápidamente la mirada para que luego camináramos dentro. Estaba todo decorado con calabazas gigantes que alumbraban la pista de baile y las mesas donde se encontraban algunas parejas conversando. Caminamos hasta unas lo suficientemente apartadas para que nadie nos viera donde, luego de sentarnos, se produjo un prolongado silencio. Yo no puse demasiada atención a mis alrededores, pero Draco se veía bastante aburrido. Paso un buen rato hasta que Dumbledore se levanto de su mesa

"Queridos alumnos, les agradecería que tomaran asiento para poder dar comienzo a la exquisita cena que se ha preparado especialmente para esta ocasión" la pista rápidamente quedo vacía por lo que Dumbledore siguió hablando "Quisiera darles las gracias por haber venido y ojalá que disfruten el festín… me encantaría que esta ocasión fuera aprovechada para unir mas las casas en estos momentos tan críticos" en lo que podría haber jurado que me miro a mi "Podrán elegir lo que guste entre tres diferentes menús, lo que es yo… creo que escojo la segunda opción… lo que me recuerda un chiste de un boggart, un dragón y un…"

"Albus por favor" dijo la profesora McGonagall en un pequeño susurro

"Claro, claro… disfruten la noche y a comer!" con esto los platos comenzaron a aparecer primero en las mesas de los profesores y luego en la de algunos alumnos. Luego de una hora la pista comenzó a llenarse nuevamente. Malfoy miraba distraídamente a la pareja que se encontraba junto a nosotros, estaban peleando, pero hablaban en un tono tan bajo que no se alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían. Estuvimos así una media hora hasta que este se paro aburrido

"Vamos a bailar" 

"Es una petición o una orden?" dije yo sin ninguna gana de pararme

"Vamos" insistió este

"Petición o orden" insistí yo también

"Orden" dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia

"Entonces no voy… yo no recibo ordenes de nadie y menos de ti" dije cruzándome de brazos

"Quieres levantarte de una vez?" dijo perdiendo la paciencia

"No"

"Con tener que haber venido contigo a la fiesta es suficiente"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Por lo que no me voy a quedar aquí sentando aburriéndome"

"Bien por ti"

"Ahora levántate"

"Si tienes tantas ganas de bailar y dices que esto es toda una tortura para ti, y no creas que yo lo estoy pasando excelente, porque no vas y le pides a la Parkinson bailar?" este me dirigió una mirada de odio la cual ni me importo, no tenia ganas de bailar y no me iba a convencer de lo contrario

"La verdad es que en estos momentos me lo cuestiono" dijo bastante irritado

"Anda, créeme que te esta esperando con los brazos abiertos" 

"Eso no lo dudo" esto ultimo lo había dicho con una mezcla de ironía, odio, asco y burla lo que había hecho que hiciera una cara bastante chistosa. Yo comencé a reír como una desenfrenada por lo que Malfoy tuvo que esperar a que me calmara en lo que pasaron unos diez minutos "Que es lo que se te hace tan gracioso?" dijo un tanto enfadado por el hecho de que se burlaran de el

"Es… es… tu cara… es tan… tu cara es tan… tu cara es tan chistosa" pero había comenzado a reír nuevamente por lo que esta vez Malfoy ya harto me zamarreo el hombro bruscamente

"Hey! Eso duele!" 

"Hasta que te callas"

"No es mi culpa que no tengas sentido del humor"

"Tampoco es la mía que te rías como desenfrenada"

"Un poco de risa no le hace mal a nadie"

"A mi si"

"A ti menos que nadie ya que eres un amargado"

"Eso no te importa, además, tampoco  es cierto"

"Claro que si"

"Esta conversación sin sentido no nos llevara a nada Granger"

"Y quien dijo que tenia que llevarnos a algún lado?"

"Estas irritante"

"Insoportable"

"Vas a pararte o no?"

"No"

"Bien"

"Bien" dije yo volviendo la vista hacia otro lado observando a las parejas bailar. 

La verdad es que si tenia ganas de bailar, pero no exactamente con Malfoy. Ese día en especial estaba insoportable y tener que bailar con el no iba a cambiar las cosas. Mire nuevamente a Malfoy que en esos momentos se encontraba jugando con una argolla de plata que anteriormente llevaba en su dedo índice. 

Lo observe jugar por un largo rato hasta que este levanto la cabeza sintiendo mi mirada. Yo me sonroje y mire hacia otro lado _"Por que me sonrojo si no he hecho nada"_ puse mi atención nuevamente en la pareja que anteriormente había estado peleando, estaban cada uno mirando hacia otro extremo sin mirarse ni dirigirse palabra, cada uno metido en los suyo _"Así nos veremos nosotros?"_ me pregunte mientras los observaba _"La verdad… creo que nos vemos peor"_ intente pensar en algo que decir para romper el silencio, pero nada se me pasaba por la mente "Eeeeeh… que piensas?" _'Que tipo de pregunta era esa?'_

"Nada que te importe Granger" dijo este cortante

"Como se supone que quieres que te soporte si ni siquiera eres capas de contestar bien"

"Eso es por tu culpa"

"Mi culpa?"

"Si… tu eres la que no me quiere hacer caso"

"Ya te dije… no recibo ordenes de nadie"

"Ahí tienes"

"Y volvemos a lo mismo"

"Y no vamos a salir de esto hasta que vayamos a bailar Granger"

Yo simplemente mire con desprecio y enfoque mi vista en una pareja un tanto distante. 

Repentinamente creí haber visto que era Harry… observe unos momentos mas intentando no equivocarme, pero el que estaba ahí no era Harry sino un chico de cabello café revuelto que se encontraba dándome la espalda. Estaba tan preocupada por el que lo veía en todas partes _'que seria lo que esta pasando?' _dije para mis adentros sintiéndome impotente. Mire hacia mi otro lado para encontrarme con los ojos grises de Draco.

"Por que tienes esa cara?" pregunto este aburrido

"Nada"

"Bien…"

"Eeeeem… si quieres… vamos" dije levantándome pero pare al instante viendo que este no se movía

"Que?"

"Vas a moverte o te quedaras ahí sentado toda la noche?... eras tu el que quería bailar" este me miro dudoso. Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile que en esos momentos se encontraba repleta de estudiantes de diferentes edades, todos con caras felices. Algunos caminaban hacia los jardines de la mano, etc. 

Bailamos unas tres canciones seguidas con las cuales comencé a aburrirme, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry y el hecho de estar bailando con Malfoy me hacia sentir peor. Ya cansada, comencé a bailar mas desganada, pero Malfoy parecía también sumergido en sus pensamientos por lo que no lo notaba. 

Repentinamente comenzó una canción más lenta con lo que yo mire rápidamente a Malfoy con cara suplicante, este al notar lo que ocurría se le dibujo una media sonrisa en la boca mientras se acercaba a mi. 

Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos atrayéndome a él mientras yo lo miraba amenazante 

"Una cosa Malfoy, tan solo una cosa y me voy" le advertí con un susurro en su oído

"Ajah" dijo este mientras sentía su cuerpo contra el mío. Un escalofrió recorrió el mio con lo que podría apostar que Malfoy sonrió. Estuvimos así, sin mas, nuevamente cada uno en lo suyo, tan solo con la compañía del silencio. Entonces pude notar lo sola que estaba, algo pasaba con mis amigos y yo no estaba con ellos, el resto de mis conocidos no me dirigen la palabra y mi única compañía era mi peor enemigo… todo esto me causo otro escalofrió por lo que sentí que Malfoy me apretaba mas contra el, me sentí protegida… por mas que quería pensar en Malfoy como la peor persona que pisa este colegio, como un idiota insensible que no piensa en otra cosa que en el y en un asqueroso villano, no podía… quizás por el simple hecho de que yo también me sentía una villana _"O quizás por otra cosa"_ escuche una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza _"A que te refieres?" _pregunte _"Tu sabes a lo que me refiero"_ respire hondo un tanto enojada _"No, no lo se…" "O no lo quieres aceptar…" "Puede que Malfoy se haya transformado en algo así como un amigo" "Si tu lo dices" "SI! Yo lo digo!" "Ya, ok… pero si tu no quieres reconocer…" "NO TENGO NADA QUE RECONOCER Y FIN DE LA DISCUSI"N!" _dije dentro de mi cabeza con lo que di termino a aquella desesperante discusión. Mire disimuladamente mi mano que se encontraba rodeando el cuello de Malfoy con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro. 

Ya eran las 1150 pm, la pista estaba bastante mas despejada que cuando comenzamos a bailar y el baile estaba por terminar. Tocaron la ultima canción con la que se dio termino a la noche. Yo me separe de este un tanto avergonzada e incomoda. El mantenía una mirada neutra lo que me llamo bastante la atención. 

"Yoooo… estoy un poco cansada por lo que preferiría subir a mi torre" comenzamos a caminar, ambos nos detuvimos a la salida

"Bueno…" dijo este 

"Entonces…"

"Entonces…"

"Yoooo… yo ya termine mi parte del trato y…"

"Y?"

"Y supongo que con esto lo damos por hecho, ambos cumplimos nuestra promesa así que…" 

"Así que…"

"Fue un gusto haber hecho tratos contigo Malfoy" dije extendiéndole una mano

"Un placer para mi también… Granger" dijo estrechándomela

"Ya no tenemos nada pendiente por lo que… adiós" dije dando la vuelta. Pero no escuche ningún odios en respuesta _"Ni que lo esperara" _ pensé mientras caminaba, pero aun así me sentí mas sola, desprotegida, abandonada… con la única persona que podía mantener una conversación sin sentirme culpable o medianamente culpable era con el…

Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando hacia la torre, pero tan solo dejaba que mis pies dirigieran mi camino sin mirar donde me llevaban. Un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos… se escuchaban pasos tras de mi… un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro. Estaba paralizada, no podía moverme por miedo a ver quien era… respire hondo para voltearme, pero este fue mas rápido que yo ya que me volteo antes de que reaccionara y me acorralo en una esquina. El lugar estaba oscuro por lo que no podía identificarlo. Este se acerco lentamente a mi hasta que pude notar un pequeño brillo en su cabello que me indico quien era

"Malfoy…" susurre "Quítate, ya te lo advert

"Me dijiste que no hiciera nada en la fiesta y ya pasaron varios minutos desde que salimos de esta" este comenzó a acercarse hasta que nuestro labios casi rozaron, pero su boca cambio de dirección hacia mi oído. Yo no podía desprenderme de el por mas que quisiera, me tenia tomada de tal forma que apenas podía moverme. Sentí sus labios rozar mi oreja con lo que susurro "No te libraras tan rápido de mi Granger" para luego sentir sus labios y nariz bajar rozando mi cuello donde dio un pequeño mordisco. Yo intente librarme nuevamente, pero no podía pensar con precisión ya que se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta, mis piernas comenzaban a fallarme y en mi estomago revoloteaban unas mil mariposas mientras mis tripas se retorcían. Este se alejo lentamente hasta quedar nuevamente frente a mi, me observo con detenimiento, pero yo le corrí la mirada. Me soltó las manos y yo salí rápidamente de ahí mientras el se quedaba parado con una media sonrisa y una expresión de triunfo como sucedía cada vez que intentaba algo parecido. 

Llegue agitada a mi cuarto donde me puse pijama y me recosté aun pensando en lo pasado hace unos momentos atrás. Iba a tener que tapar aquel mordisco de alguna forma no muy notoria… sonreí ante este pensamiento pero rápidamente me reprendí, cerré los ojos para quedar rápidamente dormida. 

Que quieren que les diga?,  el capitulo me ha encantado… he quedado satisfecha (lo que es bastante para una persona tan autocrítica como yo). Y todo con inspiración, además que creo que ha quedado larguito o por lo menos yo lo sentí así… un lindo final para la pareja (por ahora), en realidad, un lindo final para la apuesta porque al fic todavía le queda para rato así que no os preocupéis…


	22. RECOPILACION DE RECUERDOS UN TANTO ESPEC...

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Bueno, aquí estoy… cumpliendo mi sueño de vida… en realidad, uno de los tantos que tengo, pero no por eso, poco importante… ya, ya, mejor voy con lo verdaderamente importante, así que aquí voy con el capitulo 20 (Emocióooooooooooon!!), ojalá lo disfruten y blabla (baba…)… reviews!

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente luego de aquella fiesta y ahora que lo pensaba… lejana fiesta… el año estaba por terminar y lo único pendiente eran los exámenes. Harry y Ron habían vuelto a la normalidad, aunque eso no incluía estar con ellos… a veces me juntaba con Neville o Seamus (Nuevo novio de Ginny) a conversar… y Malfoy, bueno el no me había vuelto a molestar mas… o, casi nunca mas ya que aun así hay algunos incidentes que valen la pena recordar… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde el baile de Halloween y las cosas parecían bastante normales, Malfoy me miraba con el mismo odio de siempre a excepción de una o dos veces que me pareció verlo sonreír "_Debe haber sido mi imaginación"_ dije para mi misma mientras caminaba en dirección contraria borrando rápidamente estos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Era navidad por lo que me levante rápidamente para ver mis regalos. Tenía varios a los pies de mi cama, por lo que comencé por los mas notorios. Estaban los de papa y mama, uno de Neville, Seamus, de Ginny y una extraña tarjeta. La abrí, pero esta tan solo traía una pequeña nota que decía _"No te libraras de tu regalo… ni de míTienes mi regalo pendiente y no te libraras"_ con la cual quede un tanto aturdida, no le di mayor importancia.

Estaba feliz, por lo que baje a tomar desayuno a brinquitos y con una gran sonrisa en los labios que fue cambiada rápidamente al sentir un pequeño tirón suficientemente fuerte como para empujarme fuera del pasillo. Un tanto confundida intente ver que había sido, pero no lo logre ya que fui interrumpida por unos fríos labios que se acercaron rápidamente a mi dándome un corto pero excitante beso que se prolongó más de lo esperado y no por eso no excitante. Al separarnos este me miro con su sonrisa típica de superioridad para luego susurrarme un _"Te lo advert_ en mi oído y luego desparecer tras un pasillo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Out~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sonreí ante aquel recuerdo, había sido mi ultimo último encuentro con Malfoy… "_Claro que no, lo estaba olvidando!"_, claro que no lo había sido mi ultimo encuentro cercano con este… como olvidarlo?, imposible… suspire, por lo que me reproche luego…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Estaba cansada, ese día había tenido pociones dobles con Snape y aunque sonara imposible había estado mas insoportable que de costumbre. Me había conseguido la clave del baño de prefectos con Pavarti una amiga de Ginny (Era prefecta) y al fin iba a poder relajarme aunque fuera por un corto tiempo. Aunque tenia toda la noche para mi y un exquisito baño. Camine sonriente, la sola idea de poder relajarme me alegraba el momento. 

Ya había llegado por lo que dije la clave y entre rápidamente intentando pasar desapercibida, aunque estaba todo vació. Camine hacia el lavamanos lavabo donde saque una toalla para luego desvestirme en un compartimiento. Camine envuelta en ella hacia la tina con un frasco de liquido para hacer burbujas, pero al llegar pude notar que este ya estaba ocupado y por nada menos que Malfoy _"Malfoy!... que esta haciendo…?!, uuuuy, pero que bien se ve! Es perfecto! Hermione! Que estas pensando?!"_  Este me estaba mirando, pero bastante mas disimulado de cómo yo lo miraba a el que se encontraba metido en la tina con el torso fuera y el resto sumergido en el agua tapado por burbujas. 

"Se te ofrece algo Granger?" pregunto este mientras yo simplemente despertaba de mi paraíso y descubría que estaba en un baño junto con DRACO MALFOY!

"Que haces aquí Malfoy?" pregunte comenzando a irritarme, pero hasta eso era un gran esfuerzo ya que con solo mirarlo se me olvidaba cualquier enojo o cosa que tuviera en la mente para ser reemplazados por (baba!)…

"Que acaso no se nota? Estoy disfrutando de un exquisito baño de burbujas, y que se supone que hacer TU aquí?" era sabido por algunas fans de Malfoy frecuentaba el baño de era prefectos luego de haber sido uno el año anterior y yo no aun así me había atrevido a ir _'Quizas por eso mismo…'_ pero por mi bien decidí omitir ese pensamientotenia porque estar ah

"Tenia pensado hacer lo mismo que tu, pero viendo que esta ocupado, prefiero retirarme" dije y con mi máximo esfuerzo me voltee para volver a buscar mi ropa y volver a vestirme

"Yo no tengo problema en que entres también, solo una cosa… intenta cerrar la boca cuando me veas" yo me voltee enfurecida

"Presumido" dijo arrastrando las palabras llenas de odio

"Te importaría voltearte? Ya que me arruinaste mi momento de liberación prefiero irme" dijo este como si no me hubiera escuchado, mi cuerpo no parecía reaccionar a las palabras de Malfoy por más que lo intentara "Que? Quieres una foto Granger?" el comentario me había hecho reaccionar lo suficiente como para poder voltearme , yo me voltee nuevamente de mala gana mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua moverse cuando salía de esta. Escuche unos pasos alejarse y luego volver

"Ya puedes voltearte Granger" pero lo que vi estaba lejos de lo que podía imaginar. Malfoy se encontraba con una toalla blanca amarrada a su cintura, el cabello completamente despeinado y mojado con lo que se le formaban unos pequeños flequillos, era sencillamente perfecto… con unos excelentes brazos, espalda ancha, y se notaban los abdominales y el esfuerzo hecho en los entrenamientos de Quiddich… en otras palabras, todo los entrenamientos le habían hecho un cuerpo perfecto… El ambiente húmedo cooperaba bastante para que pareciera una ilusión, por lo que costo bastante volver a la realidad y notar que aun estaba ahí parado frente a mi "Y… cierra la boca…" dijo este nuevamente con su mejor sonrisa, yo que estaba apunto de derretirme ahí mismo tuve que respirar hondo y voltearme para ponerme mi ropa "Pensé que te quedarías Granger, pero bueno, si tu lo prefieres" este camino a un compartimiento junto al mío, pero yo cerré rápidamente la puerta para no volver a hipnotizarme. Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y salí casi corriendo y así alejarme lo mas posible de el.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Out~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suspire nuevamente, el recuerdo de todo aquello me hacia sentir unos extraños revoltijos en el estomago… intente borrarlo de mi mente, pero venían mas. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Había pasado un día desde el pequeño accidente en los baños de prefectos y Malfoy no me quitaba la vista de encima… me miraba burlonamente y cuando pasaba junto a el me regalaba una sonrisa seductora… 

Iba caminando a pociones cuando me paséo a llevar con este levemente y al girarme para poder pedir disculpas sin haber notado quien era me susurróa al oído _"Que opinasReconoce que soy perfecto? Granger"_ para luego apoyarse contra la pared cruzándose de brazos mientras yo salía casi corriendo lejos del lugar

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Out~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me sentí estúpida luego de aquel comentario y recuerdo haber dicho que nunca mas volvería a relacionarme con Malfoy o alguien como el, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que era imposible, no se si era por mi culpa o la suya, pero no podía evitar verlo… incluso, lo veía mas de lo común, pero el tiempo siguió pasando y mi comunicación con el iba disminuyendo rápidamente hasta quedar prácticamente nula. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Estaba bastante cansada, pero la sola idea de ir a relajarme me recordaba el pequeño incidente en el baño por lo que nunca más me acerque a éel (baño). 

Camine fuera del castillo por el césped mientras tarareaba una canción, estaba un tanto aburrida, pero el ambiente era acogedor y a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez si traía conmigo algo para abrigarme… el viento estaba helado, pero yo no sentía el frió, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que casi no notaba por donde iba. Camine tranquila hasta llegar cerca del lago donde me recosté para contemplar la luna. Esta estaba llena aunque el cielo estaba un tanto nublado. 

"Que quieres Granger? Que acaso no puedes vivir un día sin mi?" pregunto una voz fría a mis espaldas, yo me voltee para observar una figura escondida en las sombras de un árbol.

"Que acaso tienes que aparecer siempre cuando quiero estar sola, tranquila y SIN NADIE QUE ME ESTE VIGILANDO?!"

"Que?!... yo no te estoy persiguiendo si es eso a lo que te refieres"

"A que no"

"No"

"Entonces, por que te apareces donde yo estoy"

"A mi no me preguntes, yo estaba aquí primero"

"Aaaaaaarrggg!... déjame en paz" me volví a recostar enojada mirando una diminuta estrella brillando a lo lejos. El silencio se apodero del momento mientras el sueño comenzaba a inundar mis ojos

"Granger?" sentí como este me tocaba el hombro por lo que yo salte asustada

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!... no vuelvas a asustarme así!" dije con el pulso acelerado

"No sabia que eras miedosa"

"No lo soy!... solo que… ahora me asuste"

"Te da miedo la oscuridad?"

"NO!... que tu seas un miedoso no quiere decir que todos lo seamos"

"Yo NO soy un miedoso"

"Si claro" nuevamente el silencio se alargo por un largo rato

"…"

"Buu!" dijo este apareciendo frente a mi

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" dije yo levantándome de golpe "No.vuelas.a.hacer.eso!"

"Por que te asustas tanto entonces Granger?... si dices no ser una miedosa"

""Por tu cara"

"Si claro, si mi cara te da miedo, no se como soportas mirarte al espejo todos los días"

"Me las pagaras" dije casi en un susurro que este no alcanzó a comprender bien ya que yo ya me había lanzado sobre el haciéndole cosquillas, un impulso que nunca supe de donde salió, pero que definitivamente había olvidado que era Malfoy el que estaba junto a mi y no Harry o Ron

"No!... alto!... detente!" dijo este agarrándome las manos mientras las sujetaba. Me miro con cara de 'pocos amigos' mientras yo desviaba la mirada

"No vuelvas a hacer eso"

"Por que? Acaso los Malfoys no se pueden reír?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo"

"Amargado"

"Lunática"

"Enojón"

"Histérica"

"Tonto"

"Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?"

"Eres Estas insoportable, mejor me voy" me levante enojada pero fui tomada por la muñeca haciéndome agachar con lo que este me beso por un largo rato sin que yo pudiera reaccionar

"Disfrútalo, porque ese fue tu ultimo" dijo mientras yo me alejaba casi corriendo del lugar

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Out~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bueno, la verdad de la verdad, el capitulo no fue completamente de mi agrado, pero… QUE MANERA DE BABEAR! Ni se imaginan lo que me costó terminar este capítulo… al terminar la parece del baño estaba tan babosa que no podía seguir escribiendo y cuando intentaba retomar leía lo anterior para recordar y la baba volvía a mi y así fue hasta que me aprendí de memoria lo que venia y pude seguirlo, no saben lo frustrante que es querer con todas tus fuerzas tener un fic que dure 20 caps o mas y cuando al fin estas haciendo el 20 te quedas trabada y por tal estupidez!... pero finalmente todo a resultado bien aunque un poco corto el capitulo, pero bueno… ojalá haya sido de su agrado y perdónenme por lo asqueroso que les debe haber resultado el comentario recién hecho sobre la creación del cap, cuidense!


	23. despues de un tiempo

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Bueno, aquí estoy con el capitulo 21!, y al parecer se me esta alargando el fic así que ni se imaginan lo feliz que estoy!!...ojalá lo disfruten

Dulce Venganza

_"El reencuentro"_

Me encontraba caminando en sentido contrario al gran salón. Ya era hora del almuerzo, pero no tenia ganas de sentarme a comer con todos en esos momentos. Camine sin rumbo por los pasillos sumergida en mis propios pensamientos. Sentí como mi estomago rugía por lo que decidí ir a buscar comida a las cocinas. Mire a mi alrededor, pero no conocía el lugar en el que estaba, al parecer nunca había estado ahí. Era mas oscuro ya que la luz no penetraba con facilidad, el ambiente era pesado lo que me hizo suponer que estaba cerca del tercer piso, en aquellos pasillos extraños y para nada concurridos. Comencé a caminar lentamente, pero entre mas avanzaba, mas espeso se hacia el ambiente.

Escuche un ruido, así que me acerque rápidamente, pero la pequeña neblina salida de no se donde almacenada en aquel lugar no me permitió ver con claridad, intente escuchar con mas agudeza pero no note nada hasta tropezar con algo tirado en el suelo. Me levante sacudiéndome, para luego acercarme a aquello que me había hecho caer. Ahogue un grito al notar que no era otra cosa si no Malfoy el que se encontraba ahí tirado. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, con la respiración agitada levante el cuerpo por los brazos, lo suficiente como para arrástralo hasta que pudiera ver. La niebla se hacia mas intensa, pero al acelerar el paso fue desapareciendo hasta estar lejos de esta.

Respire hondo mientras sacaba mi varita, me limpie el sudor helado de mi frente con mi túnica para luego pronunciar _'Mobilicorpus'_ , el cuerpo inconsciente se elevo lo suficiente para poder dirigirlo con mi varita hasta la enfermería.

Al llegar, Madame Pomfrey me indico que lo recostara en una de las camillas más alejadas, mientras me comentaba que recién se había ido un niño de ahí y que casi no había espacio para dejar gente.

"Hace varios días que la enfermería ha pasado repleta de alumnos, la mayor parte de ellos desmayados… a las dos horas o a veces a la hora ya se están yendo, todo esto ha sido bastante extraño" decía ella mientras se acercaba a otros enfermos con grandes barras de chocolate.

"Esto no esta nada de bien, nada de bien… hay algo que me dice que no nos lleva a nada bueno…" decía caminando fuera de la enfermería para luego volver con las manos recargadas con mas chocolates "Y tu estas bien querida?"

"Eeeeh… si" 

"No viste que pudo ser lo que lo desmayara" pregunto esta con un tono un tanto pícaro lo que me puso un poco nerviosa

"No, yo solo lo encontré y lo traje" 

"Bueno, en ese caso te agradecería que te marchases, lo mas seguro es que se recupere en poco tiempo por lo que puedes venir a verlo después" dijo echándome rápidamente.

Yo, un tanto molesta por las insinuaciones, camine pensando en que podría haberle pasado. Mi estomago comenzó nuevamente a revolcarse por lo que decidí retomar mi camino hacia las cocinas para poder ver si conseguía algo de comida cuando recordé aquella extraña vez en la que había perdido el conocimiento. Decidí que lo mejor era volver al lugar y ver si encontraba algo que pudiera darme alguna pista de que era lo que estaba buscando.

Al llegar la niebla había retrocedido por lo que me costo un poco mas ubicarme, pero pude encontrar fácilmente el lugar donde había encontrado a Malfoy tendido. Avance un poco mas, pero la niebla me envolvió como a su presa. Yo intente devolverme, pero me fue imposible ver por donde había venido. Repentinamente parte de la niebla comenzó a materializarse en una sombra que lentamente iba tomando una forma definida. Yo, paralizada, intente gritar por ayuda, pero la voz no me salía, la vi convertirse en un extraño humo que se dirigía a mi, fue ahí cuando reaccione y corrí fuera del alcance de esta. Corrí hasta cansarme, hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos como para poder respirar mas tranquila.

Camine a grandes zancadas a la enfermería. Al llegar, Madame Pomfrey me detuvo

"No srta. Granger, el sr. Malfoy aun no despierta así que le agradecería que lo dejara reposar tranquilo" yo la mire intentando calmarme, trate de sonreír, pero no salio mas que una sonrisa torcida

"No vengo a ver al sr. Malfoy, quiero saber si hay algún paciente que haya recién despertado"

"Ah, no lo se, hace unos segundos estaban todos dormidos"

"Pero puede que alguno haya despertado mientras conversábamos"

"No lo creo"

"Que tal si reviso y luego me voy" esto se lo pensó un poco mas, me miro con desconfianza

"Tiene cinco minutos" yo entre rápidamente en busca de alguien despierto, pero el silencio era como cementerio, la mayoría pálidos como papel. Me acerque donde se encontraba tendido Malfoy, este se veía bastante bien de aspecto, como si tan solo estuviera durmiendo, no se compara al Malfoy que me encontré tirado en el piso pálido y con grandes ojeras oscuras. _'Que diferente se ve Malfoy cuando esta durmiendo a cuando esta despierto, si hasta diría que…'_

"Que estabas pensando Hermione, tu… te estas volviendo loca" dije finalmente

"Loca por mi querrás decir"

"Ah?... Malfoy!, que… que haces ahí escuchando?"

"Mejor dicho, que haces TU ahí parada mirándome?"

"Yo venia a preguntarte algo importante, pero como veo que estas odioso, mejor me voy"

"Yo no estoy odioso, solo preguntaba, ahora, si te sientes identificada cuando digo eso, no es mi problema que sea cierto"

"NO ES CIERTO"

"Srta. Granger!, o me baja el tono de voz o estaré obligada a echarla"

"Bien, mira, lo único que quería preguntarte era como te desmayaste?"

"Preocupada por mi?"

"Si, pero no por ti… ahora, necesito que me digas que paso"

"Y porque tendría que hacerlo"

"Malfoy, por una vez en la vida, has algo bien y dímelo"

"Estaba caminando, vi una sombra y me desmayé, bien?"

"No tienes mas detalles que puedas darme?"

"No"

"Bueno, eso era todo" dije yo volteándome para marcharme

El comedor estaba abarrotado de gente, como de costumbre. Hace un tiempo atrás que en este las conversaciones se habían vuelto más silenciosas y misteriosas, como desconfiadas… verdaderamente la confianza era algo que se estaba perdiendo. Comí lo mas rápido que pude, no tenia ganas de permanecer encerrada en ese salón por mucho tiempo mas, por lo que apenas termine me levante prácticamente corriendo para poder, por una vez en la vida, dormirme temprano.

Revise la hora, pero me sorprendí al ver que era realmente temprano. Me extraño ya que el comedor se encontraba con una gran cantidad de alumnos. Aunque así lo deseara, no tenia nada de sueño por lo que camine lenta y distraídamente hasta la torre. Mire las escaleras sin ganas, estaban quietas, como esperándome… incluso podría haber jurado que se había alargado. Mis parpados comenzaron a jugar intentando unirse, por lo que supuse que lo mejor seria que subiera de una vez.

"Oye!" una voz amenazaba con no dejarme cumplir mi gran misión de terminar de subir la escalera, o aun peor, tener que bajarla de nuevo. Nunca en mi vida la había escuchado, por lo que supuse que no me hablaría a mi "Eres tu Hermione Granger?" '_Bien, segunda duda respondida. Lo que también supongo que va a significar que voy a tener que seguirlo, justo hoy que ando con todas las ganas de dormir'_ Me voltee para ver quien era aquella misteriosa persona. Mas para mi sorpresa llevaba el escudo Slytherin en su capa "Eres o no? No tengo todo el día para estar aquí esperando" la expresión de mi rostro cambio abruptamente con ese comentario. Había parecido un muchacho muy simpático de principio, incluso su apariencia no mostraba a un Slytherin, verdaderamente lo único que debería haberme advertido es la insignia sobre su pecho.

"Que quieres?" no estaba totalmente loca aun como para seguir a un Slytherin sin saber que era lo que me esperaba por lo que preferí asegurarme y preguntar aun sabiendo que lo mas seguro seria que no me contestaría

"Te están buscando y me han mandado a llamarte" dijo caminando rápidamente por lo que supuse que lo mejor seria seguirlo. Los pensamientos de '_Quien podría ser?_' y '_Para que quiere…?_' se cruzaban constantemente por mi cabeza. Cuando me di cuenta me encontraba nuevamente frente la puerta de la enfermería. Me voltee para preguntarle quien me había llamado, pero había desaparecido así que supuse que lo mejor que podía hacer era entrar a ver que sucedía

"Por aquí srta. Granger" apenas me había asomado por la entrada y Madame Pomfrey me conducía de no muy buen carácter hacia las camillas "Si la dejaba a usted sola no lo hubiera encontrado, lo cambiamos de camilla ya que nos llego un paciente mas grave que el, además, no tengo ninguna gana de verla despertando a mis pacientes" … '_El?... que el?, quien diablos quiere hablar conmigo a esta hora?' _ "Tercera cortina, a la derecha" dijo esta no sin antes mirarme con desagrado "Con tantas visitas tuyas tan solo espero no tenerte de paciente" '_Vieja amargada'_ pensé mientras me paraba frente a la camilla que me había sido indicada. Acerque mi mano para descorrer la cortina, pero _el_ había sido mas rápido y en esos momentos me observaba un tanto pálido

"Tu?... debí saberlo… y que se antoja ahora Malfoy? Un café, un helado, un poco de color en la cara quizás?... no tengo ningún problema en dártelo de una manotada si vuelves a acercarte a mi molestándome con tus estupideces"

"Uh!, que humor traes!... entra de una buena vez que no tengo todo el día y también estoy cansado"

"Entrar?... que se supone que quieres que haga?, que me siente sobre tus piernas o me recueste junto a ti en la camilla?" me estaba comenzando a poner como un tomate de la furia

"Me da igual, ahora, si quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decirte me vas a hacer caso y si no puedes largarte"

"Me largo" dije rápidamente, pero no alcance a dar ni un paso

"Sin saber que es lo que te tengo que decir?"

"Que podría ser tan importante como para que te haga caso y me encierre ahí contigo?"

"Ni que fuera una jaula… la cortina es tan solo por privacidad, pero tu no pareces entender el significado de esa palabra" era cierto… si no bajaba el volumen de mi voz Madame Pomfrey me iba a echar y sin muchas posibilidades de poder volver, que por mucho que no lo aceptara, la curiosidad me estaba matando ya que no creo que Malfoy se de el trabajo de traerme hasta aquí por una estupidez, eso no se veía todos los días

"Sobre que quieres hablar?" pregunte dudosa

"Cierra, baja tu tono de voz y te digo" cerré de mala gana no sin antes acercar una silla para poder sentarme junto a la camilla

"Así esta bien sr. Malfoy o prefiere también que ponga un silenciador para que nadie escuche?"

"No seria una mala idea"

"Para ya Malfoy, estoy gastando tiempo precioso que no tengo planeado pasar contigo precisamente"

"Para hacer que?... ah! Se me olvidaba que estoy frente a la sabelotodo Granger, que paso? Encontraste algo que no habías leído ratón de biblioteca?"

"No tengo porque estar aquí escuchando tus insultos" pero su mano detuvo mis intenciones de salir y las ganas…

"Espera" su tono se había suavizado

"Que? Esperar mas incultos" al igual que la mia lo que no quitaba la furia que tenia en esos momentos

"Quieres escucharme o no?"

"Si vas a hablar hazlo de una vez"

"Yoooo… necesito que me jures que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni al 'complejos de salvador del mundo cara rajada Potter' ni a 'la comadreja pobretona Weasley' …"

"No puedes llamarlos por los nombres por una vez en tu vida?"

"Esto es serio Granger"

"Bien, bien. Y ahora que?"

"Acércate"

"A-acercarme? Es una especie de broma?"

"Te digo que si, o prefieres que te lo grite"

"Para que quieres que me acerque?"

"Para que crees tu?"

"Saliendo de ti... no se"

"No se que asco de mente podrida tendrás, pero mi paciencia se agota así que o te acercas por las buenas o te acercas por las malas" lo mire con desconfianza, pero en el fondo sabia que era importante por lo que me acerque aunque a regañadientes

"Dime primero de que se trata…"

"Es sobre la sombra que me desmayo…"

Bueno aquí se los dejo, al fin encontré una forma de dejarla interesante, no se me había dado la oportunidad, además así puedo hacer mas capítulos, jijijijiU… esa Hermione es una picarona, aunque la idea de ir a encerrarse con Draco ahí yo no me la pienso, jajajaja… bueno, como generalmente me pasa, al escribir lo hago de noche porque la inspiración llega mas rápido, por lo menos a mis dedos porque ni alcanza a pasar por mi cabeza… es por eso que me perdonan cualquier estupidez que escriba y si alargue demasiado el dialogo y no les gusta, les ruego que me perdonen, yo tenia pensado hacerlo cortito, casi después de que Hermione le dijo a Draco la primera vez que era la que quería que le dijera _"Es sobre la sombra que me desmayo…"_, pero en fin, mis dedos metieron mano (jajajajaja) así que quedo como quedo, recuerden que recibo tomatazos, acotaciones, felicitaciones, etc. Yaps, creo que me voy despidiendo… gracias a todos los que aun siguen leyendo el fic y por sobretodo a los que mandan reviews que como buena niña respondo.

**Irene**: mas adelante ya se vera si es la ultima escena de ellos, **Alicia Echeveste**: gracias; la verdad es que como escritora soy muy critica, **DragonaDeMalaFe**: jajajaja, si, malfoy se bien de todas formas, pero semidesnudo me apetese mas (aunque ahi estaba completamente desnudo), **Florencia**: aqui va el 21 y falta poco para el final, **DragonaDeMalaFe**: de nuevo, wau! jajaja, lo de pagar no estaria nada de mal, pero como ya dije esto es por gusto :D, **Aquitania**: siento haberme demorado tanto, **Romula Lupin**: calmate, nunca creas en la palabra de un hombre cuando diga ultimo, **Vivi**: lamentablemente no creo que sigan peleados para siempre (Harry, Ron y Hermione), pero mejor sigue leyendo y mas adelante lo sabras, nn--HitomiFelton--nn: ojala te haya gustado este, **Alejandra13**: bueno, me encanta que te guste, y lo leal que has sido, **Mikita-Wood**: todas babeamos con esa escena, es algo normal siendo Draco, **Fallen Fan:** si, supongo que odia a Hermione mientras escribia el cap, pero no se puede hacer otra cosa que soñar y grax a ti tambien por seguir desde hace tanto el fic, **Elanor Black**: jiji, si se que me quedo cortito, pero hago lo que puedo XD


	24. una reconciliacion?

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Dulce Venganza

"_Una segunda oportunidad"_

* * *

"Es sobre la sombra que me desmayo…"

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo por unos segundos eternos que tan solo fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Madame Pomfrey a lo lejos

"Srta. Granger?" sin saber porque me quede lo mas quieta que pude "Seguramente ya se fue" y apago todas las luces para luego retirarse a dormir

"Te dije que era mas seguro con las cortinas cerradas" este me susurraba al oído por si Madame Pomfrey aun seguía rondando

"Que sabes de la sombra?" pregunte también en un susurro

"Que impaciente" dijo este acomodando su cabeza en la almohada luego de escuchar la puerta de la enfermería cerrarse

"Muy bien Malfoy… que es lo que quieres?"

"Nada"

"Nada?... y esperas que te crea que me vas a decir eso sin nada a cambio?"

"No exactamente"

"No exactamente que?"

"Prometiste no decírselo a nadie" este respiro profundo antes de continuar

"Si"

"No me interrumpas Granger!" me miro enojado, verdaderamente era importante lo que iba a rebelarme, el ambiente se tenso mientras este respiraba algo agitado y con la frente sudorosa "Mi-mi padre, el… bueno, tu sabes que el esta ahora en Askaban, supongo… ya que fue gracias a ti y tus amigos que se pudre en ella" su mirada se había tornado nuevamente fría, debe ser muy difícil hablar de todo esto _'Porque lo hace?'_ "Durante el verano hubo mucha gente de paso en mi casa, según ellos venían a visitar a mi madre luego de… todo lo ocurrido. En una de las ocasiones escuche una conversación que mantenía uno de ellos con mi madre"

"Que fue lo que escuchaste Malfoy?" estaba un tanto preocupada, se había detenido con al mirada perdida a los pies de la cama. Se le notaban las manos temblorosas, pero mas que preocuparme eso, era el hecho de no intentara esconderlas, era como si lo que yo estaba viendo era tan solo su cuerpo ya que su mente estaba en otra parte

"Ellos…" había vuelto a hablar, pero su mirada seguía igual "Hablaron sobre un monstruo que habían logrado pasarlo a su lado, era muy peligroso. Aseguraban que Dumbledore no contaría con ello por lo que les era muy ventajoso. Lo traerían a Hogwarts y así podrían acabar con Harry Potter y el director del colegio"

"Que es Malfoy?... que tipo de monstruo es?"

"Regin…" dijo antes de desmayarse. Yo lo mire horrorizada, ahora mis manos eran las que temblaban y mis ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos

"Malfoy? Ma-malfoy?... Draco?" no reaccionaba, lo zamarree, necesitaba pedir ayuda lo antes posible "Madame Pomfrey! Madame!" Salí corriendo hacia la entrada buscando algún lugar donde pudiera estar

"Que es ese escándalo que aun no me he ido?!" dijo esta al llegar casi corriendo "Que se supone que hace ahí gritando como una loca srta. Granger?... como entró nuevamente?'

"No me fui" dije intentando calmarme para poder explicar bien las cosas "Malfoy… se desmayo mientras conversábamos… estaba pálido y tembloroso y se desmayo… ayúdelo… se desmayo…"

"Cálmese srta. Granger" decía mientras me pasaba un pedazo de chocolate "Cómase esto y…"

"Que yo no soy la enferma! QUE EL ENFERMO ES EL!" mas que enojada estaba asustada

"Cállese que va a despertar al resto de los pacientes" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la camilla de Malfoy. Ahogo un grito al verlo tendido casi muerto "Salga de aquí! Es mejor que se vaya, el paciente esta muy grave" yo por mas que intente insistir no hubo caso por lo que termine yéndome hacia la torre.

Al llegar caí como plomo sobre uno de los sofás dispuesta a no moverme más, mi mente estaba aun con Malfoy. Estaba verdaderamente preocupada, _'pero por que?... no debería_' tenia todo tan confuso, el orden de los acontecimientos, '_como había llegado a ese estado? Ni siquiera lo había notado… todo había pasado tan rápido y sin motivo aparente'_

"Que habrá sido lo que lo puso así?" susurre mas al vacío que a mi misma "Estaba tan bien al principio, si hasta pelee con el"

"Peleaste con quien?"

"Mhm?"

"Con quien peleaste?" un chico de cabello rojizo y con una expresión de 'pocos amigos' se encontraba mirándome un tanto preocupado

"Que si pelee…? Oh!, eh… con nadie…" dije un tanto nerviosa, más que nada porque no hablaba con el desde hace un buen tiempo

"Eso fue lo que te escuche yo a ti…" este me seguía mirando impaciente "Estas… bien?" al parecer estaba un poco pálida y mis manos seguían temblorosas, '_pero mi mente estaba en perfecto estado como para poder zafarme de el_' "Preocupado por mi?, desde cuando que te intereso?"

"Eso lo sabes muy bien" dijo caminando enfurecido por el comentario hacia la escalera que conducía a la habitación de hombres de sexto año

"Ron, lo… lamento" intente detenerlo con muy buen resultado "Lo había olvidado, no lo dije con esa intención, es solo que estoy cansada… eso es todo" este me miro dudoso, pero finalmente accedió y se sentó junto a mi

"Quien peleo contigo?"

"Este…" no quería decírselo, pero algo en sus ojos me indico que debía hacerlo "Malfoy" dije rápido y despacio esperando que no hubiera escuchado, no tenia ganas de repetirlo

"Si ese infeliz te hizo algo yo…!"

"NO!" lo detuve enseguida. Este se había levantado con los puños blancos de tanto apretar la mano "No es eso… escúchame Ron, es una larga historia y verdaderamente no creo que sea el momento indicado para hablarlo… lo unció que te puedo decir es que Malfoy esta en la enfermería por…"

"Lo mandaste a la enfermería?" parecía mucho mas calmado "Genial!, que fue lo que le hiciste?"

"No me refería a eso, estoy preocupada… esta muy grave, se desmayo mientras…"

"Mientras que?" su aspecto había cambiado abruptamente, se veía enojado y con el seño fruncido

"Mientras conversábamos"

"Conversaban? Que hacían en la enfermería?"

"El había estado mal así que…"

"Así que lo fuiste a ver"

"La verdad, no fue tan así… la primera vez…"

"La primera vez?!, fuiste a verlo mas de una vez?!"

"Es que fui a ver que le había pasado y después fue él el que me llamo" hubo un incomodo silencio. Podría haber jurado que por los ojos le salían llamas, nunca lo había visto así, tan solo una vez… cuando estábamos en el gran salón y golpeo a Malfoy

"Veo que todo sigue igual" no era capas de mirarlo a los ojos "No tengo nada que hacer aquí conversando contigo"

"Ron… por favor, quédate" estaba acurrucada abrazada a mis piernas "Ya no quiero estar sola" fue ahí cuando reacciono, volvió junto a mi con una sonrisa cansada

"No estas con Malfoy cierto?" yo negué con la cabeza "Tienes razón, este no es el mejor momento para hablar sobre esto" lo agradecí bastante ya que lo que mas quería en esos momentos era dejar de pensar en él '_Por que me preocupo tanto?'_

"Y donde esta Harry? Pensé que estabas con el…"

"El, no se sentía bien así que prefirió ir a la enfermería"

"Pero no es nada grave? Estas seguro que va a estar bien? Nada porque preocuparse cierto?"

"Si… eh, nada porque preocuparse"

"No te veo muy seguro"

"No te preocupes, en serio"

"Que es lo que le había pasado antes?"

"Antes? Nada… por que?" parecía nervioso, jugaba con los dedos de una freneticamente

"Que es lo que esta pasando Ron necesito saberlo"

"Saber que? si no ha pasado nada"

"Mientes"

"Escucha… es mejor que no lo sepas"

"Es por Malfoy?"

"El podría pasar información y no seria lo mejor que nos puede pasar ahora"

"Crees que seria capas de decírselo?"

"No lo se… las cosas han cambiado mucho de cómo eran antes y prefiero que sea así hasta que se arreglen"

"Y si nunca se arreglan?" esta pregunta lo hizo pensar. Yo estaba enojada, podía entender que no me dijeran nada, es mas, lo tenia asumido desde ya un buen tiempo… pero era muy distinto oírlo

"Ya se vera todo mas adelante" ese había sido el final del tema. Luego conversamos de cosas diferentes hasta la madrugada donde nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano. No había tenido mucho éxito intentando dormir, sobre todo por lo último que Malfoy había dicho '_Regin'_, sonaba extraño, además nunca había oído ese nombre. Camine apurada hacia la biblioteca '_Puede que allí encuentre lo que ando buscando'_. Me pase la mañana completa buscando en cada libro que encontré de monstruos y criaturas monstruosas, pero no logre encontrar nada que pudiera servirme.

A la hora del desayuno camine hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Este me recibió muy bien invitándome como siempre galletas y una taza de te que preferí rechazar.

"Hagrid"

"Mhm?"

"Tu sabes mucho de monstruos no?"

"Si, por que preguntas?"

"Es que…"

"Estas segura que no quieres nada, las galletas están deliciosas y si quieres unas mas blanditas tengo recién saliendo del horno que…"

"No Hagrid, gracias"

"Ni un te?"

"La verdad, no. Es una visita corta"

"Muy bien. Y dime pequeña, que era eso tan importante que querías preguntarme?"

"Es sobre un nombre de algo"

"Dímelo y te diré si lo conozco"

"Regin" este me miro espantado rompiendo la taza que tenia en la mano

"Donde escuchaste eso?" estaba serio y tieso como una tabla lo que me puso un tanto nerviosa

"De-de por ah

"Uno no escucha ese nombre por ahí… todo lo que tenga que ver con el es algo serio"

"Que es?"

"Algo peor que un monstruo"

"Pero de donde son? Que son? Como los conoces?"

"Son igual de malos que un Dementor"

"Que son?"

"Donde lo escuchaste?" no pareció oír mi pregunta

"Es secreto"

"Escúchenme bien, esto no es un juego Hermione, es muy peligroso… donde sea que lo escuchaste, lo mejor es que lo olvides"

"No puedo!"

"Un espíritu como ese esta prohibido!"

"Prohibido dices?"

"No debí decir eso, no debí decir eso"

"Claro! Es por eso que no lo encontré en los libros normales, esta en la sección prohibida"

"Yo y mi gran bocota"

"Hagrid, necesito que me hagas un favor"

"No debí decirlo, no debí hacerlo… que?"

"Puedes firmarme una autorización para sacar un libro de la sección prohibida"

"O no… no te vas a poner a buscar información de el, te lo prohíbo"

"Hagrid, es necesario"

"Nada tan necesario como tu seguridad"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, prométeme que no vas a meterte a la sección prohibida"

"Pero…"

"Promételo!"

"Muy bien, bien. Lo prometo"

"Bien, ahora anda a tus clases que están por empezar"

"Adiós Hagrid"

Había salido casi corriendo para no llegar tarde a clases. Mañana eran los exámenes y aun me quedaba estudiar pociones. '_Necesito hablar con Malfoy'_ fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de entrar al aula de encantamientos.

* * *

Bueno, se que no fue el mejor capitulo que he hecho y también se que es un poquitin corto, pero creanme cuando digo que hice mi máximo por hoy… estoy cansada y aunque no lo crean mis dedos también. Ninguno tiene la cabeza como para ponerse a pensar hoy ni tampoco la inspiración. Me ha tocado hacer de ama de casa porque mi nana no esta así que con mi sister hemos estado haciendo aseo todo el condenado día. Se que no la deje interesante como la vez pasada, pero hago mi máximo, ojalá comprendan y les haya gustado! Hehe!... bueno, se cuidan y muchos muchos besos… y recuerden dejar reviews!

muchas gracias x los reviews:

Laura Malfoy15, Annie Ryddle, Fallen Fan, Vivi, Irene y Alejandra13

y aprovecho de promocionar otro fic mio que esta con otro nick (zoe simitis) que se llama: _Recuerdos ) es herm/draco_

_y otros:_

_concecuencias por falta de sobriedad ) sirius/ginny_

_egoismo oscuro ) harry_

_memory out ) draco/ginny_

besos sabina evans XP

mi numero de usuario es: 606171


	25. que es un regin?

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda…

Dulce Venganza

_"Regin"_

"Adiós Hagrid"

Había salido casi corriendo para no llegar tarde a clases. Mañana eran los exámenes y aun me quedaba estudiar pociones. '_Necesito hablar con Malfoy'_ fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de entrar al aula de encantamientos.

Las clases de Transformaciones estaban por empezar, pero la necesidad de hablar con Malfoy se estaba transformando en una obsesión. Mis pies caminaban hacia la sala, pero mi mente seguía hasta llegar a la enfermería

"Donde cree que va srta. Granger? Las clases son aqu

"Eh?" levante la vista, frente a mi se encontraba la profesora McGonagall observándome severamente "A… clases"

"La sala de clases esta tras de usted" dijo señalándola

"Es que… Harry esta en la enfermería y he estado muy preocupada, si usted me diera el permiso para poder verlo" puse mi mejor cara de preocupación que a decir verdad, fue hecho sin el menor esfuerzo

"Oh!, era eso…" se mantuvo en silencio por uno momentos "Muy bien, puede ir a verlo tan solo porque se que es una niña responsable que se pondrá luego al día, además de ser la mejor en la clase…" saco un pergamino en el que escribió algo con la varita para luego entregármelo

Yo salí casi corriendo no sin antes agradecerle a McGonagall. Al llegar a la enfermería, entre despacio y con cuidado, no alcance a dar ni dos pasos cuando Madame Pomfrey me detuvo

"A donde cree que va srta. Granger?"

"Este…"

"No se supone que debería estar en clases"

"Si, pero la profesora McGonagall me ha permitido venir a ver a Harry"

"Déjeme ver el permiso" yo le entregue e papel que sostenía en mi mano derecha suponiendo que era lo que me pedía "Con que al sr. Potter?" _'Definitivamente nunca iba a cambiar'_ yo la mire un tanto disgustada "Es la cuarta cortina a la izquierda" yo asentí mientras observaba el resto de las camillas, la mayoría estaban vacías, tan solo unas cuantas cortinas cerradas. Me acerque donde estaba Harry "Esta durmiendo por lo que le agradecería que no lo despertara, me ha costado mucho lograrlo"

Este estaba tapado hasta la mitad del pecho con la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a donde yo estaba. Me di la vuelta, la cicatriz estaba un tanto mas marcada, había estado así desde el resurgimiento de Voldemort, no nos habíamos dado cuanta hasta este año en que la cicatriza había parecido crecer aun mas, supusimos que estaba incrementando su poder y sus aliados, era lo único que le quedaba de conexión con el después de las clases de '_Occlumancia_' (N/A: se dice '_Occlumency_' en ingles, así que mi traducción es 'Occlumancia') que le había hecho Dumbledore durante el año y parte del verano.

Me aleje unos pasos, se veía bien, como un ángel durmiendo, no creía que estuviera muy enfermo así que preferí dirigirme a la camilla de Malfoy. Camine hasta la tercera camilla a la derecha y corrí un poco la cortina. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que no se encontraba allí, en cambio estaba el niño de ayer. Lo observe también, estaba un poco pálido, pero no demasiado, sus mejillas de a poco les estaba volviendo el color. Su expresión lentamente se fue destensando, tenia una de pánico '_Por que?... que podrá haber visto que lo haya dejado así… cuando yo vi la sombra o cuando encontré a Malfoy en el piso, ninguna tenia esa expresión'_

"Lo trajeron hoy… se veía mal. Particularmente mal ya que estaba casi en las mismas condiciones de los otros" me había tomado por sorpresa

"Es que Dumbledore no sabe de esto?"

"Claro que lo sabe srta. Granger, esta desesperado buscando que es lo que sucede, hasta el ministerio nos ha visitado un par de veces haciendo preguntas a los pacientes, no sabe que dolor de cabeza ha sido todo esto, han ido aumentando las victimas con el tiempo…"

"No hay nada que se pueda hacer?"

"Se hace lo que se puede… ya no sabemos que hacer"

"No han pensado que puede ser una enfermedad?"

"Claro que lo hemos pensado querida, pero sea lo que sea no hay cura ni nada que lo detenga hasta que no sepamos que es" nos quedamos en silencio ambas mirando a nuestro alrededor "Se que harías lo posible por salvar a tus amigos de todo esto, pero es mejor que no intentes averiguar mas nada" '_A que había venido eso? Es que ya todos sabían lo que le había estado preguntando a Hagrid?'_ la mire un tanto dudosa "Buscabas a Malfoy?" el comentario fue un poco sorpresivo, pero viniendo de ella no inesperado

"Eeeeh… la verdad…"

"Esta en la ultima camilla a la izquierda"

"Gracias" camine hasta allí insegura. Cuando descorrí al cortina me lleve las manos a la boca. Estaba pálido con un tono un tanto azul, las ojeras mas grandes que haya visto y unas pequeñas marcas azules en el cuello "Que fue lo que le paso?"

"Cuando te fuiste empeoro" lo quede viendo fijo unos momentos "Comenzó a ahogarse mientras esas marcas aparecían. Costo mucho sacarlo de ese estado, tuve que llamar a Dumbledore"

"Que fue lo que dijo"

"Un hechizo, estaba bajo un hechizo muy reconocido en lo que significa tortura"

"Un hechizo de tortura!" estaba horrorizada, no podía despegar la vista de su rostro

"Se utilizaban en la antigüedad para mantener a la gente callada. Cuando escuchaban o les decían algo prohibido, se les ponía ese hechizo que los asfixiaba si llegaban a hablar… ese hechizo fue prohibido hace años"

"Magia oscura" dije en un susurro "Es por eso que estabas tan nervioso, es por eso que estabas tan raro" siguió susurrando "Arriesgaste tu vida"

"Su vida? De que esta hablando srta. Granger?" había olvidado por completo que Madame Pomfrey estaba junto a mi "Será mejor que se retire, el sr. Malfoy no se encuentra bien y lo mejor es que lo dejemos en paz, aun se esta recuperando" asentí mientras caminaba pensativa fuera de la enfermería

Me había parada frente la puerta, como esperando algo '_Como si Harry o Malfoy se pararan milagrosamente y caminaran hasta aquí querrás decir?'_ '_Maldita voz en mi cabeza!'_ . Camine sin notar hacia donde me guiaban los pies. Cuando al fin lo note me encontraba a unos pasos de la sala de Transformaciones, esta se encontraba entre abierta, era cosa de llegar y entrar. Lo pensé por unos momentos '_No tengo porque entrar ahí… tengo mejores cosas en las que puedo gastar mi tiempo en estos momentos'_ definitivamente la falta de Harry y Ron me habían hecho darme cuenta de lo diferente que puedo ser a veces.

Camine con paso rápido a la biblioteca, no quería perder mas de mi preciado tiempo por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era apurar el paso lo que mas pudiera.

Al llegar entre casi de puntillas, lo que tenia pensado hacer era una locura, pero también lo mejor que se me ocurría. Madame Pince no se encontraba en esos momentos y la biblioteca estaba vacía. Camine lo más rápido y callada que me daban mis pies hasta la sección prohibida revisando cada uno de los títulos '_Lo lamento Hagrid, voy a tener que romper la promesa que te hice'_ pensé mientras buscaba entre los títulos. En mi mente estaba mas que claro cual era el libro exacto '_Monstruos y monstruosidades prohibidas del mundo antiguo'_, lo había visto hace un tiempo pensando en que podría encontrar algo ahí, ahora estaba segura, las pistas que tenia estaban claras y tenia el nombre que era lo mas complicado. Busque en cada estante, pero no encontré nada '_Lo habrán rentado?'_ me sonaba lógico que lo tuviera algún profesor, todos debían estar enterados de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Busque entre los registros de Madame Pince '_Bingo!' _en el mostraba el titulo junto con el nombre de la persona a la que se lo habían prestado '_Draco Malfoy, permiso del profesor Severus Snape' _me aleje rápidamente al escuchar unos pasos '_Mierda… maldito Malfoy!'_

"Se le ofrece algo?"

"Eeeh… no, ya me voy"

Camine a zancadas hasta la enfermería a la que si no respiro antes de entrar hubiera gritado cuanto mis pulmones hubieran resistido

"Madame Pomfrey, Malfoy esta conciente?"

"Srta. Granger, que esta haciendo aquí?"

"Quiero saber si el sr. Malfoy esta conciente"

"El sr. Malfoy esta reposando bajo los efectos de una pócima por lo que no va a despertarlo"

"Gracias" dije yo caminando a la ultima camilla de la sala. Lo observe unos momentos, se veía bastante mejor

"Srta. Granger, le exijo que salga de aquí enseguida!"

"Sabe donde están sus cosas?"

"El no trajo nada al llegar"

"Lo se, pero seguramente los compañeros le han traído algunas de sus cosas, puede haberlas pedido cuando estaba conciente"

"Ahora que lo dice, guarde algunas cosas que tenia a un costado luego de caer en ese estado"

"Donde están?"

"Esa es propiedad privada"

"Es que el tiene algo que me pertenece"

"Están en ese estante, haga lo que tenga que hacer y retírese"

Yo abrí el estante con cuidado de no hacer ruido. En el estaban todas las cosas del resto de los pacientes, incluso reconocí la túnica de Harry. Saque lo que supuse que seria el bolso de Malfoy con especial cuidado. Al abrirlo encontré el libro junto con algunos pergaminos en blanco y tinta '_Al parecer no alcanzaste a hacer mucho Malfoy'_ lo saque y tape enseguida antes que Madame Pomfrey, que no me quitaba el ojo de encima, lo viera

"Termino"

"Si, eso es todo" y salí nuevamente de la enfermería esta vez hacia la sala común '_Por lo menos no tuve que romper la promesa con Hagrid'_ pensé mientras sonreía antes de desaparecer tras la puerta

"_León dorado_" pronuncie para luego entrar por el orificio escondido por el cuadrado. La sala, como era de esperarse, estaba vacía por lo que me senté en una de los sillones a buscar información. Deje el libro a un lado para subir por pergaminos y pluma, pero este se desplomo contra el suelo

"Que desastre" dije al notar el montón de pergaminos repartidos por el suelo. Los junte todos y tome el libro que estaba abierto en la pagina noventa y seis. '_Regin…'_ ese era el titulo que llevaba esa pagina. Y las pergaminos escritos en tinta verde con una excelente caligrafía _'Con que me ahorraste el trabajo…' ._ Tome los apuntes y comencé a leerlos;

_"Regin: es un demonio inusual. Habita generalmente lugares fangosos ya que disfrutan de la humedad, alimentándose así del aroma desprendido por cosas en descomposición aunque su alimento preferido es la 'energía de vida', esta es la energía encontrada en cualquier ser vivo sea planta como animal o persona. Al encontrarse fuera de su hábitat, se esconden en las sombras ya que pueden camuflarse o convertirse en una, también pueden materializarse en niebla o una figura de agua. Sus formas de ataque consisten en ahogar a sus victimas haciéndolo parecer una casualidad o quitarles su energía ocupando la misma técnica."_

Lo observe detenidamente, era una excelente definición siendo que seguramente la resumió. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en ella, baje un poco más la vista para encontrarme unas palabras garabateadas:

_"Luna plenus creo ipsemet extremitas" _obviamente no entendí nada, pero bajo esto había algo mas "_Luna llena crea…" _estaba sin terminar, lo que no me ayudaba mucho. La frase parecía estar en Latín por lo que si de verdad era así no me costaría mucho saber el contenido de la oración. Corrí escaleras arriba en busca de mi libro de Latín que me habían regalado mis padres al llegar de vacaciones.

Ya era hora de almuerzo ya que las clases habían terminado hace unos segundos. Tome el libro y me lo lleve a la pieza donde lo escondí bien dejando también los papeles seguros en otro lugar. Espere a que todos terminaran de dejar sus cosas para ir a almorzar para poder seguir con mi investigación.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos

"Hermione, estas ahí?"

"Si Ron, necesitas algo?" dije escondiendo rápidamente los apuntes

"Puedo pasar?"

"Eeeh, si claro, entra" la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un muchacho de ojos azules

"Por que no fuiste a clases?"

"Mhm?"

"Que hacías? Por que no fuiste a clase?"

"Es que… no me sentía muy bien así que le pedí permiso a McGonagall para faltar a su clase" dije haciendo una sonrisa un tanto hipócrita, lo único que quería era que se fuera

"Pero ahora estas bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes"

"Vienes conmigo a almorzar?"

"Eeeh… no, es que mi estomago no esta aun para recibir comida"

"Si quieres podemos ir a las cocinas a pedir algo especial"

"No!... o sea, no… prefiero quedarme aquí descansando"

"Si quieres me quedo contigo"

"NO te preocupes Ron, si se te nota que mueres de hambre, mejor baja a comer, yo estaré bien. Cualquier cosa que necesite te aviso"

"Bien" dijo caminando fuera de la habitación. Escuche como se cerraba lentamente

"Estas segura que vas a estar bien?" la puerta se había vuelto a abrir de golpe

"Si!" dije casi pegada al techo por el salto que me había dado con el susto

"Bien" la puerta se cerro nuevamente.

Espere unos momentos por si volvía a abrirse de nuevo, cosa que no sucedió. Saque el libro con los apuntes y mi libro de Latín y me puse a buscar. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora tenia la frase lista, la leí satisfecha; '_Luna llena crea su final'_. Esa era la clave, tan solo la luna llena puede acabarlo. Me pare de golpe, '_Necesito hablar con Dumbledore, el sabrá que hacer'_ luego de guardar todo seguro comencé a caminar rápidamente fuera de la torre '_No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo llegar allí, lo mejor será hablar con Ron primero'_ camine hacia el gran comedor esperando encontrarlo allí.

"Ron!" este se volteo…

'Con una nariz de payaso y el pelo amarillo!' Jajajaja, bueno, perdónenme pero el sueño me afecto el cerebro, pero si leen seguido como termino el capitulo y lo que escribí después es chistoso… aquí estoy con un capitulo mas fome que… (censurado), así que les ruego sus disculpas, jajajaja, pero tienen que entenderme, LA INSPIRACION NO VIENE! Ya estoy desesperada, no se que hacer… el fic esta llegando a su fin (no se si les había dicho eso antes, pero ahora si créanme, no va a durar mas de tres a cuatro capítulos, quizás incluso dos) así que eso también me hace muy feliz por que va a ser mi segundo fic de mas de tres capítulos terminado, aunque igual los voy a extrañar muchísimo, pero como aun nos queda… HAGANME FELIZ Y MANDENME REVIEWS! SI!

un agradecimiento a todos lo que me mandaron reviews en el cap anterior:

Iran Black: gracias por los animos y lamento muchisimo la demora! la verdad es que este cap estuvo bien cortito y fome, pero se viene el final!

Alejandra13: ahi te respondo lo del regin, es un fantasmita tenebroso (muajajaja)...y es cierto, ron es tan tiernito a veces, pero no lo cambio por malfoy por nada del mundo...

Karon: me alegro que te haya gustado...y x lo de la imagincaion, lose, a veces me exedo un poco con lo que imagino, jiji

PadmaPatilNaberrie: este tampoco ha estado muy interesante, pero ya veras como el proximo esta mejor

Laura Malfoy15: tu deseo cumplido! aunque no tuv que romper la promesa para lograr saber sobre el regin, y tb fue a ver a malfoy, jajaja, le has achuntado a todo...juro que con el proximo cap me tardo menos

Nizarn: bueno, draco va mejorando...y a mi tb me gusto el cap de los flash backs!, la verdad es que hasta yo babee por el cuando lo estaba escribiendo, costo pero fianlmente lo logre terminar...

Fallen Fan: jiji, es que me hice otra cuenta xq queria tener los que pense que eran los mejores fics en otra cuenta, aunque me da penita, es que esta cuenta es muy antigua, es como 200 mil algo y la otra es como 600

y UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A LAS QUE ME HAN SIDO MAS LEALES:

FALLEN FAN, ALEJANDRA13, VIVI (que no me mando esta vez, pero siempre ha estado ahi y aprovecho de recordarle que el fic que te dedique ni lo viste... :(...podrias pasarte por ahi) Y LAURA MALFOY15...GRACIAS CHICAS, DE VERDAD QUE SE HAN PASADO!


	26. una reunion?

"Ron!" este se volteo con una rebanada de pan en la boca

"Gue pajo Hermigone? Stas ben?"

"Quítate eso de la boca que no te entiendo nada!"

"Pergon" dijo este tragando lo mas rápido que pudo "Estas bien? No te ha pasado nada?"

"A mi? No… pero necesito tu ayuda"

"En que?"

"Necesito hablar con Dumbledore"

"Anda y habla con el… esta en la mesa de profesores"

"Y cual es tu idea, que me pare allí y le diga todo en frente de todos... estas loco"

"Bien, y que quieres que haga entonces? No se me ocurre una mejor idea"

"Esperemos a que termine y cuando se vaya lo seguimos"

"Si tu quieres"

"Ajah"

"No quieres algo para comer?"

"No" mi estomago rugió fuertemente '_Traicionero'_

"El no parece decir lo mismo"

"Muy bien" dije sirviéndome un poco de comida sin quitarle el ojo de encima al director "Mira, se esta yendo! Vamos!" Ron me miro disgustado ya que todavía le quedaba el segundo plato pero camino igualmente junto a mi. Ya en el pasillo no habían mas alumnos por lo que supuse que lo mejor seria gritarle, este se detuvo antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna

"Síganme" fue todo lo que dijo hasta llegar a su despacho

"Tomen asiento" nosotros nos sentamos. Ron estaba mas que asustado ya que no esperaba que fuera el el que nos indicara seguirlo, además que no sabia ninguna de mis intenciones "Que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme Hermione" Ron me miro confuso, pero yo respire profundo y comencé

"Profesor, ahí un demonio que esta atacando a los alumnos"

"Lo se" esto me desconcertó un poco

"Lo sabe? Y por que no ha hecho nada"

"Hemos hecho todo lo que ha estado en nuestras manos, pero se nos ha hecho imposible reconocerlo"

"Yo se que es" dije rápidamente

"O vamos Herm, como vas a saber tu antes que el profesor Dumbledore y seguramente la Orden y el minis…" pero Dumbledore le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio

"Es un Regin"

"Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?"

"Si, no le puedo decir exactamente como lo se, pero si estoy segura" Dumbledore se paseo por su despacho meditandolo unos momentos, detuvo su mirada en mi como si me examinara el pensamiento, pero no fui capas de apartar la mirada, este sonrió.

"Puede que tengas razón, todo indica que así podría ser…"

"Tengo unos apuntes que podrían ser útiles" se los entregue evadiendo sus ojos, este los reviso detenidamente

"Todo lo que se encuentra en este pergamino lo se, pero preferiría quedármelo. Creo que a los de la Orden les servira" lo doblo para luego dejarlo sobre su escritorio "Fawkes, entrégale esta carta a Lupin para que reúna a los de la orden" Tomo otro pergamino donde escribió un pequeño mensaje. Lo introdujo en un sobre junto con mi pergamino y lo sello. "Vuela lo mas rápido que puedas" se volteo hacia nosotros "Lo mejor ahora es que se queden tranquilos esperando, no intenten nada, nosotros nos encargaremos" dijo mientras nos acompañaba a la salida para luego dirigirnos a nuestras clases "Entréguenle esto al profesor que les toque, el entenderá la tardanza"

El día paso sin más, tan solo esperando algo que parecía no llegar. Ambos nos mantuvimos alerta, por la noche fuimos a la enfermería para saber sobre Harry mientras yo preguntaba escondida por Malfoy que al parecer su mejoría era lenta, pero avanzaba a diferencia de Harry que aunque se veia sano, tenia un estado de inconciencia permanente.

Los últimos días habían pasado tan lento que se me habían hecho casi insoportables. Era sábado, el sol alumbraba hasta el rincón más escondido del colegio y varias de las caras parecían ilusionadas con la proximidad de las vacaciones, faltaban tan sólo días y yo tan sólo rogaba por que todo mejorara.

Paseaba como una muerta en vida por los pasillos más vacíos donde las miradas no acecharan tanto y así poder estar tranquila. El peso de todo lo que había pasado durante el año había recaído sobre mi con mayor intensidad de la que hubiera querido. Las consecuencias eran tanto físicas como mentales, mis ojeras habían empeorado, las manos constantemente temblorosas por la falta de comida, perdida de apetito llegando a tomar tan solo un vaso de leche durante el día, pesadillas constantes que me impedían dormir bien y fuertes dolores de cabeza que iban y venían a su antojo. Mi poder de concentración había disminuido al punto de no lograr poner atención a nada más de cinco minutos, en lo único que pensaba todo el día era en aquellas dos personas que en estos momentos se encontraban aún en la enfermería, lo que si persistía, terminaría volviéndome completamente loca.

Ron, por su parte, estaba más que preocupado por mí aunque yo insistía en estar bien él sabía que tan solo lo decía para no empeorar las cosas. Los visitábamos todos los días viendo su pequeña mejoría.

"He-rm!" se escucho un Ron agitado, supuse que llevaba siguiéndome por un buen rato. Me detuve a esperarlo sin voltear "Te he estado buscando, supuse que te alegraría la noticia…" pero no escuché más, este me observó más preocupado que de costumbre y cualquier signo de felicidad se había esfumado rápidamente "Te ves horrible… nuevamente no has logrado dormir?"

"Estoy bien Ron" aunque mis gestos y ánimos no demostraban lo mismo "Que es eso que querías decirme?, necesito alguna noticia que pueda reanimarme"

"Harry se encuentra mejor! Madame Pomfrey dice que si continua avanzando así como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, en unos días más estará fuera" Ron esperó ver mi reacción antes de continuar "Podremos visitarlo hoy luego de la cena, por lo menos lo verremos unos minutos antes de que nos echen"

"Pero eso es estupendo!, por qué no podemos ir a verlo ahora?"

"No deja pasar a nadie"

"Y… el RESTO de los enfermos? Sabes como están?"

"No… que importa el resto, Harry se pondrá bien!"

"Ah… claro, que vas a saber tu del resto" pero fue mas un susurro para si misma que para Ron

"Y ahora vemos a almorzar?" lo medité unos momentos antes de responder

"Creo que no me siento bien como para ir al gran salón, si no te molesta, preferiría ir buscar algo a las cocinas"

"Te acompaño entonces, así me aseguraré de que comas ya que últimamente no has comido nada y sabes perfectamente bien que eso te hace mal, mira el estado en que te encuentras, necesitas comer para poder reforzarte y tener más energías para cuando Harry se recupere y no te vea así, además que necesita de todo nuestro apoyo y…"

"Ron…"

"Tu sabes que el siente cuando estamos tristes y…"

"Ron"

"Te lo digo enserio, necesita de toda nuestra compañía y tienes que ser fuerte…"

"RON!"

"Mh?"

"Prefiero estar sola, necesito asimilar la buena noticia y tenía pensado reposar luego" hice un ademán de sonrisa caminé en dirección contraria a las cocinas con lo que Ron, más confundido aun, se volteó en dirección al gran salón sin protestar

Mis pisadas eran inseguras, pero yo tenias mas que claro hacia donde me dirigía y mi destino era la enfermería. Me detuve frente a la puerta que protegía el lugar más visitado por mí durante el año. Al abrir, Madame Pomfrey se volteó rápidamente

"Hoy no se reciben visitas, sabe que sólo hice una excepción para ustedes en la noche por tan sólo unos momento para ver al sr. Potter"

"Como esta el sr. Malfoy?" esta se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa reposando su mano en mi hombro como un signo maternal

"No ha mejorado mucho, pero es normal… no te preocupes, el profesor Snape esta buscando una pócima que adelante su recuperación, ya veras que mejorar" me observó detenidamente con lo que se le ensombreció el rostro. Caminó con pasó decidido para volver con un gran trozo de chocolate en la mano "Esto te hará bien, cómelo y veras que te sentirás mejor" yo asentí aunque lo sostuve en mi mano sin siquiera acercarlo a mis labios

"Gracias... puedo ver al sr. Malfoy?" pareció dudar por unos momentos, pero asintio

"Cinco minutos y cómase ese chocolate ahora" se retiró, supuse que seguiría en la misma camilla así que camine con temor, quizás me asustaria verlo tendido en la camilla aun con esas marcas azules rodeando su cuello.

Descorrí las cortinas lo suficiente como para poder entrar y verlo más de cerca. Las marcas estaban casi desaparecidas y su rostro se notaba mucho más saludable que el mío. Estaba tan concentrada observándolo que no me había percatado de la cercanía de nuestros rostros hasta sentir un leve roce de labios. Salte a un lado con los ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración entrecortada, me había estado acercando inconscientemente a él. Salí casi corriendo del lugar, madame Pomfrey pareció intentar detenerme, pero estaba fuera de mi, y no me detuve hasta estar encerrada en mi habitación bajo llave y contra la puerta. Mi espalda contra esta se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentada y así sentir el frío del suelo contra mis delgados pantalones.

_'Que era lo que había hecho?... estaba tan obsesionada que inconscientemente había intentando besarlo'_ los pensamientos me estaban volviendo loca _'Toc toc toc' _no hice ningún movimiento esperando algo por lo que pudiera identificarlo

"Herm?, Estas ahí?, estas dormida?" era Ron y al parecer no había demorado demasiado en comer para no dejarme sola por tanto tiempo "Te traje algo para que probaras el almuerzo, estaba delicioso y pensé que te gustaría probar" sonreí para mis adentros y, luego de embutirme rápidamente el trozo de chocolate en la boca y tragarlo casi entero, me levante para poder abrirle "Pensé que estarías durmiendo"

"Entonces por qué tocaste la puerta?"

"Eeeeh… no lo se, quería asegurarme de que comieras… bien"

"Entra, no hay nadie asi que no nos molestarán"

"Toma"

"Gracias" era un pequeño emparedado con nada especial, aunque lo mordí sin siquiera preguntar de que era _'Hamburguesa… odio las hamburguesas'_ "Esta exquisito, gracias Ron" este sonrió complacido

"Sabía que te gustaría" parecía satisfecho por lo que preferí no arruinarle el momento

Conversamos durante horas esperando el momento en que al fin podríamos ir a visitar a Harry. Y aunque lo disfruté, Ron no logró apartarce aquella pregunta que hace tanto rondaba su cabeza

"Te gusta Malfoy?" me tomo de improviso, pero luego comprendí que era inevitable

"No lo se"

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"

"Si"

"Que fue lo que ocurrió con Malfoy?"

"Ron, no es el momento…"

"Por favor"

"Entiende que prefiero contárselos a ambos de una vez, esto es difícil para mí y quiero que sepan bien mis razones"

El tema quedo concluido y la hora de la cena ya estaba casi encima por lo que decidimos bajar lo más rápido posible para poder pasar más tiempo con Harry.

"Buenas noches Madame Pomfrey, vinimos a ver a Harry"

"Si, si… se comió el chocolate que le di al parecer, se ve mucho mejor"

"Gracias"

"Ah! La pócima estará lista antes de lo que pensábamos así que no tiene de que preocuparse" hice una pequeña sonrisa tímida evadiendo los ojos interrogantes de Ron

"Síganme" caminamos tras ella hasta la última camilla justo frente a la de Malfoy "Se ha despertado hace unos minutos así que les agradecería que no lo molestaran ya que me ha costado mucho dormirlo" nosotros asentimos "Bien, los dejo" luego de unos momentos de silencio Ron se acercó a Harry con cuidado

"Harry! Harry despierta!" este comenzó a zamarrearlo por los hombros como a una muñeca

"Ron suéltalo, no ves que le haces daño, lo despertaras y madame Pomfrey nos echará un buen reto, suéltalo por favor!" este asintio con tristeza

"No sabes cuanto lo extraño, ya había olvidado lo que era estar tan solo"

"Lo se" este me abraz tal cual lo hizo aquella vez frente al lago, me sentí protegida y por sobre todo, acogida

"Ron… Herm…" Harry parecía susurrar dormido

"Habla!"

"Claro que habla Ron, es un ser humano"

"Lo escuchaste? Pronuncio nuestros nombres"

"Ron, esta dormido bajo los efectos de una pócima y tu hace unos segundos le diste una buena sacudida, que más esperabas?" este sonrió esperanzado "No, no creo que logres despertarlo" la que pareció borrarse luego de ese comentario. Se escucho un gran bullicio al otro lado de la sala, al parecer Madame Pomfrey protestaba a alguien en la entrada

"Por favor, es necesario"

"Están todos dormidos, no te saldrás con la tuya"

"Popy"

"No Albus, yo ya dije" _'Albus Dumbledore?'_

"Entrare quieras o no… es completamente necesario" esta pareció rendirse, pero lo siguió hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros

"Haermione, Ron… esperaba encontrarlos aqui"

"Profesor Dumbledore, que ocurre?"

"Nada, no se preocupen" lo que más me sorprendió fue que esa no fue la voz de Dumbledore sino de Lupin que se encontraba de pie justo detrás de este

"Profesor Lupin!" dije sin saber si esa era una buena noticia o todo lo contrario

"Hola niños" se detuvo esta vez dirigiéndose a Dumbledore "El resto debe estar por llegar"

"El resto?" preguntó Ron inseguro

"Sinceramente Albus, creo que lo mejor sería sacarlos de aqui" Lupin se veía preocupado

"Tranquilo Remus, créeme cuando digo que el lugar más seguro, aunque reconosco que también puede transformarse en el mas peligroso, es aqui"

"Por lo mismo"

"Pero nada sucederá mientras estén junto a nosotros, permanezcan tranquilos niños, concéntrense en Harry, es él el que necesita todo nuestro apoyo" nosotros asentimos sin comentarios ni preguntas. Se escucharon más pasos acercándose "Ya están aquí, me alegro de que hayan llegado"...

* * *

YYYYYYYYY… fin del cap! Fomesísimo, pero bueno, el siguiente es prometedor, se los juro(el siguiente es tambien ultimo! uhu!... este NO ES EL ULTIMO)

contestacion de reviews:

Iran black: hola!... siento que haya sido tan cortito el capitulo anterior, pero ojala este haya estado mejor (la verdad es que tp me ha gustado mucho...jeje), entiendo lo de tus nervios, sufro lo mismo con otros fics que no continuan nunca, asi que apiadandome de ti mando este capitulo aunque haya recivido tan poquitos reviews...snif

Niña orduña: la verdad, tal cual como decia arriba, queda aun uno mas... jeje, soy feliz dejando intriga en mis lectores, me hace feliz el que lo haya logrado! uhu!... ojala y este tambien te guste

Laura Malfoy15: me gusta cuando la gente es feliz y me deja reviews, jajaja... pobre draco, lo he hecho sufrir harto, pero bueno, ya van a acabar sus sufrimientos con ese malvado regin, tan solo espera al siguiente cap (el ultimo!) no sera necesario que entres en el fic, jeje... no te preocupes que esta vez tome en cuenta tus ancias

Fallen Fan: jeje... otra mision cumplida, me gusta dejar con la intriga ojala lo logre con este cap

Alejandra13: no te preocupes! draco vivira! jajaja... con lo de ron, jeje, estaba un poquitin aburrida y era tardecito asi que yo estaba media payasa... me alegro que te gusten tanto mis fics, ya te dije (si no lo hice, lo hago ahora) que tu tan solo me lo pides y yo escribo, tu me pones el tema y yo te escribo un fic, siiii!

AHORA ME DESPIDO, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS A MIS LEALES LECTORAS... CUIDAENSE MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS PRONTITO (ESPERO)...JEJE

besos sabina evans XP

(ahora zoe simitis)


	27. unas cuantas reconciliacionesFIN

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blabla, todos fueron prestados por JK de pura buena onda...

_**Dulce venganza**_

_**Cap 25: unas cuantas reconciliaciones**_

"Pero nada sucederá mientras estén junto a nosotros, permanezcan tranquilos niños, concéntrense en Harry, es él el que necesita todo nuestro apoyo" nosotros asentimos sin comentarios ni preguntas. Se escucharon más pasos acercándose "Ya están aquí, me alegro de que hayan llegado"

"Llegado? Quién llegó?" pero mi pregunta quedó respondida en ese mismo instante

"Buenas noches niños"aquella voz me había hecho estremecer

"Hola Ron, Hermione... supuse que nos encontraríamos en algún momento" una sonrisa apareció en la dueña de la segunda voz

"Alastor, Tonks... lamento informarles que los sres. Weasleys no han podido acompañarnos, pero estarán pendientes por precaución" una sonrisa triste se dibujo en el rostro de Ron, al parecer, volvían a tener problemas con Percy

"Que tal la escuela?" Tonks se veía alegre, aunque sus ojos demostraran preocupación, se empeñaba en esconderla, al menos a nosotros

"Bien..." el ambiente estaba realmente tenso, todos estaban incómodos mirando de reojo la camilla donde se encontraba Harry

"Profesor Moody, por qué estamos aquí?"

"Esa pregunta es mejor que te la responda el director de este colegio y no yo"

"Niños, hoy es un día muy importante y si es que no estamos equivocados, también algo que podría ser definitivo para Harry"

"Harry corre peligro?" Ron parecía bastante alterado

"Según las cuentas que hemos sacamos, hoy, además de haber luna llena, es posible que sea el día en que ataquen a Harry"

"Por qué especialmente hoy?" estaba intranquila y no lograba entender que era a lo que se refería

"Al parecer no leíste completamente el libro" mis mejillas se sonrojaron "No te preocupes, sabía que de algún modo lo sabrías" sonreí sin apartar la mirada del suelo "Los poderes de un Regin aumentan en los días de luna llena tanto como también puede ser destruido. Además, al alinearse los planetas crea un momento mágico, todo indica que este será el día que intente eliminarlo"

"No nos dijiste nada de aumentar su poder en luna llena"

"No quise asustarlos. Le teme a la luz, lo quema, pero no lo mata"

"Ahora tiene más sentido" respondí casi en un susurro

"Regin? Que es eso?" Dumbledore sonrió complacido. Ron pasaba su mano repetidamente a través de su cabello confundido

"Veo que has sabido ser cauta, me alegro. Creo que Hermione no tendrá problema en explicártelo" yo me sonroje levemente, me acerqué a este y le resumí una definición con los puntos más importantes en susurros, nadie hablaba en voz alta como temiendo que algo pudiera suceder.

"Entonces esa cosa atacará a Harry hoy?"

"Así parece sr. Weasley" Alastor Moody se encontraba más cercano a la puerta con aires pensativos

"Herm" Ron se acercó a mi un tanto incomodo "No sientes que sobramos?"

"Por qué dices eso? Harry nos importa tanto a nosotros como a ellos"

"Pero al estar sin Harry, me siento extraño con toda esta gente"

"No son extraños Ron, los conoces a todos"

"Si, lo sé, pero..."

"Te entiendo, no es lo mismo"

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y al parecer no fui la única. El silencio del terror se apodero del lugar y en unos instantes todos estaban con varita en mano observando meticulosamente la habitación.

Una de las luces comenzó a fallar. Todos volvieron su mirada hacia aquel punto aguantando la respiración. Repentinamente las luces se apagaron. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza mientras se escucha un _lumus_ general. La habitación recobró un poco su luminosidad, pero los rostros serios y sombríos parecían apagarla.

Tan solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de todos, lo que ayudaba a que la situación fuera aun mas lúgubre. Nadie parecía mover un músculo cuando las varitas también se apagaron, a excepción de la de Dumbledore.

"No intenten prenderlas, no tiene caso" pareció meditarlo, pero al instante poso su vista en nosotros "Acérquense a la luz, todos. No durara mucho mas"

Todos caminaron hacia Dumbledore, pero la luz comenzó a titilar hasta apagarse.

"Profesor" mi voz se escucho temblorosa, mas de lo que pensé "Si la única forma de matarlo es con la luna llena, por que no abrimos las cortinas, así estaríamos seguros"

"Si las abrimos nada suceder

"Pero usted dijo..."

"Lupin, abre las cortinas"

Todos miraban interrogantes hacia Lupin quien las abrió de un solo tirón donde se podía observar la hermosa luna llena.

"Por tu bien, aléjate de la ventana"

Dumbledore se veía tenso, incluso se podría decir que con miedo, Lupin hizo enseguida lo recomendado, pero nadie alcanzo a formular preguntas ya que instantáneamente las cortinas se cerraron dejándonos a todos nuevamente a oscuras. Dumbledore pronuncio una frase seguramente en otro dialecto, pero logro que la sala se iluminara levemente pudiendo notar la niebla que se encontraba acumulada en la puerta.

"Contengan la respiración lo que mas puedan" se escucha como todos inhalan observando con terror la niebla que comenzaba a acercarse. Pero esta vez no pareció afectarme, mire a mi lado a Ron el que repentinamente se desmayo.

La niebla tomo la forma de delgado brazo acercándose a una de las camas, más específicamente la de Harry, pero nadie parecía notarlo, todos observaban a Ron que comenzaba a cambiar de color. Ojoloco Moody se acerco a este llevándoselo fuera de la habitación. Un grito agudo recorrió la habitación junto a gemidos. Dumbledore se acerco rápidamente a la cama donde se encontraba Harry el cual se estaba ahogando

"_Aduro animositas!"_ una luz azul se prendió en la mano derecha de este. Se escucho otro chillido aun mas agudo mientras el delgado hilo dentro de la garganta de Harry comenzaba a salir dirigiéndose hacia Dumbledore.

Repentinamente las cosas comenzaron a ponerse borrosas, hace un buen rato que había vuelto a respirar normal al igual que el resto, pero yo no alcance a percatarme de la neblina volvía a esparcirse.

Pero mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas tal como había sucedido la última vez _"LUPIN! LA CAJA!" _fue lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar luego de un grito ensordecedor y caer inconsciente.

Mi cabeza parecía estar palpitando, mis parpados estaban pesados al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo y los sonidos parecían llegarme desde muy lejos por lo que demoraba bastante en procesarlos y entenderlos.

Reuní todas las fuerzas posibles y lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos, ahora las voces se oían mejor y podía entender sobre lo que hablaban.

"_Si, el señor Robertson ya se encuentra bien, será cuestión de tiempo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, solo un ultimo vaso de poción mas y un pedazo de chocolate y estará como nuevo"_

"_Y la srta. Granger?"_

"_Ella debería estar por despertar, no sufrió mayor daño, tan solo le afecto mas ya que era la segunda vez que se desmayaba por lo mismo, el sr. Weasley se retiro ayer por la mañana"_

La primera voz era indiscutiblemente de Madame Pomfrey y la segunda debía ser de McGonagall. Cuando tuve la fuerza suficiente me incorpore para ir hacia ellas.

"Srta. Granger! Que hace fuera de la cama, usted no esta en el estado de pasearse por ahí..."

"El sr. Malfoy sigue aquí?"

"No, el sr. Malfoy se retiro ayer, ahora, si es tan amable, le rogaría que volviera a su cama y se quedara allí hasta que yo vaya a verla" asentí resignada. Me introduje nuevamente en la cama tapándome completamente. Los pasos de Madame Pomfrey se escucharon cada vez mas cerca.

"Dejara que la inspeccione o preferirá quedarse durmiendo?" Me incorpore nuevamente desganada "Tómese esto y veremos que tan bien esta" de un trago vacié el contenido del vaso en mi boca el cual trague con dificultad, sentí como rápidamente volvía a sentir mi cuerpo mas ágil y con fuerzas. Comí el trozo de chocolate hambrienta y le tendí la taza vacía "Bien, creo que ya se encuentra bien, su ropa esta en aquella silla, cuando termine podrá irse" y sin mas se retiro de la enfermería.

Camine con paso rápido en busca de Ron y Harry, necesitaba hablar con ellos, necesitaba saber como están, que me contaran todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba volver a estar con ellos sin que siguiéramos enojados.

Los divise a unos metros de distancia caminando hacia mí.

"Ya... despertaste, estas bien?" Ron se veía un tanto nervioso

"Si... hace cuantos días que estaba en la enfermería?"

"Llevas tres días justos"

"Y como están ustedes?"

"Bien" observe a Harry detrás de Ron el cual no participaba de la conversación

"Chicos... yo... quería hablar con ustedes"

"La verdad es que nosotros nos dirigíamos a lo mismo" al fin Harry parecía haber despertado y al contrario de lo que yo pensé, con una gran sonrisa

"Les parece si vamos a conversar afuera?"

"Bien"

Caminamos hasta encontrar un lugar cómodo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

"No quiero que sigamos así, los extraño mucho y aunque hayan pasado cosas que no hayan sido de su agrado ni del mio, me gustaría..."

"Nosotros también te hemos extrañados Herm" sonreí aliviada, la verdad es que me dejaba mas tranquila escuchar eso de Harry ya que Ron de alguna forma ya me lo había hecho saber.

"Que fue lo que paso luego que yo me desmaye?"

Me relataron como, de una caja, Lupin había sacado a un boggart, que al estar cerca de este, se convirtió en una luna la cual obligo al _regin_ a materializarse como una figura inhumana que al estar aterrorizado y confundido, aprovecharon el momento para abrir las cortinas destruyéndolo por completo.

El año escolar había acabado y estaban a una hora de la última cena que, como una costumbre mas, se realizaba siempre para finalizar el curso. Las cosas habían seguido su curso como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, Harry y Ron hablaban de Quiddich, nadie aparentaba recordar que alguna vez me aleje de ellos y yo vuelví a mis libros con el merecido apodo de _"ratón de biblioteca",_ a excepción por algo, ahora me gustaba estar mas tiempo sola y aunque este junto a mis amigos nuevamente, siento un vació, como si algo estuviera faltando.

"Herm, estas lista para bajar a cenar?'

"No Ron, creo que no me siento bien, les parece si por esta vez me perdonan y van ustedes solos?"

"Pero es la ultima cena del curso, anunciaran la casa ganadora!" Harry parecía decepcionado por mi falta de entusiasmo

"Por favor, creo que necesito estar sola" Ron abrió la boca para contestar algo enojado, pero la cerro nuevamente asintiendo con resignación y un tanto molesto. Sabia perfectamente el porque de mi estado, pero también sabia que por mas que insistiera no lograría hacerme ir con ellos.

"Muy bien, nos vemos luego"

"Adiós" Harry, como era de esperar, no entendía nada, pero preferí dejarlo así, no era necesario pelear por eso.

Me deje caer sobre uno de los sillones, no tenia hambre ni sueño, pero me sentía cansada. Decidí que lo que necesitaba era caminar, los profesores estarían en el gran salón y podía llevarme el mapa para asegurarme. Subí hacia las habitaciones de los chicos de sexto para luego bajar con el mapa en la mano.

Salí de la torre caminando sin rumbo y revisando el mapa de tanto en tanto. La verdad era que no estaba segura si caminaba descuidada o en busca de algo, pero preferí no pensar en eso y seguir mi camino. Luego de una media hora dando vueltas llegue a un lugar que se me hizo bastante conocido.

Observe las paredes a mi alrededor intentando pensar en una chimenea prendida y un sillón frente al fuego. Cerré los ojos con fuerza repitiendo aquellas palabras en mi mente, al abrirlos nuevamente descubrí una puerta que anteriormente no estaba. Me acerque con una sonrisa en los labios y la abrí con cuidado. La habitación parecía pequeña aunque tan solo se podía ver la pared frente a mí ya que el resto estaba demasiado oscuro (n/a: la habitación apareció cuando ella lo deseo, antes no estaba... los que tienen que entender lo harán)

Me acerque rápidamente a la chimenea encendida y me acurruque frente a esta sobre el sillón, aunque no era exactamente igual a como lo había imaginado.

Me abrace las piernas y hundí mi rostro en ellas. Sentía como el calor llegaba a mi cuerpo y penetraba mi piel cada vez con mayor intensidad. Escuche un ruido a mi izquierda, levante el rostro asustada, pero la penetrante oscuridad no me permitió ver nada.

Intente calmarme convenciéndome de que no había sido otra cosa más que mi imaginación volviendo a mi anterior posición, pero se volvió a escuchar, esta vez claramente, la pisada de alguien.

Me levante rápidamente con una mano frente a mí y la otra buscando frenéticamente la varita _'Como se me pudo olvidar la varita justo en este momento'_. Levante la vista hacia el frente con ambos puños apretados en forma de pelea. Cuando divise la silueta del cuerpo, un escalofrió me recorrió.

"Piensas pegarme Granger?"

"Que haces aquí?" mi corazón comenzó a later con fuerza

"Estaba mejor antes de que llegaras, prefiero la oscuridad, supongo que deseabas una chimenea prendida ya que si no fuera por eso nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba all

Intente decir algo, responderle, pero las palabras no parecían querer salir. Respire hondo con la intención de relajarme, pero al parecer no daba resultado ya que este se había acercado un poco mas a la luz a ahora podía verlo perfectamente.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero no pude dar mas de un paso, mis pies no querían avanzar, la verdad es que ni siquiera yo quería irme, pero debía hacerlo. Estaba cayendo en lo mismo nuevamente, mis impulsos estaban dominándome poco a poco y si no lo impedía, no resultaría nada bueno.

Necesitaba irme de allí lo antes posible, pero el no parecía ayudar. Sentía como se acercaba cada vez más. Mi respiración era agitada y estaba segura que hasta Malfoy podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo con fuerza al sentir su aliento contra mi oreja.

"Por que no te vas si tanto lo deseas?" el susurro era apenas audible

"Por que no me dejas en paz?"

"Porque yo estaba aquí primero"

"Bueno... pero, si tu tampoco quieres que este aquí entonces también puedes irte"

"Y quien dijo que no quiero?"

"Eso es lo que estas pensando"

"A si?, quieres que te demuestre nuevamente lo equivocada que estas?"

"No"

"Me debes un favor"

"A si?"

"Si... ya que fui yo el que te ayudo a principio de año para que pudieras salir por la noche... recuerdas aquellas notas donde estaban todas las pistas que necesitabas para poder lograrlo" pero nuevamente la voz no me salía, _'como no me había dado cuenta antes, la letra es casi la misma'_ "Sabias que es de mala educación no mirar a la gente a los ojos cuando hablas?"

"Si..." me voltee lentamente evitando aun sus ojos

"Quien lo diría, finalmente Granger si me tenía miedo"

"YO NO TE TENGO MIEDO MALFOY..." pero este sonreía, sin duda había logrado lo que quería ya que ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Ya veo" se acerco un tanto mas quedando a unos pocos centímetros

"No... no quiero..."

"No quieres que?"

"Esto..." este se divertía con pequeños mordiscos en mi labio inferior... provocándome

"Estas segura?" pero no podía evitar su sonrisa sensual

"Si..." fue lo ultimo que pronuncie antes de perder lo ultimo de cordura que me quedaba besándolo con desesperación. Este me envolvió la cintura con sus manos mientras caminábamos lentamente hacia mis espaldas.

"Sabes que lo del sillón fue una buena idea"

Yo le sonreí mientras este me miraba con picardía, lentamente nos fuimos desprendiendo de nuestras ropas que parecían sobrar recostándonos sobre el sillón. Malfoy quedo sobre mí con aquel cuerpo tan bien formado mientras con sus manos me acariciaba los hombros, besando con delicadeza mis pechos y mi estomago dando pequeños mordiscos que me hacían gemir de placer.

Con igual lentitud se acomodo mientras yo le mordía el cuello para luego comenzar a hacer el amor febrilmente.

__

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, supongo que este es y será el ultimo capitulo que escriba sobre este fic ya que no tengo pensado hacer un prologo ni nada por el estilo, lamento el tiempo que les haya quitado si es que no valió la pena (ya que 25 caps según mi humilde opinión es bastante) y bueno, eso... _

_Si quieren dejarme algún Review, tan solo deben apretar el botón que esta mas abajo a su izquierda y gracias por todo y a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí... me da un poco de penita que haya terminado ya que los voy a extrañar mucho mucho, pero ya era hora de terminarlo ya que llevo entre uno o dos años escribiéndolo, jiji... _

_Y no sean muy críticos conmigo sobre la ultima parte ya que la verdad es que nunca había escrita escenas de sexo y según mi parecer, no me van, pero bueno, igual me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes ya que al escritor nunca le gustan las cosas que escribe... si les gusta juro escribir nuevamente una ;D... aunque intente no poner demaciados detalles, es malo (patetico) cuando alguien que no sabe escribir muy bien aún, intenta escribir una escena así detallada_

_Cuídense mucho y..._

_Tengo una cuenta nueva donde estoy poniendo los fics que mas me gustan en la que me llamo _**ZOE SIMITIS**_así que si pueden se dan una vuelta por ahí y las leen, son tres: _

_egoísmo oscuro: se trata de Harry, se supone que el hace un pacto con Voldemort para poder ver a sus padres nuevamente. Es de 1 cap. _

_Recuerdos: también es Hermione-Draco, pero puestos de una forma diferente. Hermione comienza a recordar su pasado en el colegio en el cual Malfoy tiene mucho que ver_

_Consecuencias por falta de sobriedad: es de Sirius-Ginny, la verdad es que la pareja aun se me hace rara_

_Y eso, bueno, ahora si_

_Besos Sabina Evans XP_

_(Zoe Simitis)_

_ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE CONTRIBUYERON EN SU CONSTRUCCION Y COMO INSPIRACIION, TAMBIEN A SUS LECTORES HABIENDO DEJADO REVIEW O NO..._

_EN ESPECIAL A:_

_**Amy** (persona con la que comparto cuenta ahora y tiene 1 fic de Ginny-Draco terminado; algo mas que una sirvienta), caro y cote... (mis 3 leales inspiraciones)_

__

_aqui contesto los reviews:_

_**darklady**: lamento no haberte avisado o agregado a msn antes, es que el review nunca me llego...pero bueno, ya lo habias hecho, no importa. me alegra que te haya gustado enerio, es cierto eso de que a veces la gente dice que esta bueno sin de verdad sentirlo, yo a veces lo hago... cuidate mucho, **marcemagonagal**: no te dije nada de la escena porque ya lo tenia escrito, pero creeme que voy a tener en consideracion tu oferta para mas adelante. woa! si que tienes razon, este fic ha tenido grandes cambios en la trama, pero fue segun iba escribiendo, lo dejaba botado un tiempo y cuando lo retomaba tenia una idea muy diferente de como seguirlo y aunque suene cursi o que se yo, en el fondo yo creci con este fic como escritora y espero que para mejor, **piagranger**: ojala este cap te haya gustado y bueno, espero que hayas quedado conforme, **PadmaPatilNaberrie: **todo salio como tu querias! herm con draco y casi no le paso nada, no sabes cuanto tiempo estuve tratando de escribir este cap, me costo un monton, ojala te haya gustado, besos!, **Alejandra13: **te has cambiado de casa! que genial! (a mi me encanta cambiarme), yo me cambio en la primero o segunda semana de noviembre despues de 8 años de espera! (te imaginaras lo feliz que estoy)...jajaja, se lo que se siente no tener pc, y tb se lo que es estar en un cyber y que todos lean lo que tu estas viendo, es horrible!, jajajajaja, claro que si lo piensas tambien es chistoso. me alegro saber que siempre estes pendiente, ya sabes, si quieres te puedo escribir algo dedicado a ti por siempre estar apoyandome (con los reviews) y ser tan fiel, tu solo dices de quien, no es necesario que sea de una pareja... te decides, cuidate mucho, **Fallen Fan**: es malo eso de acostarse tarde por un fanfic y al dia siguente tener que despertarte temprano, pero me alegro muchisimo que te hayas sacrificado y lo hayas leido, bueno, aqui estoy con el ultimo cap y me siento orgullosa (no suelo terminar los fics largos), sabes que al igual dije antes, puedes pedirme que te escribe lo que sea (de hp) sobre cualquiera, tu dices y yo escribo...gracias a ti tambien por la lealtad y siempre seguir el fic, fuiste un gran apoyo para continuarlo...cuidate mucho, besos_

__

_besos para todos!_


End file.
